Y el amor venció
by RosieAdictaaTusBesos
Summary: Esta es la historia de dos personas que se amaron más de lo que parecía posible amar en la vida. Ni siquiera la muerte fue capaz de separar a estas dos almas, en cuyo entendimiento sobraban las palabras. ¿El nombre de estas dos almas?... LILY&JAMES...
1. Capítulo 1: La historia de Lily Evans

_**Capítulo 1: La historia de Lily Evans**_

Para narrar esta historia, empezaré con la historia de Lily, la historia de Liliane Marie Evans.

Lily Evans tenía once años. No era una niña corriente. Todo en ella era especial, muy especial.

Desde su largo, espeso y brillante pelo del color del fuego, hasta sus enormes y preciosos ojos verdes. De un verde intenso, tanto que casi dolía la vista el mirarlos. Sus ojos no tenían nada que envidiar a la esmeralda.

Su piel, blanca, suave, delicada cual fino copo de nieve alcanzaba preciosos tonos rosados al llegar a sus mejillas. Un rubor, que junto con su dulce rostro de ángel y sus adorables pequitas alrededor de la nariz, hacía que muy poca gente pudiera evitar el caer rendida a ella.

Pero no sólo su aspecto era especial. También lo era su personalidad. Una personalidad ante todo dulce y tierna, inocente y sincera, fiel y valiente, comprometida responsable y luchadora, a la vez que terca y meticulosa. Pero sobre todo y ante todo... llena de magia.

Llena de una magia que aunque ella nunca hubiera visto, sí sentía, y sabía que existía.

Tan especial era esta niña, que una calurosa y soleada tarde de verano, mientras ella se columpiaba con su hermana Petunia en el parque más cercano a su casa, un búho dejó una gruesa carta en su regazo. La niña abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos sorprendida, mientras un enorme sentimiento de alegría comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo. Lily se dispuso a abrir el sobre que contenía la carta, pero en ese instante, su hermana con un rapido movimiento se le adelantó, y le robó la carta de las manos.

Petunia no podía ser más distinta de Lily. Rubia, alta, huesuda y de rostro cetrino, era la persona más entrometida que jamás Lily había conocido. Su pasatiempo favorito era burlarse de su hermana. A pesar de todo ello, Lily la quería, siempre tenía un huequecito en su corazón reservado para su hermana Petunia.

En cuanto Tuney (como Lily la llamaba) agarró la carta, una mueca de sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro, y unas palabras ofensivas salieron de su boca:

- ¿Quién te escribe, Lily, quién escribe a la tonta y rara de mi hermana? ¿Será tu novio, ese andrajoso del hijo de los Snape?

Sin embargo, antes de que Lily pudiera siquiera responder, la sonrisita socarrona de suficiencia fue borrándose de la cara de la niña, dando paso a una expresión de ceño y disgusto.

- ¡AHHH!, y...¿por qué ha caído del cielo, por qué la ha traído ese pajarraco, cómo sabía quién eras tú?...

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Petunia se apresuró a añadir con desdén:

- ¡Es de ese sitio horrible para bichos raros y peligrosos, ¿verdad! ¡ No lo niegues, anoche te oí hablar con el apestoso de Snape, llevo días espiándoos!

En ese momento, la cara de sorpresa de Lily fue reemplazada por unas lágrimas silenciosas de rabia y disgusto, entonces, con la voz rota, habló:

- ¡¿Por qué nos has estado espiando, Tuney?, tú puedes venir con nosotros cuando quieras! ¡Y no hables así de Sev, él es un niño muy simpático que me entiende, no como mi hermana!-dijo Lily estallando en llanto, y tras esas palabras se alejó de su hermana, desconsolada, mientras Petunia, todavía sentada en el columpio, la observaba con superioridad e indiferencia. Ésta, decidió al momento abrir la carta dirigida a su hermana, y comenzó a leerla a voz en grito, en tono burlón.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la segunda línea, cambió de opinión, y con una cruel sonrisa dirigida hacia Lily, rompió la carta en pedazitos, lo que hizo que su hermana llorara más.

Pero a Lily no le importaba esa carta. Ella sabía que más cartas como esa llegarían a sus manos. La niña no lloraba por la carta, lloraba por su hermana. Sufría porque la quería, y necesitaba su apoyo y comprensión, le dolía su rechazo como nada le había dolido nunca. Nada deseaba más Lily que la aceptación de su hermana.

La pequeña Lily sabía muchas cosas. Sabía que existía la magia, y que ella era especial, era una bruja. Sabía también que sus padres eran _muggles. _Gente corriente, sin magia. Sabía que existía una escuela de magia llamada Hogwarts, llena de niños magos y brujas, donde aprender conjuros, pociones y hechizos... Un mundo donde tus mayores deseos e ilusiones podían hacerse realidad...

El motivo de toda esa información era un niño. Un tímido niño de once años, pálido y delgaducho, de rostro cetrino y amarillento, y pelo oscuro y grasiento como dos cortinas sobre su rostro. El nombre de éste niño era Severus Snape. Él había descubierto a Lily una tarde haciendo magia involuntariamente, y le había contado todo. También le había informado de que recibiría una carta de ese colegio, donde le explicaría todo. Y así fue.

Lily sabía muchas cosas, pero lo que no sabía era que las burlas y despechos de su hermana Petunia se debían a un profundo deseo de ésta de ser como ella, como Lily. Tan linda, tan amable, y tan... especial. Ella también quería tener magia, y por encima de todo deseaba ir al colegio al que iba a ir la tonta de su hermana. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pertenecer a ese mundo de fantasía.

Pero lo que tampoco sabía Lily era que aquél niño tímido y cabizbajo, Severus Snape, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella desde el primer instante en que la vio.


	2. Capítulo 2: La gran noticia

_**Capítulo 2**_: _**La gran noticia...**_

Ya casi anochecía cuando la pequeña Lily llegó a su casa esa misma tarde. Para su sorpresa y la de Petunia, sus padres se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, frente a frente. En cuanto Lily los vio así, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y le invadió una potente sensación de temor. Temor al rechazo, al mismo rechazo que su hermana Petunia le profesaba. Lily ya había pensado en la reacción de sus padres. Sabía que la consideraban una niña con mucha imaginación, y sobre todo, una niña especial. Tenía cierto miedo a su respuesta, por lo que optó por no decir nada hasta que llegara la carta explicándolo todo. Por ello, nada más entrar por la puerta, se llenó de nervios. Su padre, sostenía nerviosamente la temblorosa mano de su madre, y su mami, su dulce mami leía con expresión inescrutable una de las cartas.

Parecía que ninguno de los dos se había percatado todavía de la presencia de las niñas, así que a Lily no le quedó más remedio que saludar con un tímido beso a los dos.

En cuanto se aproximó a ellos, Elisabeth, su mamá, dejó de leer, y le miró a los ojos. Su padre hizo lo mismo, y a pesar del miedo que sentía, hizo acopio de toda su valentía, y sostuvo la severa mirada de su madre. Después de todo, la valentía siempre había sido una de sus mejores cualidades.

Petunia fue la responsable de romper la tensa situación. Comenzó a danzar alrededor de Lily, y con una enorme sonrisa, burlonamente repetía una y otra vez:

- Está loca, es rara, el bicho raro de mi hermanaaa!...

Petunia no cesaba de burlarse, y sus padres todavía no decían nada, por lo que Lily comenzó a temerse lo peor, y unas silenciosas lágrimas amargas comenzaron a surcar su linda carita. Ahora realmente tenía miedo.

Tras ese momento de caos, Edward, su padre, mandó callar a Petunia, acarició el rostro de su niña, y le dijo suavemente:

- Lily, cielo, ¿qué son estas cartas? ¿Quién te las manda, qué broma es esta?

Una nueva valentía nació en Lily tras estas palabras de su padre, su reacción no parecía tan mala como se había temido. Por su parte, su mamá parecía entre sorprendida y divertida:

- Cariño, nos hemos asustado al principio al ver tantas cartas para ti,pero hemos llegado a la conclusión, de que ésta debe ser una broma de algún amiguito tuyo, ¿De quién se trata?

Lily sonrió tímidamente, con lo que se ganó otra sonrisa por parte de sus papás, y contestó, casi de carrerilla:

- Mamá, Papá, no es ninguna broma. Es cierto, soy una bruja. El hijo de los Snape, nuestro vecino de la calle la Hilandera, él me lo explicó todo, me dijo que había mucha magia dentro de mí. El mundo de la magia existe, ¡hay magos y brujas, incluso un ministerio de magia! Y las cartas son del colegio, ¡ese colegio quiere que estudie allí, y que llegue a ser una buena bruja! Se que cuesta creerlo…pero es cierto, por favor, tenéis que confiar en mí, ¡darme una oportunidad!- dijo Lily, a una velocidad asombrosa.

- Cariño, ¿estás segura? - Preguntó su papá condescendientemente.

- ¡Claro que sí! Y hay una manera de que me creais! Mi amigo Sev, me contó que un representante del colegio se presenta en casa de los niños de padres no magos para explicarlo todo, y… ¡demostrar que es cierto! - contestó una emocionada Lily.

- De acuerdo, cielo… esperaremos a mañana, pero…por favor, de momento no te ilusiones demasiado, no queremos que te decepciones si se trata de una broma de mal gusto.- concedió dulcemente su mamá.

Esa misma noche la pelirroja no pudo dormir. Pasó horas y horas dando vueltas imaginando cómo sería ese colegio, la cantidad de amigos que haría allí, las clases, los profesores, los hechizos… y qué clase de profesor vendría al día siguiente a su casa, a explicarles todo. Cuando por fin consiguió dormirse, tuvo vívidos sueños acerca de un coche volador, en el cual sobrevolaba Londres junto a su amigo Sev…

A la mañana siguiente, le pareció que no había dormido ni una hora. No obstante, se levantó llena de energía y nervios. Estaba nerviosísima, no sabía qué iba a pasar con sus padres….

Pasaba el día, y sus nervios se incrementaban hora tras hora, para la gran satisfacción de Petunia, que no hizo más que criticar durante todo el día la puntualidad de los bichos raros de esa escuela.

Cuando por fin Lily había perdido casi toda esperanza de que nadie apareciera, un sutil golpeteo como de alas se produjo en la ventana de su habitación. Emocionada como nunca antes lo había estado, la niña abrió la ventana, y descubrió a una enorme lechuza, blanca como la nieve, encaramada a su ventana, que ululando contenta, se posó en su hombro, y dejó caer un pergamino. Lily nerviosa, leyó el contenido:

_Estimada Sr. Evans, como ya le explicamos en la carta de admisión del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, y al ser usted hija de muggles, personal de la institución se presentará en su domicilio hacia las 18:00 horas del día 15 de julio para explicarle a sus padres su situación. Sin más asuntos que tratar, le esperamos en la escuela el día 1 de septiembre para comenzar el nuevo curso escolar._

_Atentamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora adjunta._

Una inexplicable emoción se apoderó de ella mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa como un rayo, de 3 en 3, cuando a mitad de la escalera, la interrumpió Petunia, cerrándole el paso:

- ¿Por qué estás tan contenta? No ha venido nadie de la escuela esa de raritos todavía, aún no han venido a por ti, quizá han cambiado de opinión, y han pensado que eres demasiado tonta para ir allí, ¡quizá ni siquiera puedas juntarte con esa clase de gentuza!-canturreó burlonamente.

Pero a Lily no le importaron esas palabras, ella estaba radiante de alegría, y no podía haber nada, nada en el mundo que le estropeara la enorme felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. Así que apartó a su hermana como pudo sin dirigirle una palabra, y decidió salir a la calle corriendo, en busca de su amigo Sev. ¡Tenía que contárselo!

Cuando por fín lo encontró, sólo, en el parque, meditabundo, triste, soñador… estaba pensando en ella, sí, en Lily, la única persona que era capaz de sacar de su cabeza todos sus problemas, de devolverle la alegría que la horrenda situación de sus padres en casa le quitaba. Su padre era un tirano, un asqueroso maltratador que no hacía más que hacer sufrir a su madre, su dulce mamá. Él lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Un odio que sólo conseguía aplacar su preciosa Lily. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió rápidamente por el rostro del niño en cuanto la vio.

- Lily! ¡¿Te llegó la carta, verdad, te llegó!

- Síííííí! ¡Y esta tarde llegará alguien de la escuela para explicarles todo a mis padres!

El chico, preocupado por el asunto de sus padres, frunció el ceño, y dijo, lleno de temor:

- ¿Tus padres? ¿Tus padres ya saben…? ¿Saben algo, les has dicho algo?

- Sí, anoche recogieron un montón de cartas de Hogwarts… - canturreó Lily con expresión altanera.

- ¿Y…. ¡¿Cómo han reaccionado, qué te han dicho, te… te dejarán ir a la escuela, verdad..?¡Dime que te dejarán, por favorrr…! - dijo el niño, con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

La expresión de alegría de la niña cambió por momentos para convertirse en preocupación, y contestó:

- No lo se, Sev, pero… supongo que cuando lleguen de la escuela, les explicarán todo, no? Y… les convencerán. Sí, seguro que sí! ¡Les convencerán cuando vean que no es ninguna broma de mal gusto!

Tras esas palabras, la preocupación de los dos niños desapareció como por arte de magia, dando paso a una tarde llena de risas, promesas e ilusión en la que Severus le contó todo lo que sabía sobre Hogwarts: le contó que era un enorme castillo, donde había cuatro casas.

Estaba Griffindor, la casa de los valientes de corazón. El sitio donde van las personas leales, llenas de coraje y valentía. También Rawenclaw, donde la sabiduría guardaba un papel primordial. La casa de la inteligencia, apertura de mente y la razón. Después Hufflepuff, la casa de los leales. El trabajo duro no asustaba a un verdadero Hufflepuff. Y, por último, Slytherin, la casa de los astutos. Los astutos Slytherins de verdad sabían lo que querían, y cómo conseguirlo. Era la casa a la que Sev quería ir, y por supuesto, deseaba con toda su alma que Lily fuera a Slytherin con él.

Cuando ya faltaba poco para las 6 de la tarde sin embrago, Severus se tornó serio, y se dispuso a informar a Lily de un asunto que él creía, ella debería saber, debería estar prevenida de ello… Así que temeroso, se incorporó lentamente, cogió de manera tímida la mano de su Lily, y comenzó:

- Lil… tengo que contarte algo… en nuestro mundo, quiero decir, en el mundo de los magos… existe algo que se llama la pureza de sangre. Se trata de las familias de magos y brujas que no han sido nunca mezclados con _muggles_, se llaman sangre limpia, generaciones y generaciones de sangre mágica corre por sus venas…

Al ver que Lily, muy atenta, se disponía a replicar, Severus la interrumpió, y prosiguió con la explicación:

- Esas personas le dan mucha importancia al rango de sangre. Si tus padres son muggles, te llamarán sangre sucia…- (Lily hizo una mueca de disgusto)- … y te despreciarán. Incluso si sólo una parte de tu familia es muggle no te aceptan, esa gente sólo quiere a magos puros aprendiendo magia, y son capaces de hacer cosas realmente malvadas…

Pero al ver que unas preciosas lágrimas de miedo comenzaban a formarse en los preciosos ojos de su linda Lily, se apresuró a añadir:

- ¡Pero eso no es algo que deba preocuparte, porque….porque tú tienes mucha magia dentro de tí, y Hogwarts es un lugar muy seguro! Y… ¡a mi no me importa cómo sea tu sangre, yo siempre te protegeré!

Lily, agradecida por las palabras de su amigo asintió lentamente, y poco a poco una sonrisa fue dibujándose en su cara. Decidió no pensar más en ese asunto, y siguió columpiándose.

Poco rato después, al ver qué hora era, le dio un vuelco al corazón:

- ¡AHHH!La cita! Alguien del colegio debe estar ya en mi casa!

Así que sin siquiera despedirse, echó a correr calle abajo como nunca lo había hecho, hasta su casa.

En cuanto entró, vio para su tranquilidad que todo estaba igual, todavía no había llegado nadie. Pero poco le duró la tranquilidad, pues nada más subir el primer peldaño hacia su habitación, unos golpes secos en la puerta de entrada le anunciaron que tenían visita.

Fue hasta el salón, donde se encontraban sus padres, y dando saltitos de emoción alrededor de ellos, los acompañó hasta la puerta, cuando de repente recordó con pesar…que no había avisado de la visita a sus padres, ¡se le había olvidado!

Ya no había nada que hacer, así que con una sonrisita nerviosa miró hacia la puerta, y… creyó que jamás se había preparado para ver lo que vió…


	3. Capítulo 3: Preparativos

_**Capítulo 3: Preparativos...**_

Un gritito de sorpresa salió involuntariamente de la boca de Lily, pero eso no fue nada comparado con la reacción de su hermana que, al oír que llamaban a la puerta, se había apresurado a bajar las escaleras para cotillear. Sin embargo, pese a su intención de entrometerse, no siguió bajando las escaleras. Profirió un fuerte grito de terror, y se quedó pasmada a mitad de trayecto. Echó un rápido vistazo al visitante con la boca de par en par, y volvió a subir las escaleras como un rayo, hacia su cuarto, murmurando palabras inteligibles.

Lily no podía culpar a su hermana por esa reacción. Ella también se había asustado, aunque no tanto. Y es que una enorme figura en tinieblas apareció por el umbral de la puerta. La niña, no alcanzaba a vislumbrar la expresión de sus padres, ya que el recibidor se hallaba medio en penumbra, pero suponía que ellos también estarían asustados, debido a las colosales dimensiones del desconocido. Cuando por fin, la temblorosa mano de su padre encendió la luz, el gigante quedó iluminado.

No era para nada como Lily se había imaginado. Era grande, sí, era descomunal, pero su cara contradecía todo el temor que infundía el resto de su cuerpo. Su cara desprendía amabilidad y bondad a raudales. Su pelo, negro, largo espeso y enmarañado se fundían con su igualmente enredada barba, lo que le daba un aspecto de terrible hombre de cromañón. Sin embargo, cuando llegabas a sus risueños ojos y su amable sonrisa, te parecía estar mirando a un niño ilusionado…

Sin más preámbulos, y sin que nadie dijera una palabra, aquél gigante con cara de niño se adelantó un paso, y extendió su manaza hacia los padres de Lily, presentándose con voz profunda y una gran sonrisa:

- Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts. Y ustedes deben ser… Elisabeth y Edward Evans, ¿cierto?... - y al verlos boquiabiertos, continuó: - me complace enormemente que me hayan recibido en su domicilio, imagino que Lily les habrá alertado de mi visita, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Edward y Elisabeth se limitaron a negar lentamente con la cabeza.

- En realidad… -se disculpó Lily- lo siento, se me olvidó completamente, estaba tan emocionada por ir a contárselo a Severus, que no me ac…-

- No importa, cielo- la interrumpió su papá- Edward Evans, Sr. Hagrid, encantado de conocerle.

- Elisabeth Evans, señor, encatada. ¿Desea… acompañarnos al salón para que podamos charlar tranquilamente?

- Por supuesto, faltaría más.- respondió Hagrid con educación.

Así que los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el salón, donde ofrecieron algo de beber a Hagrid, quien no tuvo reparos en aceptar una buena copa de whisky de malta.

- Bueno, no es tan reconfortante como el whisky de fuego, pero es sabroso. Y al ver que todos lo miraban embobados, explico: -Bueno, verán es una bebida mágica qu… ¡bah, no importa!, hoy estoy aquí por un tema de mayor importancia.- dijo henchido de orgullo.

- Me encuentro aquí, Sr. Y Sra. Evans para explicarles qué es Hogwarts, qué es nuestro mundo, y sobre todo, qué es su preciosa hija.

Hagrid siguió hablando hasta bien entrada la tarde, por lo que ya era completamente de noche cuando, los padres de Lily educadamente, le invitaron a cenar con ellos.

Pero el guardabosques declinó la oferta alegando tener que atender otros asuntos de Hogwarts muy importantes. Lily se preguntó qué otros asuntos podría atender Hagrid a esas horas de la noche, pero su curiosidad, no impidió que el guardabosques se marchara. La niña se apenó de su marcha, pues el hombre le había caído muy bien. Pero se dijo a sí misma con alegría, que lo volvería a ver el día 1 de septiembre. Por fin podía estar contenta, por fin podía estar feliz de verdad, completamente feliz.

Ese maravilloso señor les había explicado a sus padres todo, en qué consistía todo su mundo, y sus padres, ¡por fin la habían creído! No sin antes Hagrid dar unas cuantas muestras de su poder delante de ellos….¡Sí, impresionante, por fín había visto magia! ¡Por fin sabía cómo se hacía! ¡Y le había parecido maravilloso! La primera reacción de sus padres fue asustarse, pero después de que Hagrid con la ayuda de un enorme paraguas rosado transformara su vaso en una flor que regaló a la niña, incendiara un armario y lo apagara sin que el armario sufriera ningún daño en absoluto, e hiciera aparecer de la nada un bonito sombrero en la cabeza de Lily, por fin sus padres quedaron convencidos y satisfechos.

Pero nada sorprendió más a Lily aquella noche que la reacción de sus padres. En lugar de aceptarlo con cautela y resignación, se alegraron, se alegraron tanto que no dejaron de felicitar a su preciosa hija, contentos, felices de que fuera tan especial, maravillados con ella… ¡admiraban profundamente el mundo al que ella iba a pertenecer!... su perfecta niñita, Lily...

Así que con la feliz perspectiva de que al fin sus sueños se iban a hacer realidad y la felicidad y alegría por la aceptación de sus padres, el resto del verano pasó casi en un suspiro. Pasaba las mañanas soñando despierta en cómo sería todo ese mundo de magia, deseando que llegara al fin el día, y las tardes con su mejor amigo Sev, imaginado, soñando y riendo juntos, nada en el mundo le preocupaba salvo su hermana….

Habían encontrado en más de una ocasión a su hermana Petunia espiándolos, y cada vez que ellos la descubrían, ella se marchaba corriendo, insultándoles a voz en grito… Esa actitud realmente molestaba a Lily, cuánto habría dado por que su hermana la quisiera, y se alegrara por ella…cuánto, y cuánto habría dado por que ella fuera una bruja también, para así poder estar siempre juntas…

Tras una mañana meditando sobre ello, Lily tomó una decisión: le escribiría una carta al Sr. Dumbledore, el director de su colegio. En ella le pediría que por favor aceptara a su hermana. Ella también era especial para Lily, especial a su manera…

No podía abandonarla de esa forma, sabía que Tuney nunca se lo perdonaría… sí, estaba decidido… ¡suplicaría si era necesario, ella haría cualquier cosa porque Petunia fuera a Hogwarts con ella!...

Pero Lily no sabía que Petunia se le había adelantado….ella ya le había escrito una carta al Sr. Dumbledore días antes…

Una mañana de finales de agosto, Lily se despertó temprano, muy emocionada. ¿El motivo? ¡Sus padres la iban a llevar a comprar su material escolar! Para ello debían ir a una taberna del centro de Londres. Hagrid se había tomado la molestia de explicar a sus padres todo lo que debían hacer.

Por tanto, tras un tenso desayuno por parte de Petunia, los cuatro cogieron el coche dirección a Londres.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar, una triste carita de decepción se extendió por el rostro de Lily. No imaginaba que un sitio tan lleno de magia pudiera resultar taaan… ¿cómo decirlo…?... cutre. Se trataba de un bar, una sucia y mugrienta taberna con aspecto de estar en ruinas por fuera. Un desvencijado cartel anunciaba que se trataba de "El caldero chorreante". Sin embargo, la cara de Petunia no podía ser más distinta a la de Lily. Una enorme sonrisa se había formado en ella, por lo visto, consideraba gratificante que la entrada a ese "mundo de locos" fuese tan cutre. Lily miró hacia sus padres, y se sorprendió de sus expresiones, que no eran de asombro o incredulidad. Sonreian ligeramente, de hecho daba la impresión de que ellos sabían algo que no le habían contado a sus hijas.

Elisabeth cogió la mano de Lily, y Edward la de Petunia, y así los cuatro entraron a la taberna.

Nada más entrar se encontraron con el tabernero, un anciano muy amable con una gran joroba y expresión de locura…

-_bffff lo que faltaba para que Petunia hable…-_pensó Lily con resignación. Y como se temía, la respuesta de su hermana no se hizo esperar.

- ¡Qué mundo de locos!-dijo taladrando a Lily con la mirada.

Por fortuna, no tuvieron que permanecer mucho rato en la taberna, ya que inmediatamente el tabernero les indicó la apertura a ese mundo de magia.

Llegaron a la parte de atrás del bar, a una especie de cuarto trastero sin techo lleno de cajas y barriles abandonados. Entonces Tom, el tabernero, con tres toquecitos en los ladrillos abrió lo que prometía ser un mundo de fantasía y maravilla…

¡Hola a todos! :D espero que os esté gustando mucho la historia. Os animo a que comentéis, es lo que inspira a todo escritor

También os invito a pasaros por otra historia que estoy haciendo. Se llama: Lo que tú me haces ser, y es para todos los amantes de la pareja: Rose/Scorpius.

¡Gracias por leerme, muchos besitos!


	4. Capítulo 4: Y el mundo se paró en ese

_**Capítulo 4: Y el mundo se paró en ese instante...**_

Lo que la niña vio en aquel lugar le marco para siempre. Fue impresionante… indescriptible. No lo podía creer. Un lugar lleno de tiendas, maravillosos lugares llenos de las cosas más insólitas que jamás habría podido soñar…

Un bonito cartel anunciaba la entrada a: "El Callejón Diagón". Un mundo repleto de vivos colores, de establecimientos que vendían de todo. Desde los más extraños ingredientes para todo tipo de pociones; tiendas de ropa mágica, libros, animales domésticos, heladerías con insólitos sabores… hasta un imponente edificio de mármol blanco que rezaba: "Gringotts", la banca mágica, e incluso tiendas llenas de escobas,….¡escobas voladoras!

Pero lo que más impresionó a Lily fue la tienda de varitas, Ollivander´s. En cuanto entró por la desvencijada puertecilla sintió un ambiente especial. Allí reinaba la magia…la magia más antigua y poderosa que jamás había sentido. Ella lo sentía…

Al principio no vio a ningún vendedor, por lo que pensó que quizás no hiciese falta, quizás la varita que necesitabas venía sola hasta tí, dirigida por alguna clase de magia especial…. No iba muy desencaminada.

Repentinamente, un ruido sordo hizo que los cuatro miembros de la familia pegaran un brinquito de sorpresa, al momento que un delgado anciano de pelo completamente blanco y profundos ojos grises se incorporó, y habló, con tono misterioso:

- ¿Su nombre, señorita?

- Lily Evans

- Mmmm… es usted hija de muggles, como puedo observar…

- Puess… sí, pero…

- Sin embargo, para ser usted hija de muggles, siento un enorme poder. Tiene mucha magia dentro- le interrumpió el misterioso anciano.

Lily estaba confundida. No sabía si la actitud del anciano era amistosa o no. Por ello, lo miró con expresión curiosa, mientras el hombre, con un susurro continuaba explicando:

- La ancestral ciencia de las varitas es todo un mundo. Un poder que muy pocos privilegiados pueden llegar a entender o a sentir minimamente… Se trata de algo sumamente complicado y misterioso… Llevo más de 40 años estudiando este noble arte, creando estos potentes instrumentos, y ni siquiera yo conozco sus más profundos secretos…

Los padres de Lily miraban al anciano atentos, en tensión, había algo extraño e indefinible en el ambiente. Por su parte Petunia, parecía a punto de echar a correr en cualquier momento.

- La varita escoge al mago. Un mago no puede escoger la varita que le ha de ser fiel durante toda su vida, su acompañante eterno…- continuó místicamente el anciano. Así pues, por tus características yo diría que….

- Acebo, 32 cm, fibra de corazón de dragón, bonita y flexible… prueba ésta, querida…

Lily no sabía que hacer. Se sintió como una tonta mientras agitaba la varita, y ésta no hizo… nada.

- Ummmm… no.. quizáaa… probaremos con ésta!- añadió un entusiasmado anciano.

La niña la agitó con toda la gracia de la que fue capaz, y sintió un leve cosquilleo en las manos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

- No, esa no, querida, no tiene la suficiente afinidad contigo… Creo que probaremos una más, si no me equivoco, esta te irá como anillo al dedo.

En cuanto Lily toco la varita sintió la sensación más especial que había sentido en su vida. Parecía que la fuerza del viento se había desatado en la tienda, y un torbellino de chispas de colores llenó todo el lugar. Parecían fuegos artificiales. A Lily le encantó esa sensación. Le producía un agradable cosquilleo calentito en sus dedos, que le hacía sentirse poderosa.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, una enorme sonrisa surcó la arrugada cara del anciano, que, emocionado, explicó:

- Roble, pelo de cola unicornio, 27 cm, bonita y fuerte… poderosa, sí, muy poderosa… harás grandes cosas, pequeña.

Segundos después una entre confundida y maravillada Lily salía de la tienda. Tras tener por fin su varita, comprar su uniforme del colegio, y el material escolar, llegó el turno de la mascota. En la carta de admisión de Hogwarts se especificaba que cada alumno podía llevar una mascota. Una lechuza, un gato, un sapo o incluso una rata.

Ella tenía muy claro que animal quería. Adoraba a los gatos. Así que momentos después, los cuatro agradecieron la salida de la tienda de animales, un lugar oscuro, con mal olor y sin ningún espacio libre, al tiempo que Lily llevaba contenta en los brazos a su nueva mascota: un precioso gatito negro de ojos grises.

Los días pasaban, y cada vez se hallaba más cerca el viaje a Hogwarts. Lily se impacientaba día tras día, esos últimos días se le estaban haciendo eternos… sobre todo por el hecho de que Tuney había dejado de hablar con ella desde que habían vuelto del callejón Diagón. ¿El motivo? Petunia decía que ella no hablaba con mounstruos… pero Lily, muy a su pesar, ya había averiguado el verdadero motivo…

Hacía ya días que el profesor Dumbledore había contestado a su carta de petición de la admisión de su hermana en Hogwarts, y pese a haber sido muy amable en su contestación, no había cedido:

_Querida señorita Evans:_

_Siento comunicarle que lo que usted me pide, muy a mi pesar, no es posible. El mundo de la magia no puede aceptar a una persona no mágica para que estudie sus secretos, ya que no cumple los requisitos. Su hermana debe de formarse adecuadamente para estar preparada dentro del mundo muggle, mundo al que pertenece. Estoy seguro de que tanto usted como su hermana lo entenderán perfectamente._

_Con mis más sinceras disculpas,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Pero eso no era todo. Lily había descubierto que el verdadero motivo por el que su hermana la trataba de esa manera, era que ella también deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pertenecer a ese mundo. Deseaba ir a Hogwarts más que nada. Tanto era así, que una tarde, la tarde del 31 de agosto, encontró a Petunia llorando en su cama, arrugando con rabia un papel en su mano… ese papel… era un pergamino, y tenía el sello de Hogwarts. Ella también había escrito a Dumbledore. Y él, la había rechazado. Esto lleno de pena a Lily, pero por respeto hacia su hermana, no mencionó en ningún momento su descubrimiento. Una pequeña y solitaria lagrimita salió de sus ojos. Sabía que en la escuela la iba a echar de menos.

Esa noche fue muy inquieta. Se encontraba nerviosísima y muy excitada ¡por fin al día siguiente estaría rumbo a Hogwarts!, por fin llegaría con su mejor amigo al lugar que tanto había deseado conocer, al fín…. Y así, entre sueños de búhos y lechuzas revoloteando su cabeza, y pergaminos parlantes, al final concilió el sueño…

Al día siguiente se levanto como un rayo, más emocionada que nunca. Se vistió a toda velocidad y bajo las escaleras casi de cuatro en cuatro para ir a desayunar. Petunia no empezaba el colegio hasta una semana después, por lo que había decidido fingir estar enferma para no tener que acompañarla al andén. Lily se había despedido de ella la noche anterior con un beso mientras dormía.

La mañana fue completamente caótica… pese a tener el baúl preparado se dio cuenta de que se le habían olvidado muchas cosas, y tuvo que volver a ordenarlo todo, pues no cabía todo lo que ella quería llevarse. Tras un par de horas de nervios y desesperación por fin decidió de lo que podía prescindir y de lo que no, y junto con sus padres, se encaminó hasta la estación de King´s Cross, en el centro de Londres. Había quedado con Sev en el andén 9 y ¾, de donde salía el tren hacia Hogwarts.

La estación se hallaba abarrotada Tan abarrotada como podía estarlo una mañana de lunes, primer día de colegio para muchos niños, y vuelta de vacaciones para muchos otros adultos. Los pasajeros se volvían para mirar con asombro e interés el gran baúl de la niña. Pero eso a Lily no le importó, ya que estaba feliz como pocas veces había estado en su vida ¡Por fin llegó el día! El tren salía a las 11:30 a.m., por lo que la niña comenzó a ponerse nerviosa cuando eran las 11:15, y Severus no aparecía. Le entraron dudas, ya que no encontraba el andén. Los tres se encontraban entre el andén 9 y 10 con cara de desconcierto, hasta que afortunadamente a tiempo, apareció su amigo. Ambos se recibieron con una enorme sonrisa. No eran necesarias las palabras, sus sonrisas lo decían todo. Severus les explicó a sus padres y a Lily el funcionamiento del andén, y juntos, pasaron al otro lado.

No era nada complicado, tan sólo había que asegurarse de que no muchos muggles te estaban observando en el mismo instante en el que te apoyabas en el muro que estaba entre los dos andenes, y… ¡paff! Por arte de magia, ya estabas al otro lado!

En cuanto pasaron el muro, descubrieron una grande y brillante locomotora de color granate llamativo, antigua, con el sello de Hogwarts al frente. Así que los niños no lo dudaron más, y tras unas bonitas palabras de despedida de Lily con sus padres y la promesa de escribirse una o dos veces por semana, al fín subieron al tren. Los dos estaban emocionadísimos. Enseguida se dispusieron a buscar un compartimento libre, mientras arrastraban los baúles por los pasillos. Tras mucho buscar, encontraron uno en la parte trasera de la locomotora, y se acomodaron en sus sillones al tiempo de guardar los baúles. Justo cuando acababan de sentarse, un fuerte silbido sonó y la locomotora comenzó a moverse lentamente. Lily se levantó sobresaltada, y agitó la mano en señal de despedida hacia sus llorosos papas. Cuando por fin la locomotora se hubo alejado lo suficiente para no dejar atrás el paisaje urbano londinense, Severus comenzó a reír con ganas, con verdaderas ganas. Se sentía libre, libre como el viento, sin ninguna atadura… iba a ir a Hogwarts, y ¡ya no tendría que aguantar los problemas en casa durante un buen tiempo! La felicidad que sentía era inmensa. Casi comparable a la de Lily, que al ver a su amigo riendo a carcajadas, comenzó a reír también, reír con más ganas que nunca…

Y así estaban los dos cuando dos niños aparecieron en el compartimento. El que iba primero tenía el oscuro pelo negro, liso y largo hasta debajo de la barbilla. Tenía una expresión de jovialidad, y unos bonitos y profundos ojos grises. Su atractivo era evidente. El otro niño posía un admirable pelo negro despeinado, y grandes y brillantes ojos del color de las almendras enmarcados con unas redondas gafas, era delgado y muy guapo... Los dos tenían aspecto de mimados y consentidos, y endemoniadamente traviesos. Parecían tener la misma edad que Lily y Sev.

En ese momento, el niño de ojos almendrados subió la vista, y sus bonitos ojos se encontraron con los de Lily…. Y el mundo se paró en ese mismo instante.

…

**HOLA, HOLAAA! :D ESPERO QUE OS ESTÉ GUSTANDO MUCHO :D QUIEN QUIERA UN JAMES PARA ELLA SOLITA, QUE PRETE EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO :P QUIEN QUIERA UN SIRIUS PARA ELLA SOLITA, QUE LO PRETE TAMBIÉN :P JAJAJA**

**ENSEGUIDA VENGO CON MÁS :D BESITOS, OS QUIERO!**

**(REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!)**


	5. Capítulo 5: La historia de James Potter

Capítulo 5: La historia de James Potter

Ese pelo revuelto y esos preciosos ojos almendrados tenían nombre, por supuesto. Su nombre era James. James Alan Potter.

En cuanto los ojos de James se encontraron con aquélla niña, desconocida para él, su boca se abrió de par en par, y una potente sensación lo envolvió. Jamás había sentido nada parecido. Entonces todo se nublo, fue como si todo su mundo se viniera abajo. Como si todo por lo que había vivido durante sus once años hubiera cobrado sentido al fin, sentido sólo por descubrir esos ojitos verdes que como brillantes esmeraldas lo miraban atentos…. Y en ese momento lo comprendió todo. Comprendió, que a pesar de su juventud, ya estaba atado. Siempre lo había estado. Toda su vida se encontraba condicionada por ese momento. El momento en el que conocería a la persona con la que sin duda -y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo-, pasaría el resto de su vida. Sabía que todavía era muy joven, pero también sabía que no le quedaba elección. Nunca había tenido la más mínima oportunidad, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, sabía que ese momento llegaría, en lo más profundo de su subconsciente sabía que ella existía.

Pero lo que nunca habría podido imaginar era que le pasara tan temprano. A él, a James Alan Potter. Al pillo, travieso, encantador y gamberro redomado de James Potter. Y entonces, comenzó a recordar sus últimos veranos, y se dio cuenta de que todos sus principios se habían venido abajo al descubrir esos ojitos….

Él, que siempre se dijo a sí mismo que ninguna chica lo ataría jamás, que probaría con todas hasta que se cansase, que sería famoso por siempre por su fama de irresistible rompecorazones y gamberro del colegio…. lo tenía todo pensado desde hace taaanto tiempo… y que de repente todo eso cambiara para él, simplemente era…indescriptible. Y es que James Potter, jamás podría llegara a ser capaz de describir la sensación que sintió al ver esos preciosos ojos color esmeralda.

James solía describirse a sí mismo como un chico atractivo alto y guapo, de pelo negro desordenado, siempre revuelto e imposible de peinar, ni siquiera con magia-ya se habían encargado sus padres de probar con todo-, grandes ojos castaños siempre con un brillo de astucia y pillería, y de constitución delgada pero atlética. Era el niño más travieso que se pudiera imaginar, siempre estaba maquinando nuevas travesuras…. Pero lo que más le gustaba a James de sí mismo era su forma de volar. ¡Era buenísimo con la escoba! Era ágil, valiente, atrevido, en una palabra: ¡sensacional!

Sin embargo, pese a ser tan especial, nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con los niños de su pueblo, "El Valle de Godric", pues lo consideraban arrogante y muy creído, y él, para devolvérselo siempre les estaba gastando bromas pesadas, lo que no ayudaba nada a su aceptación en el pueblo. Sólo había un niño con el que se llevaba verdaderamente bien, pero éste por desgracia, era muggle, y no podía contarle nada. Por eso, cuando iba a empezar al colegio, tuvo que mentirle y decir que sus padres lo llevaban a un internado del centro de Londres. En verdad, James nunca había entendido el rechazo de sus vecinos.. Él se veía taaan encantador y taaan divertido… simplemente pensaba que los demás eran unos muermos que se morían por ser como él, tan listo, guapo y especial….

James sabía que tenía mucha magia dentro, no sólo porque sus padres Cassandra y John fueran bruja y mago, sino porque se sentía fuerte y poderoso, de hecho, alguna vez su magia se le había ido de las manos… Por ello no le sorprendió lo más mínimo recibir la carta de Hogwarts, a mitad de ese verano. En cuanto la carta llegó a sus manos, comenzó a soñar e imaginar todo lo que iba a poder hacer en el colegio, los amigos que iba a conocer, lo famoso que iba a ser... se moría de ganas e impaciencia de llegar al colegio, y empezar a mostrar su belleza, habilidades y simpatía a los demás… llegaba dispuesto a…¡convertirse en el rey del colegio! Y, por supuesto… quería estar en la casa Gryffindor. Era la casa que a él le correspondía, y no sólo porque su padre había estado allí, sino porque ¡él era valiente y noble como un león!

Pero claro, esa mirada, esa preciosa mirada le había hecho plantearse toda su vida. El niño habría dado cualquier cosa porque su pelirroja princesita de ojos verdes lo aceptara y lo quisiera…. En ese mismo instante decidió que aquélla hermosa chica cuyo nombre desconocía, sería suya para siempre….

Y entonces, tras ese eterno segundo en el que toda su vida y motivaciones pasaron por delante de sus ojos, James, volvió a la realidad, volvió al tren donde se encontraba esa preciosa princesita, que lo miraba con curiosidad e ilusión.

_**Bueno, aquí esta el cap...bfff no estoy muy segura de si me ha quedado bien...ni tampoco de los nombres de los padres de James, pero bueno es lo que me ha salido... Si alguien tiene sugerencias, quiere que cambie algo... que me lo diga por favorrr! además me ha quedado un poco cortito, porque he creido conveniente cortar ahí, pero bueno... aún así, espero que guste.**_

_**COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS PLIS!**____**jajajaja. DISFRUTAD. BESITOS!**_


	6. Capítulo 6: Hogwarts

_**Capítulo 6: Hogwarts**_

Tras ese eterno segundo de ensoñamiento, por fin James volvió a la realidad. A una realidad que nunca le había parecido tan irreal. No podía creerse lo que le acababa de ocurrir.

Sonrojándose, volvió a mirar los ojos de Lily.

La calidez de los ojos de James le hacían recordar a Lily los felices veranos con su familia en las calurosas playas españolas… Esos ojitos almendrados le transmitían familiaridad, seguridad y calidez, y eso le hacía sentirse taaaan bien… Por ello, lo primero que pensó al verlo fue que quería ser su amiga. Quería hacerse amiga suya y pasar todo el tiempo posible con el…realmente en esa única mirada le transmitió muy buenas sensaciones. Parecía que el niño se había quedado embobado mirándola por segunda vez, por lo que las mejillas de Lily se sonrojaron a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su boca… Llevaban unos segundos mirándose estupefactos sin decirse nada, así que pensó en saludarlos, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, el chico de ojos grises se adelantó:

- Vaya vaya, parece que el compartimento ya estaba ocupado…- dijo mirando con una sonrisita de suficiencia y mofa a Severus, al tiempo que le propinabarnun discreto codazo a su compañero James.- Mi nombre es Sirius, Sirius Black.

Esa mirada hacia su amigo a Lily no le gustó nada, por lo que tras el leve gruñido de Snape a modo de saludo, ella se presentó con un seco:

- Lily Evans.

A lo que James, en respuesta se puso colorado, fue hasta la niña, le cogió la mano, y con una gran labia y soltura, se presentó:

- James Potter, preciosidad.

Lily quedó con la boca abierta. No se esperaba una presentación tan descarada, por lo que enseguida retiró la mano, con las mejillas como un tomate. No sabía si ese gesto le había agradado o no, se sentía confundida…

Entonces tras unos segundos de silencio, el resuelto Sirius habló:

- ¿Y él es…? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Preguntó a Snape.- Y al ver que no contestaba, añadió:

- Podrías ser algo más amable, ¿no? Te estoy preguntando cómo te llamas, todos nos hemos presentado.

- Lily miró enfurecida a Sirius. Definitivamente, empezaba a no caerle bien. Si su amigo no quería hablar, no tenía porque hacerlo. Pero cuando decidió hablar para sacarle la cara, Severus por fín hablo:

- Severus, soy Severus Snape. ¡Qué casualidad que seas un Black!…una persona tan prepotente no puede menos que ser uno de ellos.

Tras esa tensa contestación, Sirius se quedó de piedra. Su primer instinto fue sacar su varita, pero su amigo James lo agarró del brazo, y le hizo sentarse en el asiento, así que decidió que lo mejor era pasar del tema, y entabló una animada conversación con su reciente nuevo amigo.

Lily y Severus hicieron lo mismo, hasta que la conversación de los dos chicos les llamó la atención, y se pusieron a escucharlos atentamente. Hablaban sobre las casas de Hogwarts. James estaba expresando su absoluta preferencia por la casa Gryffindor, y en ese momento le contaba a su amigo:

- Gryffindor es la mejor, por supuesto. Realmente me llevaría un buen disgusto si no estuviera en ella, no cabe duda que es la casa a la que pertenezco…. La casa de los nobles y de los valientes, como mi padre…- dijo el niño lleno de orgullo.- y espero que tú también vayas allí, Sirius, porq…

Pero en ese momento, Severus interrumpió la conversación con un débil y despectivo: Pfffff…. en señal de disgusto.

Sirius y James lo miraron con ceño y expresión chulesca, y ésta vez, fue James el que habló:

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Grasientus?, es que no te gusta Gryffindor?

- Nada, sólo que si prefieres lucir músculo, antes que cerebro….- dijo con una desagradable sonrisita.

- ¿Adónde te gustaría ir a tí, que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas?- intervino Sirius.

James soltó una carcajada, y Severus se limitó a contestar:

- Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente preferiría ir a Slytherin antes que a Gryffindor…

- Bua, y… ¿quién va a querer que lo pongan en Slytherin si no es un asqueroso mago tenebroso? Si me colocaran allí, creo que me largaría del colegio. ¿Tú no?- le preguntó James a Sirius.

Pero éste, sin sonreir y con expresión de disgusto, contestó:

- Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin.

- ¡Jo, y yo que te tenía por una buena persona….!- replicó James.

- A lo mejor rompo la tradición- replicó Sirius sonriendo burlón.- desde luego, me da igual donde ir, con tal de que no me pongan con ese engendro grasiento- dijo con una gran sonrisa, señalando a Snape, a lo que James, de nuevo soltó una sonora carcajada mirando hacia Lily, como invitándola a reírse también.

Pero a Lily aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia, por lo que se enderezó abochornada, y miró primero a James, y luego a Sirius con antipatía, antes de decir:

- Vámonos Severus, buscaremos otro compartimento, libre de idiotas.

- ¡Ooooooooohhhh!

James y Sirius imitaron el tono resabiado de Lily, y James intentó ponerle la zancadilla a Snape cuando salían.

- ¡Hasta luego, Quejicus!- dijo al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cerraba de golpe, y Severus y Lily quedaban de nuevo solos.

Tras el desagradable incidente en el compartimento, el resto del viaje de Lily y Severus fue tranquilo y solitario. Lily le dedicó unas palabras de consuelo a Severus, añadiendo lo estúpidos que le habían parecido esos niños, lo que pareció animar ligeramente la expresión de Snape. El resto del viaje, lo pasaron silenciosamente, ambos pensativos.

Severus pensaba en mil maneras de vengarse de esos dos idiotas, y en lo mucho que deseaba que pusieran a su Lily con él en Slytherin, y por su parte Lily… Lily iba pensando en lo estúpida que había sido al pensar que ese niño era digno de su amistad. A primera vista, se había equivocado completamente, y un fuerte sentimiento de odio hacia él se extendió por su cuerpo. Decidió que no se hablaría nunca más con esos dos niños. Al menos, hasta que fueran más amables con su amigo Sev.

Pero ella no imaginaba lo mucho que le iba a costar cumplir esa promesa, ni tampoco lo mucho que iban a cambiar las cosas durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts….

Lily todavía continuaba sumida en sus profundos pensamientos, cuando comenzaba a oscurecer. Entonces, Severus le anunció que era hora de ir poniéndose las túnicas, pues ya debían estar a punto de llegar a su destino. Y efectivamente, pocos minutos después, el tren se detuvo traqueteando en una pequeña y linda estación de pueblo.

Los niños salieron al pasillo de la locomotora arrastrando sus baúles con gran dificultad, pues los pasillos se hallaban abarrotados de niños impacientes por llegar a tierra firme. Ninguno sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, hasta que con gran alivio por parte de Lily, oyeron la profunda voz del gigante Hagrid, guiándolos.

- Los de primero, por favor… seguidme, pasad por aquí….

La niña se alegró enormemente de oír su voz. Por fin volvía a encontrarse con Hagrid….

Entonces, como pudieron, Lily y su amigo bajaron juntos del tren, y se encontraron cara a cara con el gigante, quien saludó afectuosamente a Lily. Y cuando por fin parecía que todos los de primer año se hallaban reunidos en torno a él, emprendió la caminata.

- Por aquí, seguidme niños. Subiremos a unos botes que nos llevarán por medio del lago negro. Si subís con cuidado, por favor… Los botes son de cuatro personas cada uno. Yo tendré que utilizar uno sólo para mí, por supuesto… Cuando esteis listos, comenzaremos la travesía.

Tras un pequeño momento de caos, todos los botes quedaron ocupados, así que comenzaron a surcar el lago, sin ayuda de ningún remo… los botes estaban encantados. Lily se maravillaba con cada pequeña muestra de magia que veía.

Todos los niños miraban asombrados en derredor, intentando absorber todo cuanto podían. Cuando llevaban unos cinco minutos en los botes, la atronadora voz de Hagrid les llamó la atención:

- Si no me equivoco, en breves tendremos una bonita vista del castillo…

En cuanto hubo dicho esto, unas bonitas luces comenzaron a asomar por el firmamento, seguidos de unos asombrados: ¡OHHHHHH!...¡AHHHHH! por parte de todos los niños.

La vista era, simplemente impresionante. No se podía comparar con nada. Era lo más bello que había visto Lily en su vida. Poco después, y sumamente emocionados e impresionados por la grandeza e inmensidad del elegante castillo, llegaron a su destino.

Pasaron por unas colosales puertas de madera maciza con detalles e inscripciones en oro, y entraron a un vestíbulo asombrosamente adornado, de enormes proporciones. Todo allí era inmenso. Y allí los dejó Hagrid, mientras una profesora desconocida se acercaba a ellos con gesto severo. El ambiente de nervios era palpable, ya todos se hallaban impacientes por saber qué iba a ocurrir.

En cuanto la niña la vio de cerca pensó que parecía la mujer más estricta que había conocido jamás. Una extremadamente severa mirada enmarcada en unas gafas grises de montura cuadrada, su pelo liso y gris en un alto y apretado moño, y una figura alta y esbelta enmarcada por una elegante túnica verde botella, completaban su look, que infundía seriedad por cada poro de su piel.

Después de observar atentamente a todos los niños, habló:

- Bienvenidos al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, profesora de Transformaciones, Subdirectora, y jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

En ese momento, Lily oyó como James emitía un suspiro en señal de protesta. Sin duda, la profesora le había parecido demasiado severa como para poder realizar sus fechorías con impunidad.

- Va a dar comienzo la ceremonia de selección. Ahora serán elegidos para sus respectivas casas. La casa de la que formen parte será su hogar durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts. Cuando reúnan méritos y saquen buenos resultados ganarán puntos para sus casas. Sin embargo, cuando fallen o incumplan las normas del colegio, se les restarán puntos. A final de curso se realizará un recuento de los puntos. La casa que más puntos haya obtenido, ganará la copa de las casas, con el consiguiente orgullo que eso supondrá para cada uno de ustedes. Esperen aquí tranquilos, en unos momentos les haremos pasar al Gran Comedor.- Y tras decir esas palabras, se marchó apresuradamente.

La atmósfera era sumamente tensa. Los nervios, palpables. Todos estaban deseando que se abrieran las puertas. Unos murmullos nerviosos comenzaron a aparecer en las filas. Todos hablaban de la casa a la que querían pertenecer, cuando de repente, las enormes puertas de roble se abrieron, dando paso a una indescriptible visión…

_**Ya está aquí el capítulo... Debería estar estudiando en vez de escribiendo, pero... juro que no lo puedo evitar! Cuando la inspiración viene, viene, y no se puede retener... He escrito todo el capítulo de golpe, mientras comía! JAJAJA. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho!**_

_**SALUDOS A TODOS MIS LECTORES**__**! :D**_


	7. Capítulo 7: La ceremonia de selección

_**La ceremonia de Selección**_

De repente, las enormes puertas de roble se abrieron, dando paso a una de las visiones más impresionantes que Lily había visto nunca. Una sala desproporcionadamente grande, con cuatro larguísimas mesas de madera. A sus lados, bancos repletos de alumnos, que miraban a los de primer años con curiosidad e interés. Las paredes, de elegante piedra iluminadas con grandes antorchas, estaban bordadas con el escudo del colegio, y por todos lados colgaban estandartes de las diferentes casas. El símbolo de Gryffindor, en la mesa de la derecha del todo, era un inmenso león con los colores rojo y dorado. El de Hufflepuff, amarillo, con un tímido Tejón. El de Rawenclaw una imponente águila en un fondo azul cielo, y por último, el de Slytherin, una astuta serpiente en verde y plata. En el centro de todos ellos colgaba otro estandarte, más grande que todos los demás, con el escudo de Hogwarts. Una composición de los cuatro animales respresentativos de cada casa. Pero lo que sin duda más impresionó a los niños fue el inmenso techo. Lily no sabía si se le podía llamar techo. ¿Acaso era un techo? ¡Parecía cielo abierto! Un millón de estrellas surcaban el cielo más hermoso que se pudiera imaginar. Desde esa perspectiva, se podían apreciar todas las constelaciones, incluso una galaxia asomaba por una esquina del comedor. Sin embargo… no corría ni un ápice de brisa, por lo que la sala debía estar cerrada. Un comentario posterior de un niño alto y rubio, le dio la razón. Era un hechizo. Y qué maravilloso le parecía a Lily todo esto… ¡qué mundo de ensueño!.

Conforme los niños iban pasando hacia el centro de la sala, capturaban todas las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros mayores, lo que les ponía nerviosos. Todos se sentían minúsculos ante las atentas miradas de profesores y alumnos.

Cuando ya todos empezaban a preguntarse qué es lo que iba a pasar, un imponente mago de pelo y barba hasta las rodillas entre pelirrojo y canoso, de profundos ojos azules enmarcados por unas gafas de montura cuadradas sobre su torcida y larga nariz, se levantó de un gran trono dorado que se hallaba en el centro de la fila de los profesores, y habló con voz profunda:

- Bienvenidos, alumnos de primer año. Creo que todos os hallaréis cansados y hambrientos del viaje, por lo que no os voy a entretener más… ¡Que comience la selección!

Lily pensó que se trataba de Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio. Pero no le dio tiempo a observarlo mucho, pues tras esas palabras, la severa profesora McGonagall entró de nuevo en la sala, esta vez portando un viejo taburete. Encima del taburete, se encontraba un viejo y raído sombrero mugriento, remendado por todos lados. En cuanto el taburete tocó el suelo, la sala quedó impregnada de un silencio sepulcral, y una raja en forma de alargada boca se abrió en el sombrero, que comenzó a cantar:

_Hace tal vez mil años__  
__que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron.__  
__Había entonces cuatro magos de fama__  
__de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:__  
__El valeroso Gryffin__dor venia del páramo;__  
__el bello__;__Raven__claw, de la cañada;__  
__del ancho valle proc__edía Hufflepuff el suave;__  
__y el astuto Slythe__rin, de los pantanos.__  
__Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:__  
__idearon en común acuerdo un atrevido plan de estudios__  
__para educar jóvenes brujos.__  
__Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio.__  
__Luego, cada uno de aquellos cuatro fundadores__  
__fundó una casa diferente__  
__para los diferentes caracteres__  
__de su alumnado:__  
__Para Gryffindor__  
__el valor era lo mejor;__  
__para Ravenclaw,__  
__la inteligencia__  
__y para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos__  
__era romperse los codos.__  
__El ambicioso Slytherin __  
__ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos. __  
__Estando aún con vida __  
__se repartieron a cuantos venían__  
__pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo__  
__cuando los cuatro estuvieran muertos __  
__y en el hoyo?__  
__Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:__  
__me levanto de su cabeza,__  
__y los cuatro en mi metieron algo de su sesera__  
__para que pudiera elegirlos a mi manera a la primavera.___

_Ahora ponme sobre las orejas.__  
__No me equivoco nunca:__  
__echaré un vistazo a tu mente__  
__¡y te diré de qué casa eres!"_

Cuando el sombrero terminó su canción, la profesora McGonnagal volvió a hablar:

- Bien, niños. Dejaré el sombrero encima del taburete. Conforme diga su apellido, vendrán y se colocarán el sombrero en la cabeza. Él les dirá en que casa deben estar.

Unos incontrolables nervios empezaron a revolverle las tripas a Lily. Por su parte, Sirius, el niño que tanto había molestado a Lily en el tren también parecía muy nervioso. Sin embargo su amigo Sev y el pedante de James parecían muy seguros y tranquilos. La profesora McGonnagal comenzó a llamar:

- Abbey, Thiffany- Una niña con el cabello castaño claro, corto y desgreñado y llamativos ojos azules se acercó temblorosa hacia el sombrero- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!-Exclamó el sombrero. La pequeña Thiffany, mareada pero agradecida, caminó hacia la marea de estudiantes de la mesa Hufflepuff, que la acogieron con grandes sonrisas.

- Ackerman, Neil- un chico con aire alicaído se sentó en el viejo taburete. -¡HUFFLEPUFF!- La mesa de Hufflepuff irrumpió en vítores de nuevo.

- Archibald, Daphne- una chica morena, de pelo muy corto y en punta y duras facciones se puso el sombrero resueltamente en la cabeza, y éste la mandó a Slytherin. La mesa de Slytherin estalló en vítores por primera vez en toda la noche.

- Archibald, Kyle.- Se parecía muchísimo a la niña a la que habían mandado a Slytherin, así que Lily supuso que eran hermanos. El sombrero lo mandó a la misma casa que su hermana, que recibió al niño entusiasmada.

- Avery, Andrew. Un niño con una gran sonrisa desdeñosa se acercó con seguridad hacia el sombrero. El sombrero solía tardar unos segundos en decidirse, pero esta vez no hizo casi falta ni rozarle la cabeza, cuando exclamó con voz rotunda: ¡SLYTHERIN!. Pareció que la elección del sombrero había agradado realmente al niño, que con una gran sonrisa y seguridad se reunió con sus compañeros de Slytherin.

Todavía no se habían estrenado la casa Gryffindor, ni la casa Rawenclaw, y sus alumnos observaban expectantes. A continuación, llamaron a Belby Dylan, que fue para Hufflepuff, tras lo cual, el turno fue para:

- Black, Sirius. Lily lo observó atentamente. Era el desagradable niño del tren. También se dio cuenta de que parecía inseguro y muy nervioso. Ella no sabía porque, Lily aceptaría gustosamente la casa en la que le pusieran. Después de todo, todas parecían buenas. Black se puso el enorme sombrero, y esperó. Pero el sombrero esta vez tardó más que nunca en dar su respuesta. La niña se dio cuenta de que Black se había quedado blanco de la impresión, y entonces miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde todos los alumnos lo miraban con expectación y seguridad. Parecían seguros de que Black debía ir a su casa. Pero al cabo de un rato, cuando los primeros rumores nerviosos comenzaron a desatarse, el sombrero con voz segura, anunció:

-¡GRYFFINDOR! Hubo conmoción en la mesa Slytherin. Todos los alumnos lo miraban como a un ser indeseable que hubiera que evitar a toda costa, algunos incluso con una nota de confusión en sus miradas. Por primera vez a Lily aquel niño le dio lástima. ¿Es que por pertenecer a diferente casa, había que despreciar a alguien? Y ¿Es que el ser de una familia, te hacía ser exactamente como ellos?- pensó Lily. Porque ella, era totalmente distinta de su hermana Petunia.-

Un gran estruendo se oyó en todo el gran comedor, cuando la mesa de Gryffindor, con gran alegría, acogía a su primer nuevo estudiante, mareado, pero con expresión de felicidad.

Por su parte James, estaba radiante porque su nuevo amigo hubiera quedado en Gryffindor.

Tras Black, un nuevo Gryffindor se unió a las filas: Justin Brown, lo que provocó una segunda ovación en la mesa.

Después Rebecca Butter fue escogida para Slytherin, siendo así Rawenclaw la única casa que todavía no había recibido a un nuevo estudiante.

Pero por fin esta racha se rompió, cuando una tímida niña bajita de rubias trenzas y ojos color miel llamada Roxanne Carrigan fue seleccionada para la casa Rawenclaw. Fue escogida con mucho cariño por su mesa.

Tras ella, un nuevo Rawenclaw se unió a sus filas: Connor Crawford.

Después Sylvie Demphsey fue escogida para Hufflepuff. Y al fin, tras ella, le había llegado el turno a Lily. No había palabras para explicar cómo se sentía. Se encontraba sumamente nerviosa y cohibida por todas las miradas de los alumnos.

Comenzó a caminar patosamente hacia el taburete cuando la profesora McGonagall la llamó, y se colocó encima el sombrero. Pero se llevó tal sorpresa al ponérselo, que casi se cae de la silla.

El raído sombrero, comenzó a hablar encima de su cabeza:

-Evans Lily, ¿ehh?- dijo. Preciosa muchachita, llena de magia, inteligencia y valor… Pero también fiel y trabajadora siempre…. Astuta, sin duda… no estoy seguro de qué hacer contigo, eres valiente y leal, desde luego pero una mente así, quizá debería estar en Rawenclaw…. Dime niña, ¿dónde quieres ir?.

Entonces Lily, comenzó a pensar seriamente en sus preferencias. En realidad, le daba igual. Tampoco sabía tanto del mundo de la magia para poder menospreciar ninguna casa, todas parecían tener sus cosas buenas. Quizá la casa que menos gracia le hacía era Slytherin. Había observado atentamente a los alumnos de su mesa, y le parecían algo desagradables e intimidantes. Pero tampoco quería desecharla, pues era donde su amigo Sev quería ir…Realmente no había forma de que ella pudiera decidir, así que intentó dejar la mente en blanco para que sus pensamiento no afectaran demasiado a la decisión del sombrero. Tras un minuto de para ella eterna reflexión por parte del sombrero, éste con voz alegre anunció:

- No me equivocaré si te envio a… ¡GRYFFINDOR!.

Lily estaba abochornada. Le gustaba la casa, pero recordó que era allí donde habían enviado a Black… Genial, ahora tendría que aguantarlo tooodos los días… Sólo faltaba que le enviaran también a Potter allá. Pero de repente recordó a Sev, y se acordó de lo triste que debía estar el pobre por haber sido seleccionada para Gryffindor, así que lo buscó para disculparse con la mirada, y en vez de hallarlo a él, se encontró con la picarona mirada de Potter, que la observaba sonriendo. Esto le puso de muy mal humor, y se pasó el resto de la ceremonia observando la selección, y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ese crio descarado no fuera un Gryffindor. Al fin encontró a su amigo. Parecía muy triste y decepcionado, mirando fijamente hacia el suelo. Le dio mucha lástima, y se sintió culpable, pero pensó que ya hablaría con él más tarde. Además, el todavía podía ir a Gryffindor.

Flint, Courtney, una chica grande y fornida fue nueva miembro de Slytherin, y a continuación llegó su primera compañera de Gryffindor, Zoe Greene.

Zoe parecía muy simpática. Baja y delgadita, de pelo castaño, largo y rizado hasta la cintura, y bonitos ojos marrones rasgados, parecía que se alegraba mucho de ser una Gryffindor. En cuanto llego a la mesa, se sentó al lado de Lily, y entablaron una animada conversación.

Tras Zoe, Shannon Handler fue para Hufflepuff; Linda Harper para Rawenclaw, y Lucy Jones para Slytherin.

De nuevo, otra Gryffindor: Blair Leighton se acerco bailoteando a la mesa, y se sentó al otro lado de Lily. Blair le cayó muy bien en cuanto la vio. Era toda pura felicidad. Desprendía un aura de continua alegría, y a la vez se le veía sumamente segura. Tenía una perpetua y alegre sonrisa sincera en los labios. En cuanto llegó, las tres nuevas Gryffindor se sonrieron mutuamente, y prestaron atención al resto de la selección.

Tras la nueva amiga de Lily, un tímido chico al que Lily todavía no había visto fue llamado al taburete.

- Lupin, Remus.

Remus Lupin era un niño alto, desgarbado y muy delgado, con una espesa mata de pelo de un bonito color mezcla entre castaño muy clarito y rubio, capeado, y unos brillantes ojos de color miel, muy claritos. En su expresión había algo que enternecía a Lily. Reflejaba una tremenda inseguridad. Perecía que estaba completamente descuidado, desvalido. Se podía ver que temía no ser aceptado. Por ello, cuando se acercó hacia el raido sombrero, miró hacia abajo cohibido. Parecía no querer mirar a los demás alumnos, de hecho, daba la impresión de que quería que la tierra se lo tragase. Iba temblando de nervios.

A Lily le dio tanta lástima que tuvo el impulso de acercarse a él. Decidió que, independientemente de la casa para la que fuera seleccionado, después se acercaría a hablar con él. Se haría amiga de ese pobrecito niño.

Nada más rozar su cabeza, el sombrero gritó:

-¡Gryffindor!- Y una tímida sonrisa se formó en el rostro del niño, que se acercó a la mesa. Lily, muy contenta, se dispuso a llamarlo con la mano, pero el niño ya se había encaminado hacia otro grupito. Vio entonces que Sirius le llamaba efusivamente con los brazos, como celebrando la victoria.

-Vayaaa….- pensó Lily, apenada. Parecía que ya se conocían. Desde luego, si el niño era como Black, bien que le habían engañado por segunda vez en un día.

Lo estuvo observando durante un rato, pero observó que pese a la altanería y soltura de Sirius, el niño seguía pareciendo incómodo y abochornado. Por ello, decidió volver a intentarlo más tarde, y volvió a prestar atención nuevamente a la ceremonia.

A continuación, una nueva Gryffindor, Mary McDonald, se les unió, seguida de Zephyr McGregor para Hufflepuff, y de nuevo una Gryffindor: Candy Meyer, que se sentó al lado de Mary.

Gabriel Morris fue a Hufflepuff, y a continuación fue llamado:

-Mulciber, Phillipe. Ese niño realmente le dio escalofríos a Lily. Tenía una expresión contínua de asco y desdén, y una mirada oscura, fría y calculadora.

Nada más ponerse el sombrero, éste grito: ¡Slytherin!. A Lily empezaba a darle mala espina la casa Slytherin.

Tras ese oscuro niño, Ian O'Sea, un niño altanero y con expresión pomposa e inteligente fue seleccionado para Rawenclaw, a cuya mesa acudió con una sonrisa. Seguidamente, Keira Olson fue una nueva Hufflepuff, y le llegó el turno a un niño en el que Lily no había reparado aún.

- Pettigrew, Peter.

Era bajito y muy gordito. Su pelo era de un rubio desvaído, casi del color de la ceniza, y lo llevaba muy corto. Parecía muy tímido, y realmente era bastante feucho. Miró con sus pequeños ojillos de ratón a todos lados, como analizando la situación, y se acercó al taburete. El sombrero tardó una eternidad en decidirse. Lily se preguntó por qué tardaba tanto, cuando por fin, con voz no muy segura, el sombrero anunció:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!.- El niño salió hacia la mesa Gryffindor con expresión inescrutable y se sentó al lado de Remus Lupin.

Y al fin, tras Peter llegó Potter.

-James Potter- llamó McGonagall.

James, haciendo acopio de su descarada sonrisa y su enorme seguridad y arrogancia se encaminó con expresión de chulería hacia el sombrero. Parecía el más seguro de todos sus compañeros. Lily aborreció completamente esa sonrisa, y cruzó los dedos fuertemente debajo de la mesa, para que no quedara en Gryffindor. Justo antes de ponerse el sombrero, el niño le guiñó un ojo, para su desesperación.

- ¡GRIFFINDOR! Anunció el sombrero nada más ponérselo.

- ¡Ohhh, no… qué mala suerte, sólo falta que pongan a Sev en Slytherin…! Pero Lily se animó, creyó que aún había esperanza. ¿Por qué no iba a estar su mejor amigo en su misma casa?.

Tras el odioso Potter, Noah Rowling fue a Rawenclaw, junto con April Scholes y Anthony Scott.

Tras los tres nuevos Rawenclaws, al fin le llegó el turno a Sev.

¡Qué nervios le entraron a Lily! Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Severus quedara en Gryffindor, pero al ponerse el sombrero, éste dijo:

-¡SLYTHERIN!- Oh, no, Slytherin…- pensó Lily. Esa casa no le daba muy buena impresión. Pero intentó olvidar todo ello, y se concentró en buscar con la mirada a su amigo para felicitarlo. Después de todo, era la casa a la que él quería pertenecer, y el que no fuera a su misma casa no impediría que siguieran siendo amigos.

Pero Lily no sabía qué equivocada estaba en eso…

Troy Sullivan y Bridgett Truman fueron ambos a Slytherin, y Jane Sloper y Adrien Stewart a Hufflepuff.

La selección se cerró con Cady Williams, que fue la última Rawenclaw del año.

La sala prorrumpió en aplausos al finalizar la selección. Todos los alumnos estaban sumamente hambrientos, por lo que pocos prestaron atención a las amables palabras de bienvenida del director.

Éste, consciente del hambre y cansancio de los niños, dio por comenzado el banquete, y por arte de magia las mesas se llenaron de miles de platos y vasos de oro diferentes, llenos de los más suculentos manjares y las más sabrosas y reconfortantes bebidas que los niños podrían imaginar.

_**¡Aquí esta la ceremoniaaa! jajajaja. Bueno me ha quedado horrriiiiiiiiiiiblemente largísimo! jajaja por lo que pido disculpas, igual os dormis mientras leeis, pero nose, me dio por inventarme los nombres de todos los niños de primero, y los he cascado todos! jajaja...me ha costado una eternidad escribirlo, estaba ya desesperada... Si lo encontrais coñazo, por favor, decidmelo!jaja**_

**_BESOS A TODOS!;) y...COMMENTS, PLEASE!;)_**


	8. Capítulo 8: Amigas, enemigos

_**Capítulo 8: Amigas, enemigos...**_

Tras una prolongada y suculenta cena llena de los manjares más exquisitos imaginables durante la cual Lily entabló animadas conversaciones con sus nuevas compañeras de Gryffindor, y dirigió iracundas miradas hacia el pesado de James Potter, que no dejaba de observarla embobado, el director Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. Con un gesto de la mano hizo desaparecer todos los platos, hasta que las mesas quedaron totalmente vacías, con lo que se había ganado la atención de todos los alumnos, que entre gritos de protesta (los más rezagados estaban todavía saboreando los suculentos y variados postres), prestaron al fin atención al imponente mago.

- Buenas noches. Otra vez os digo: Bienvenidos de nuevo a los alumnos veteranos, y bienvenidos por primera vez a los de primer año. Ya que antes no he hecho las presentaciones, lo haré ahora.

Al ver el director que sus palabras habían creado rumores de disconformidad, se apresuró a añadir con gracia:

- No os preocupéis, mis queridos alumnos. Seré breve. Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de este colegio, como muchos ya sabréis.- Y dirigió elocuentes miradas a los alumnos que más pinta de traviesos tenían.- Comenzamos otro año. Otro año en Hogwarts, que sin duda espero os resulte de utilidad. Otro gran año de estudios. Sólo deseo que sepáis aprovecharlo inteligentemente. Y dicho esto, el conserje, el Sr. Filch me ha pedido que os comunique que, como todos los años, los artefactos de la tienda de artículos de broma Zonko están terminantemente prohibidos en los terrenos del colegio. Mucho menos, en los castillos. También he de recordaros que no se permitirán para nadie los paseos nocturnos. - y miró tranquilizadoramente en dirección a Remus Lupin, el niño que a Lily le daba tanta lástima. Cosa que a Lily, no le pasó desapercibida, así que se preguntó el porqué de ese gesto, pero no le dio mayor importancia por el momento.

- Y por supuesto, todo alumno que incumpla gravemente las normas será expulsado del colegio -añadió con severidad.

Así pues, sin nada más que decir, les esperan sus camas cómodas y calentitas, y un maravilloso año de estudio, supongo que mañana querrán estar frescos y brillantes para su primer día, pues… ¡Buenas noches, que descansen! Prefectos, acompañen a los alumnos de primer año a sus respectivas salas comunes.- exclamó con una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que se retiraba de la sala.

Un gran alboroto siguió a sus palabras. Todos los niños comenzaban a levantarse de los bancos, cuando un chico alto y fornido con una bonita insignia plateada en su pecho con una gran "P" bordada, se acercó a ellos.

- Gryffindors de primero, por favor, seguidme, soy el prefecto de la casa, os conduciré hasta la sala común.- exclamó con voz autoritaria.

Pero Lily se hallaba en un apuro. No quería irse todavía, debía hablar con su amigo Sev primero, no había hablado con él desde los botes, y quería disculparse por haber quedado en otra casa distinta a la suya. Comenzó a buscarlo nerviosamente con la mirada, y al fin lo localizó. Se encontraba al fondo de la mesa Slytherin al lado de un prefecto de angulosas facciones y desdeñosa expresión, con el largo pelo rubio platino hasta los hombros. Al parecer, el desagradable prefecto le estaba dando instrucciones a su amigo.

Al verlo, Lily sonrió, y se encaminó hacia él. Quería hablar con él a toda costa, pero a medio camino una cálida mano le agarró del brazo por detrás.

- ¿Qué haces preciosa? ¿Adónde te diriges? ¿No iras a hablar con ese idiota de Quejicus, verdad? Tienes que venir con nosotros a la sala Común, o te perderás, princesa.- le dijo suavemente al oído James.

Lily, exasperada, retiró su brazo bruscamente del de James, y le contestó duramente, más de lo que en verdad pretendía:

- Para ti, no soy princesa Potter. Ni tampoco preciosa. Para ti soy simplemente Evans. Eso, si te concedo el privilegio de que me dirijas la palabra.

James se quedó boquiabierto, con cara de perrito abandonado. No imaginaba que su princesita fuera a ser tan brusca con él, después de lo dulce y delicada que parecía. Sin embargo, no se desanimó, y con una sonrisa le contestó:

-Vamos, linda, tú no eres así. Eres la flor más dulce que he visto en mi vida. Esos ojos tan preciosos no me pueden mirar enfadados, por favor…- rogó.- Además, yo sólo quiero que no te pierd….

Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, ya que el prefecto de Gryffindor se acercaba hacia ellos con gesto enfadado:

-¡Vamos, qué hacéis ahí parados los dos, he dicho que me sigáis. Si os perdéis os descontaré 10 puntos para Gryffindor!, ¡andando!- y los llevó arrastras hacia la cabeza de la fila de alumnos de primero.

-Genial- pensó Lily. -No llevamos ni dos horas en el castillo, y ya me he llevado mi primera bronca por culpa del arrogante de Potter.-

James la miró con carita apenada, y abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero Lily fue más rápida, y se escabulló hacia atrás, para encontrase con sus nuevas amigas. Con lo que el pobre James, cabizbajo y tristón se acercó a Sirius y Lupin.

Con todo el jaleo la pobre Lily no había podido buscar a Severus para hablar con él, por lo que decidió que al día siguiente, durante el desayuno lo buscaría.

Y entre animadas conversaciones y sonoras exclamaciones de admiración por la majestuosidad y elegancia del interior del castillo, por fin llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, no sin antes pasar por siete enormes tramos de escaleras de piedra que se movían solas, y elegantes y antiguos cuadros parlantes en movimiento colgados por todas las paredes, que alegres, saludaban a los nuevos alumnos.

La sala común de Gryffindor se hallaba en la torre de Astronomía, en el séptimo piso. Por ello todos los niños se hallaban cansados y preguntándose cuándo llegarían, cuando pararon frente a un gran retrato de una señora gorda con un pomposo vestido de color rosa chillón.

Para el asombro de todos, la señora gorda preguntó con una voz tan chillona como su vestido:

-¿Contraseña queridos?...

- _Lumus Solem- _respondió el prefecto, haciéndose notar.

- Está bien, querido. Pasad, niños, bienvenidos….

La sala común era preciosa. La estancia más acogedora que se pudiera imaginar. Las paredes de piedra se hallaban forradas con estandartes de terciopelo de los colores escarlata y dorado y el dibujo de un poderoso león al fondo de una de ellas. La sala se encontraba repleta de cómodos y esponjosos sillones a juego con los colores de la casa, y estampados con miles de bonitos detalles en color dorado.

También había numerosas mesas en las que los alumnos podían estudiar, hacer sus tareas o jugar partidas a algún juego mágico. En la pared del centro de la sala presidía una enorme y bonita chimenea, cuyo cálido y acogedor fuego iluminaba sobradamente la habitación, y daba una placentera sensación hogareña. Unos grandes ventanales que sin duda durante el día llenarían la sala de luz diurna, dejaban ver el hermoso paisaje que se extendía a su alrededor, desafortunadamente en tinieblas por la hora que era.

Si seguías hasta el final de la sala, podías encontrar dos escaleras. Una llevaba hacia la derecha, tras la cual se podía llegar a los dormitorios de los chicos, y la de la izquierda hacia los de las chicas.

Todos los niños estaban impresionados. No podían creer que fuera tan bonita y acogedora. Estaban deseando darle utilidad, y por supuesto, ver sus habitaciones. El prefecto les indicó que sus habitaciones se hallaban en el primer piso, así que, sin más dilación, todos ellos subieron atropelladamente, con unas ganas locas de ver por fin sus dormitorios.

Lily subió charlando con su nueva amiga Blair.

Blair Leighton, pequeñita y resuelta, con el dorado pelo largo, brillante fino y liso como una tabla y bonitos ojos pardos y soñadores, era un amor. Un cielo de niña. Con lo poco que Lily había podido hablar con ella, y ya estaba deseando saber más sobre su vida. Alegres, las dos niñas llegaron a la habitación.

En cuanto entraron, Blair se lanzó a la que quería que fuera su cama: la del fondo, e inmediatamente después ocupó la cama de al lado, y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

- Lil! ¡Aquí, tú aquí conmigo, estas serán nuestras camas!.

Realmente a Lily le encantaba Blair. Era toda pura felicidad. Desprendía una continua y contagiosa felicidad.

Lily le sonrió, y se acomodó.

La habitación era sencilla, pero muy hermosa. Cinco cómodas camas adoseladas con colchas de color escarlata, con una mesilla al lado de cada una. En cada mesilla, una pequeña lamparita de aceite, dorada. Unas pequeñas ventanitas en forma de arcos de medio punto les dejaban ver la luz de las estrellas.

- Ven, Lil, vamos a ver los baños- la arrastró efusivamente Blair.

Y entre risas, ambas niñas, a las que después se unieron el resto de compañeras fueron hacia los baños para explorarlos.

Tras la exhaustiva exploración de los baños y el dormitorio, las niñas decidieron bajar un rato a la sala común. No era demasiado tarde, y estaban impacientes por comenzar a hacer vida social. Bajaron todas menos la pequeña Mary, que se encontraba soñolienta del largo viaje.

Pero, para la desagradable sorpresa de Lily, nada más bajar se encontró con la risueña cara de….

**HOOOOLA A TOOODOS!****Aquí está el capítulo. ¿Con la risueña cara de quién...! jajaja supongo que ya os lo imagináis todos no? jeje**

**Bueno, este es un capítulo de transición que tenía que hacer, tenía que definir un poco a algún personaje, como he hecho con la mejor amiga de Lily, la loca de Blair.. jajaj. Así que ahí está... En el prox capítulo empezarán las clases! Tachan tacháaaan! jajaja Y Lily hablará por fin con Snape, y empezaran los roces fuertes con James, Sirius... y alguna que otra niña... jaja.**

**Cuidaos mucho,****BESOS, y MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME! **


	9. Capítulo 9: Primer día de clases

_**Capítulo 9: Primer día de clases.**_

-….de Potter, como no. Nada más bajar tuvo a menos de un centímetro la cara del petardo de Potter. ¿Por qué? Pues porque por una extraña e inexplicable razón, las escaleras que bajaban desde los dormitorios de las chicas se habían convertido en un pulido tobogán de piedra, y las chicas habían caído, quedando Lily en la horrenda situación de estar justo encima del cuerpo de Potter.

Lily no sabía exactamente porque, pero intuía que Potter había sido el responsable de aquella situación, principalmente porque toda la sala común se partía de risa señalándole, y algunos de los alumnos más mayores incluso lo felicitaban efusivamente. Sólo era el primer día, y James Potter ya era famoso en la torre de Gryffindor.

La reacción de Lily ante todo esto no se hizo esperar. En un primer momento, se asustó por la caída. Pero en cuanto vio la cara de James tan cercana a la suya, fue como si repentinamente el tiempo se parara. Se fijó en sus hermosos ojos y sus carnosos labios y aspiró su agradable aroma, sonrojándose hasta el límite, y quedándose totalmente paralizada y aturdida por su olor. Entonces el travieso James sonrió socarronamente, y al ver Lily su sonrisa burlona, hechó el brazo hacia atrás, y le dio un fuerte tortazo en la cara, a la vez que se ponía en pie, sacudiéndose enérgicamente la túnica.

-¡POTTER ERES UN IMBÉCIL! ¡QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS HECHO!- vociferó.

A lo que James se puso colorado y se tocó con la mano el lugar donde Lily le había pegado. En vez de enfadarse, aún extendió más su sonrisa.

-¡UFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ERES INSUFRIBLE!- gritó Lily preguntándose cómo las malas formas no le afectaban en absoluto.

Entonces, ocurrió algo que aún le hizo enfurecer más.

Black, con su desagradable sonrisa chulesca salió de entre la multitud, se acercó a James, le chocó con fuerza la mano, y con voz enérgica dijo:

- UUuuuhh! ¡Bien hecho hermano! Jajaja El primer día, y ya te has lucido. ¡Seremos grandes juntos!

Todo el mundo en la sala reía a carcajadas, así que Lily y sus amigas no pudieron más, y estallaron:

- ¡SOIS HORRIBLES! NOS HEMOS CAIDO POR VUESTRA CULPA, QUE HABÉIS HECHO!

Entonces, Remus Lupin, el niño que tanta lástima había dado a Lily durante la selección, se acercó, y resueltamente explicó:

- Bueno, simplemente James intentó subir detrás de ti las escaleras para hablar contigo, se veía que tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo… Y entonces, las escaleras se convirtieron en un tobogán… y bueno, lo demás… ya lo sabes.

James se puso rojo como un tomate, al igual que Lily, y ambos miraron fijamente al suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante que hubieran visto jamás.

Entonces, Zoe, de mal humor por la caída, preguntó:

-¿ Y por qué demonios se ha convertido en un tobogán!

- Es un hechizo. El sistema es así desde los fundadores. Pasa en todas las casas. Por lo visto, los fundadores debían considerar que los chicos no éramos de fiar… Sin embargo, las chicas sí podéis entrar en nuestros dormitorios….

- Ouch!- James se frotaba la rabadilla, pues se había golpeado en esa zona al caer.

- ¡Te está bien empleado, por fisgon!- le gritó Lily, está vez más condescendiente. Después del susto, casi le hacía hasta gracia la situación. Lo mejor de todo es que el pesado de Potter había recibido su merecido.

- ¡Pero oye, eso no es justo! ¿Por qué las chicas pueden entrar en nuestros dormitorios y nosotros no a los de ellas?- protestó Black con fastidio.

- Es evidente que hoy se ha demostrado el motivo, petardo- contestó Zoe resueltamente.

Todos los alumnos que observaban parecían divertidos con la situación. Las chicas se reían y animaban a las niñas, y los chicos azuzaban y apoyaban a los niños.

Después de un buen rato de infructuosa discusión, Lily sentenció:

-Bueno, ya que no hay nada interesante que ver aquí, me voy a la cama. Y así, las demás chicas la siguieron a la habitación.

Sin embargo, los chicos se sentaron en el sillón más cercano al fuego, y comenzaron a recrear con mímica el incidente, para el gran fastidio de Lily, que subió exasperada a la habitación.

Con todo el cansancio del viaje, la selección y el pequeño y no tan desagradable a los ojos de Lily incidente, la pelirroja y sus amigas cayeron rendidas al sueño casi sin darse cuenta, y cuando Lily abrió los ojos por primera vez, ya era de día.

Hacía un hermoso día. Un pequeño y tímido rayito de sol se filtraba por una de las ventanitas del dormitorio, por lo que Lily intuyó que todavía era muy temprano. Intentó volver a dormirse, pero le resultó imposible: Ya estaba llena de nervios por afrontar su primer día. No podía dejar de pensar que por fin iba a poder hacer magia por primera vez, que a partir de ese momento, ella formaba parte de ese mágico mundo. Así pues, se levanto radiante, y como era temprano, decidió tomar una ducha fresquita para despejarse: nada mejor que empezar el día con un buen baño- pensó.

Hoy sería su día. Hablaría con Severus, se divertiría con sus amigas, y aprendería miles de cosas maravillosas. No iba a dejar que nada, absolutamente nada ni NADIE le estropeara el día.

Cuando salió de la ducha todas sus compañeras estaban ya despiertas, y la saludaron amablemente. Sobre todo Blair, que corrió a darle un beso en la mejilla a su amiga. Sin embargo, cuando la pequeña Mary pasó por su lado, no le dirigió la palabra y se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado.

Mary McDonald, de pequeña estatura, guapa, morena con el pelo ondulado y largo y bonitos ojos color miel, no parecía para nada la clase de persona que hace esas cosas. De hecho, en la selección a Lily le había parecido muy simpática, por ello, cuando Mary pasó por su lado ignorándola en su camino hacia el lavabo Lily se extraño, y con una notable expresión de confusión les preguntó a Candy, Blair y Zoe:

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a Mary conmigo?¿La habéis visto? No lo entiendo… no le he hecho nada, y ayer parecía tan amable…

- ¡Que tonta, déjala, sea lo que sea, se le pasará, tú no has hecho nada!- respondió tranquilizadoramente Zoe. Candy se limitó a encogerse de hombros extrañada y susurrar que hablaría con ella, y Blair no le dio ninguna importancia:

-Qué importa, Lil, déjala, ¡vamos a desayunar, estoy impaciente por empezar las clases!- y cogiendo de la mano a Zoe y Lily mientras daba saltitos, preguntó alegremente:

- ¿Vienes, Candy?-

- No, esperaré a Mary, haber si puedo averiguar que le ocurre.

- Perfecto, nos vemos luego!-contestó felizmente la rubia, y se fue dando saltitos de alegría y arrastrando a sus dos amigas con ella.

Juntas bajaron al gran comedor a desayunar, y se sentaron al principio de la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Pero qué le pasaría a Mary? ¡Que borde ha sido contigo Lily! Ya te puede dar una buena explicación…-protestaba ceñuda Zoe.

- Bahh!nof imfothar, Zaue, Lilu vare mussshu mos que eso…- respondió Blair con la boca llena de salchichas, quitándole importancia con el brazo.

Lily, olvidándose del tema y centrándose en su gran felicidad se sirvió un buen cuenco de cereales de chocolate, y buscó con la mirada a Severus en la mesa de Slytherin. Pero parecía que aún no había bajado a desayunar, o que ya se había marchado, por lo que Lily volvió a desanimarse un poco… Pero no por mucho tiempo, teniendo a Blair cerca eso era casi misión imposible.

Cuando las tres amigas estaban terminando el desayuno la temible profesora McGonagall se acercó a ellas para repartirles los horarios del año.

- Empezarán el día con Historia de la Magia, señoritas. En el horario viene detallado cómo llegar al aula. Más vale que se apresuren si no quieren llegar tarde.

Diez minutos después, se encontraban frente al aula de Historia de la Magia, esperando a que el profesor llegara.

- Bfff…. Historia de la magia, ¡qué horror! Cómo son capaces de ponernos la primera hora del lunes con historia de la magia! Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que es la asignatura más coñazo que se imparte en Hogwarts…-bufaba Zoe.

- ¿Tu padre y tu madre, son los dos magos?- preguntó Lily interesada.

- Sí. Somos una familia muy antigua de sangre pura, pero desde luego a mí eso me da igual. No entiendo todos esos prejuicios de los sangre limpia, a mi todo el mundo me parece bueno… ¿Y vosotras, chicas?

- No, yo… yo en verdad soy hija de muggles. Nadie de mi familia ha sido mago, que yo sepa…

- Oh!, genial!-dijo Zoe con una sonrisa. -¿ Y tú, Blair?

- Bueno, yo soy mitad y mitad. Mi mami es bruja, pero mi padre es muggle. Jijijiji tendríais que ver cómo se lo tomó cuando se entero…-dijo divertida.

Y en eso estaban, cuando pasaron por su lado un grupito de varios chicos con túnicas verdes y escudo con una serpiente dibujada. Eran Slytherin, y de su mismo año.

- ¡Agggg! Sangres sucia por aquí, ya decía yo que olía a mierda en el pasillo!

Lily no entendió muy bien esa expresión, así que hizo caso omiso de ella, y se acerco hacia uno de ellos: era Severus.

-¡Sev!- dijo con un gritito y una gran sonrisa, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo es esto Severus, te relacionas con esta asquerosa hija de muggles, sangre sucia?- dijo con gran rencor el chico con la expresión de asco y frialdad.

Severus miró hacia el suelo, como avergonzado. Después, con las mejillas coloradas subió la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Lily, y soltó:

- Es mi amiga, Mulciber. Lily tiene mucha magia dentro a pesar de no ser sangre limpia.

- Da igual, te relacionas con los sangre sucia, eres igual que ellos! ¡Das asco Snape!- Y con grandes risotadas desdeñosas se alejaron corriendo del lugar.

Lily, abochornada, intentó hablar con Severus, pero él la rechazó, y con un gesto brusco se perdió corriendo por el pasillo.

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta, al igual que sus dos amigas, que se apresuraron a intentar subirle el ánimo:

-Lils, no te preocupes por eso. ¡Son unos idiotas redomados que no saben ni lo que dicen!- dijo Zoe.

- ¿De verdad les vas a hacer caso a esos cerdos asquerosos?¡Si fueran la mitad de buenos que tú, aun siento sangre limpia se darían con un canto en los dientes!- la tranquilizó Blair.

La primera clase de Lily transcurrió lenta. Síii… sumamente lenta y aburrida. Pero no sólo fue la primera clase, sino que todas las clases del día se le hicieron lentas y pesadas. No veía el momento de que aquel horrible día pasara ya, y menos aún el de hablar con su amigo Severus.

Por ello, cuando por la noche, tras varias horas de infructuosa búsqueda por los terrenos y el interior del castillo de su amigo Snape, Lily se sintió agradecida de llegar por fin a la sala común, y en cuanto llegó subió a su dormitorio a acostarse.

Nada deseaba más en ese momento que un dulce sueño reparador que le hiciera olvidar todos sus problemas.

-Bueno…- pensó aliviada. Por lo menos hoy no he tenido que aguantar a los pesados de turno…- Y con ese pensamiento positivo, al fin, se durmió.

…

_**¡HOLA HOLA, SE QUE HE TARDADO ALGO EN ACTUALIZAR, Y MÁS AÚN EN MI OTRA HISTORIA, PERO ME DISCULPO PORQUE ANDO DE EXAMENES… MUY AGOBIADA, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA NADA! EL DÍA 9 TERMINO, Y A PARTÍR DE ESE DÍA PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MUCHO MÁS A MENUDO MIS DOS HISTORIAS! **_

…_**..Y HABLANDO DE ESTA EN CONCRETO, A PARTÍR DEL CAPÍTULO QUE VIENE, DAMOS UN ENORME SALTO EN EL TIEMPO, PLANTÁNDONOS REPENTINAMENTE YA EN EL SEXTO CURSO DE LILY Y JAMES… ERA NECESARIO, O LA HISTORIA SE HARÍA ETERNA!**_

_**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!**_

_**¡BESOS!**_


	10. Capítulo 10: Las cartas

_**Las cartas**_

Un débil rayo de luna se filtraba por las tupidas cortinas de una pequeña habitación, e iluminaba tímidamente el hermoso rostro de una pelirroja de dieciséis años, que dormía profundamente, a pesar de un incesante repiqueteo de origen desconocido.

Tras cinco largos minutos, el suave ruido aumentó en intensidad, lo que provocó que Lily se desvelara. Extrañada y desperezándose, miró en derredor con el objetivo de descubrir el origen del incesante y molesto ruidito.

El ruido venía de las ventanas, así que se acercó a ellas, corrió las cortinas, y descubrió una pequeña lechuza parda detrás. Abrió la ventana con sumo cuidado para no despertar a nadie, y recogió a la la pequeña lechuza, que con ligero gesto de molestia, extendió la pata para que Lily recogiera el pequeño trozo de pergamino que portaba en ella.

Lily desdobló con fastidio el pergamino mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la lechuza, podía imaginar perfectamente quién le escribía a estas horas… Y en efecto, no se equivocó:

_Querida Lily:_

_Sé que este último año las cosas no nos han ido muy bien. Pero no puedes imaginar lo arrepentido que estoy de todo. Te pido perdón una vez más por el incidente de aquel día debajo del haya… no debí insultarte. Me pasé mucho, lo sé, y lo siento. Me embarga un profundo y desesperado arrepentimiento._

_Y créeme si te digo que necesito tu perdón, necesito tu sonrisa para poder vivir. Eres lo único que me inspira en mis días grises. La única persona que sería capaz de sacarme una sonrisa incluso aunque fuera el fin del mundo. Eres tan importante para mí, Lily…._

_Te sueño constantemente, no puedo evitarlo, la conciencia no me deja tranquilo, ni me dejará jamás hasta que no encuentre tu perdón…._

_Después de todo, las diferencias entre nuestros amigos no tienen por qué afectarnos a nosotros también. Aunque claro, nunca entenderé que te hables con ese cerdo de Potter, que lo único que quiere desde que te conoce es… bueno, mejor dejémoslo. Juro que no volveré a hacerte lo que te hice. Por favor, piénsalo. Espero que pases bien las horas que te quedan de vacaciones, antes de verme en el tren. Te espero en nuestro compartimiento, el de siempre, por favor…_

_Con mis más sinceras disculpas,_

_Te quiere,_

_Severus Snape._

Lily frunció el ceño, disgustada. Su mejor amigo… o mejor debería decir: su ex mejor amigo…

Habían cambiado tanto las cosas durante estos cinco años… había cambiado absolutamente todo. Pero sobre todo, su relación con los habitantes de Hogwarts…

Y pensar que cuando llegó en primero pensaba que nada jamás podía hacer que se distanciara de su amiguito de alma, Severus Snape…

Pero la realidad era otra distinta. Severus Snape, perdidamente enamorado de Lily desde que tiene uso de razón, miembro de la casa Slytherin, defensores de la pureza de sangre a ultranza, y enemigos acérrimos de la casa Gryffindor desde tiempos de sus fundadores…

Snape se había dejado arrastrar por las creencias de su casa. Siempre había pensado como ellos, pero delante de su gran amor Lily, no lo demostraba. Sin embargo… poco a poco sus compañeros de Slytherin se habían vuelto mucho más radicales en su postura. Aspiraban a servir al Señor Tenebroso en su causa, a serle leales y fieles por toda la eternidad. Deseaban unirse a su causa, ser mortífagos. Lo más oscuro y horrible que una persona pudiera imaginar… ellos eran capaces de matar a una persona simplemente por ser sangre sucia, mestiza, o incluso por discrepar en su manera de pensar, lo que llamaban "traidores a la sangre".

Era algo horrible, que Lily no podía soportar, no podía soportar que Severus se juntara con aquella clase de gente, y mucho menos aún que simpatizara con sus ideales. Pero lo que jamás podría permitirle era que le insultara de aquella manera.

Por otro lado estaba el idiota, o …no tan idiota de James Potter.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, los merodeadores como ahora se hacía llamar, eran por supuesto enemigos acérrimos de Snape.

Eran por así decirlo como "los dioses" del colegio. Arrogantes, guapos, arrebatadores, divertidos, populares, inteligentes, fuertes… y todo lo que se podía decir. (Salvo Peter Pettigrew, claro, nadie podía entender cómo le dejaban ir con ellos). Todas y cada una de las chicas besaban el suelo por donde pisaban, y absolutamente todos los chicos los odiaban a muerte.

Snape no iba a ser una excepción, sobre todo porque James Potter desde que había pisado el castillo no había dejado tranquila a su gran amor. Y al principio lo podía soportar, pues Lily lo despreciaba y lo odiaba, pero hacia finales del último curso se había producido un fuerte e inesperado cambio en la relación. Lily había dejado de insultarlo, ya le llamaba por su nombre, era mucho más condescendiente con él….

Snape sospechaba que ella se estaba enamorando de Potter. Del asqueroso Potter, la persona que menos merecía en el mundo a su preciosa princesita… el cerdo de James Potter…. Y por supuesto, no podía permitirlo bajo ningún concepto. Haría lo que hiciera falta por detener aquella situación. Cualquier cosa…

Por ello, se había decidido una vez más a escribir a Lily. Llevaba todo el verano intentado su perdón, desde que una fatídica tarde de finales de mayo, durante la cual James y sus secuaces lo estaban molestando, su preciosa niña salió en su defensa, y él, humillado y abochornado… la insultó, sí… aún no sabe cómo fue capaz, pero lo hizo, y no hay nada de lo que se arrepienta más.

Sin embargo, pese a las cartas diarias rogando perdón, no había obtenido todavía ninguna respuesta por su parte. Y eso le atormentaba, no le dejaba dormir, no le dejaba ni vivir…

Pero ésta, era la última noche de vacaciones, 31 de agosto, y al día siguiente, la abordaría en el tren.

Suplicaría su perdón de rodillas si era necesario, haría lo que fuera por ver de nuevo una sonrisa en la cara de Lily, una sonrisa dirigida a él…esa sonrisa que le iluminaba la vida…

Su Lily Evans….

**Hola a todos, ¡mil gracias por vuestra ayuda! capítulo un poco cortito, pero era para explicar un poco el paso del tiempo y eso… a partír de ahora hay mucha más acción! Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya sabeís, quejas, sugerencias… ¡dejad comentarios! **** BESITOS! :D**


	11. Capítulo 11: En el tren

_**Capítulo 11: En el tren.**_

Con un suspiro de resignación, Lily volvió a doblar el pergamino. No pensaba contestarle. Prefería decir las cosas a la cara, como una buena Gryffindor, así que acudiría al dichoso vagón de tren, su compartimiento de siempre, a ver qué le decía… Estaba dispuesta a escuchar, pero no cedería tan fácilmente. En el fondo le daba mucha lástima, pero hay cosas en la vida que no se perdonan tan facilmente.

La mañana del 1 de septiembre amaneció fría y gris, como su estado de ánimo. Lo cierto es que le ponía triste pensar en la situación a la que había llegado con su amigo de toda la vida, y no tenía ninguna gana de escuchar sus penosas explicaciones. Estaba hasta. Ya no creía en sus disculpas, pues siempre volvía a decepcionarla, una y otra vez….

Nadie en Hogwarts entendía como la guapa, lista y popular prefecta Lily Evans podía seguir siendo amiga de ese tal Snape. Había tenido ya demasiada paciencia con él. Así que nada más despedirse de sus padres y de su desagradable hermana Petunia, se dirigió hacia el compartimento.

Aquel compartimento en el que una vez, de niña, cuando todavía no sabía nada del mundo ni de la magia, había pasado todo el viaje acompañada de su ya no tan mejro amigo Severus Snape, y sobre todo… el compartimiento donde había conocido al arrog…encantador…James Potter.

Este último recuerdo le dibujó una feliz sonruisa en su linda cara, pero desapareció rápidamente. Lily se negaba a creer que amaba a James Potter, de hecho, siempre lo había aborrecido!no podía ser que del día a la mañana lo encontrara: guapo, tierno, encantador, arrebatador, caballeroso, inteligente, ágil, musculoso, fuerte, maravilloso, perf…- ¡Ayyy!, basta!- se obligó a pensar.- No puede ser, es James Potter. No puede gustarme Potter, es tan…dulc…¡No!. Es creído, arrogante, y pesado!- se obligó a pensar mientras la sonrisa se volvía a dibujar en sus labios.

Y en ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento. Era Severus, que, animado al ver la sonrisa de Lily, creyéndose que era por él, le sonrió también, y se abalanzó sobre ella, con la intención de darle un abrazo.

A Lily no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, y antes de que se diera cuenta, la puerta del vagón volvió a abrirse, y un cegador destello de luz roja salió de una varita, rozando la oreja izquierda de Snape.

-¡Quítale las manos de encima, roñoso!- gritó una encolerizada voz.

-¡POTTER!- gritaron Lily y Snape a la vez, al tiempo que Snape sacaba su varita, y despedía un rayo de luz amarillenta hacia un enfurecido Potter, que tuvo que esquivarlo saltando.

- ¿¡Qué narices es lo que te pasa, Potter, por Merlín, por qué razón has tenido que atacar a mi amigo!¡ Como prefecta que soy, la próxima vez os voy a deja sin puntos!

- ¡Estaba intentando aprovecharse de ti!- explicó James indignado.

- Sólo iba abrazarla, idiota, cosa que ya te gustaría hacer a ti, me consta…- dijo Snape burlona y desdeñosamente.

-¿Y por qué razón ibas aa… Un momento… le has perdonado, Lily, como has podido perdonar a este cerdo después de lo que te hizo!- preguntó James con furia.

- Yo hago lo que me viene en gana, Potter, pero no, no iba a perdonarlo, sólo quería escuchar sus disculpas, ¡pero como siempre, tú, entrometiéndote, lo has estropeado todo!- gritó Lily rabiosamente. - ¡Eres insoportable!- y con lágrimas en los ojos, se marchó, dejándolos a los dos con la boca de par en par.

Buscó el compartimento en el que estaban sus mejores amigas Zoe y Blair, y se dejó caer en el asiento, derrotada y pensativa. Les contó a ambas el suceso, situación que aprovecharos las dos para ponerlos a caldo, sobre todo a Snape, que no lo querían ni en pintura, y sin ánimo para nada más, Lily se pasó el resto del viaje pensativa…

Ella no quería verlos, y mucho menos hablar con ninguno de los dos. Estaba harta de que estuvieran siempre como el perro y el gato. Harta del comportamiento de Snape y sus excusas, y harta de la arrogancia de Potter y de su estúpida manía de meterse en su vida de aquella manera… Pero sobre todo decepcionada por el comportamiento de James. Creía que había cambiado... Ese año no les iba a aguantar ni media tontería a ninguno de los dos.

Por eso cuando James se acercó al vagón para disculparse, la mirada asesina que le dirigió Blair le hizo cambiar de opinión rápidamente. Lily no habló con nadie más el resto del día, ni siquiera cuando llegó a Hogwarts. Lo primero que hizo nada más acabar el banquete de bienvenida fue dirigirse hacia su habitación, y echarse a dormir… Es lo que necesitaba. Dormir para olvidar…

Justo antes de dormirse decidió que iba a pasar de ellos dos hasta que le dieran suficientes motivos razonables para perdonarlos, y tras tomar esa decisión, al fin, se durmió plácidamente.

…

**¡HOLA HOLA! PERDONAD POR LA TARDANZA… CAPÍTULO CORTITO, PERO A CAMBIO, PROMETO SUBIR EL PRÓXIMO EN MUY POCOS DÍAS!**

**¡BESITOS A TODOS! **


	12. Capítulo 12: Sexto curso

_**Sexto curso**_

Esa mañana, el haber disfrutado de un largo sueño reparador le había cambiado totalmente la perspectiva de los hechos. Volvía a estar en Hogwarts, ya en su sexto año, y estaba radiante de felicidad por ello.

Volvía a estar con sus dos amigas del alma, tenían taaanto que hablar con ellas sobre el largo verano… Tanto que contarse… pero sobre todo, y aunque le costara y le doliera reconocerlo, quería ver a James. Realmente lo había hechado en falta desde el verano.

¿El por qué de tan fuerte cambio en su relación con James Potter?

James siempre había sido un pesado con ella. Desde que entraron en Hogwarts, no dejaba de molestarla, la seguía a todas partes, tenía verdadera obsesión por Lily. En un principio a la pelirroja le parecía algo enfermizo, incluso un poco obsesivo, estaba harta de que no le dejara ni a sol ni a sombra, de que se pasara el día llamándola princesa (cosa que ella aborrecía), y sobre todo harta de que se llevara tan mal con Severus. Peleaban constantemente.

Lily pensaba que eran celos por todo el tiempo que pasaba con su amigo. Y no estaba muy equivocada, pero no sólo eran celos. Ambos tenían una aversión mutua extrema, inexplicablemente acentuada desde el cuarto año. Según rumores, los merodeadores habían intentado gastarle una broma pesada a Snape, pero en el último momento James se arrepintió por la peligrosidad de la broma, y paró lo que sin duda podría haber desencadenado un accidente mortal para Severus. Lily siempre se preguntaba de qué podría haberle salvado, qué broma tan macabra podría haber estado preparando, pero nunca lo había conseguido averiguar.

Desde aquél entonces, Snape le debía la vida a James, cosa que no podía soportar.

Parecía que día tras día se odiaban más y más, pero eso no se detenía allí. No sólo James odiaba a "Quejicus", como ellos lo llamaban, sino que todos los merodeadores se pasaban el día molestándole, insultándole y gastándole bromas pesadas.

Eso, y el hecho de que fueran taaan sumamente arrogantes había hecho que Lily y sus amigas no pudieran soportar bajo ningún concepto a ninguno de ellos.

Se creían dioses. Iban por la escuela pavoneándose y haciendo siempre lo que les daba la gana. Incumplian normas constantemente, y les daba igual, incluso alardeaban de ello.

El único que se librara un poco era Remus Lupin. Era el que siempre sabía parar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, el único que tenía algo de sentido común. Lupin era la excepción de los merodeadores. Era estudioso, responsable y prefecto. El único capaz de controlarlos un poco. También tenía mucho éxito, claro, se había convertido en un chico alto, musculoso y sobre todo muy atractivo. Era el único aparte de Peter que conservaba su modestia, dejando a un lado la gran arrogancia de Sirius y James. Además, su amabilidad y timidez le hacían ganarse las simpatías de profesores y alumnos, y los suspiros de un gran número de alumnas.

Luego estaba Peter Pettigrew. No inspiraba muchas simpatías. Era callado, extremadamente introvertido y reservado, nunca podías saber qué opinaba en realidad. No inspiraba confianza en absoluto. Verdaderamente, nadie entendía cómo podía ir con los merodeadores, cómo ellos, los reyes de Hogwarts le había dejado unirse a su exclusiva pandilla. Todo el mundo se metía con él cuando no iba acompañado de los merodeadores, por ello, siempre procuraba no separarse ni un milímetro de ellos. Sirius no confiaba demasiado en él, de hecho le encantaba meterse con Peter, y el único que solía defenderlo era James….

James Potter, en el fondo un enorme corazón de oro, que no solía mostrar a los demás. Se fabricó una careta de hierro para ocultar su gran sensibilidad, pues quería que todos vieran lo duro y valiente que era…siempre andaba pavoneándose, chuleándose y vacilando a todo el mundo. Se creía el rey del mambo. El paso de los años le había hecho un gran favor, pues ahora era alto y musculoso, y guapo a rabiar. Desprendía un sex-appeal al que muy pocas podían resistirse, situación que él conocía de sobra, y a provechaba para pavonearse, e intentar poner celosa al amor de su vida, su pelirroja Lily Evans. Era una cabeza loca, bromista e irresponsable, siempre ideando nuevas aventuras peligrosas junto a su inseparable Sirius.

Pero de lo que más orgulloso se sentía en la vida era de su enorme y extraordinaria habilidad para volar. Era increíble. En segundo curso, nada más subirse a la escoba en las pruebas de selección para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor le habían dado el puesto de buscador, sin siquiera ver a los demás candidatos. Sus actuaciones con a escoba era magníficas, y no había nada que le llenara más de orgullo que su enorme habilidad. Siempre estaba paseándose con la diminuta snitch dorada. La llevaba constantemente en la mano, jugueteando a todas horas con ella, cosa insoportable e irritante para la mayoría del planeta, menos para el sector femenino, por supuesto, que no hacía más que babear cada vez que lo veían enfrascado en algún jueguecito con la dichosa pelotita.

Tenía también la irritante… o más bien… maravillosa costumbre de despeinarse continuamente el cabello, según Lily para que siempre pareciera que acababa de bajar de la escoba, gesto que repetía sobre todo en presencia de alguna chica, en especial de su pelirroja favorita. Ligón empedernido, al igual que Sirius, al que consideraba su hermano.

Sirius Black, si el tiempo le había hecho un favor a James Potter, a Sirius Black le había concedido la gloria. El chico más guapo, atractivo, sexy e irresistible de todo Hogwarts. Todas las habitantes del castillo se desacían con una sola mirada suya. Todas…excepto Lily, que secretamente, sólo tenía ojos para James. Sirius era el inseparable mejor amigo de James. Compartía con él su habilidad y gusto por el Quidditch, también tenía un puesto en el equipo, era cazador, pero no tan bueno como James. De todos lo merodeadores, se podría afirmar sin duda que era el más chulo, arrogante y encantadoramente insoportable de todos ellos. ¿Qué chica no se rendía a los encantos de perfecto Sirius Black? Hacía siempre lo que le daba la gana con todas ellas, podía estar perfectamente un día con cada una, y ellas se sentirían las mujeres más afortunadas del mundo por ese día. Pero sin duda, lo que más caracterizaba a Sirius Black era esa tremenda ye insana fascinación por romper las reglas y las bromas pesadas.

Por todo ello, Lily no podía soportar a ninguno de ellos, salvo a Remus, con quien se llevaba muy bien… pero hacia finales del último curso las cosas habían cambiado notoriamente. El comportamiento de James era mucho mejor con ella. Ya no era tan arrogante, chulo y prepotente, ahora la comprendía más, la escuchaba, la ayudaba, la miraba, y cuando la miraba lo hacía con tanta dulzura…. Lily no entendía este cambio tan brusco y repentino, lo único que sabía es que la llenaba de confusión, y que le hacía soñar y volar, sentir cosas que no había sentido jamás.

Cada mirada de James era un dulce revolcón de estómago, cada sonrisa suya le hacía recordar sus más felices días, cada vez que olía su aroma…. Se transportaba al edén.

Y aunque ella no quería reconocerlo… estaba perdidamente enamorada de James.

Ya no tenía sentido resistirse a su encanto, ya no podía esperar más… se lo pondría difícil, pero…¡ al fin, James Potter podría conseguir a Lily Evans! Ella lo había decidido…

Con la mayor sonrisa y felicidad en mucho tiempo, Lily Evans se encaminó hacia el Gran Salón, donde pretendía encontrarse con su gran amor.

**Capítulo de transición! de alguna manera había que explicar ciertas cosas, por eso no hay mucha acción, la verdad, pero era necesario... en el próximo por fin veremos más cositas!:D**

**Muchísimas gracias a **Mitsuya Akagi y a ClausXD por comentar, estas pequeñas cosas son las que verdaderamente me motivas para seguir GRACIAS!

**BESOS A TODOS!;)**


	13. Capítulo 13: Disculpas

_**Capítulo**_

_**13: Disculpas:**_

Nada más llegar al Gran Salón se reunió con sus amigas, que la miraban sonrientes, y echó una rápida y nerviosa mirada de reconocimiento por toda la mesa, con el objetivo de encontrarse con ciertos ojos de color chocolate…

Y los encontró. Ambos encontraron sus miradas, y como si de dos niños pequeños se tratara rápidamente bajaron la vista al suelo, al tiempo que se sonrojaban. Ese comportamiento podía entenderse en Lily, pues era tímida, pero… ¿En James? James era lo más atrevido y caradura que Lily conocía. O al menos…así había sido…hasta ahora.

Zoe y Blair, que eran muy observadoras enseguida se dieron cuenta de todo. Le miraron con una gran sonrisa y le dieron un golpecito en el brazo:

-Lil! Con que James, ¿eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Y esa miradita tan comprometedora?-preguntó Blair a voz en grito, muerta de emoción.

- Chissssttt! Blair! Que no quiero que se entere todo el colegio, por favor, contrólate- le dijo Lily con una mirada asesina, mientras miraba a su alrededor comprobando si alguien se había dado cuenta de los gritos de Blair….

Y cómo no, por desgracia, medio colegio lo había escuchado, pero lo peor de todo fue… que James también. Así que sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, y volvió a ocurrir la misma situación que un minuto antes: los dos bajaron la mirada, sonrojados hasta el límite.

- Aaaahh! ¡Pero bueno, cómo se va a controlar Blair, estoy indignada, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho nada? ¿Es que ahora te gusta el "pesado, pretencioso e insoportable de Potter"?- preguntó Zoe en un susurro.

- Bueno, yo…-balbuceó Lily poniéndose más roja todavía.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, unos toquecitos en su hombro llamaron su atención. Lentamente se dio la vuelta temiéndose lo peor, y lo que vio… casi que fue peor de lo que esperaba.

No era James, sino Severus… Severus Snape, quien por su expresión, parecía haberlo oído todo.

El Slytherin abrió la boca, pero pareció pensárselo mejor, y enseguida la volvió a cerrar. Echó una mirada frio como el hielo a los ojos de la pelirroja, y sin decir media palabra más, se marchó con paso firme.

-¡Déjalo en paz! ¡No tienes que seguir a ese imbécil! A él que le importa quién te gusta o te deja de gustar, lo que tiene que hacer es dejar de meterse en tu vida.

- Sí, después de lo mal que te trata ese imbécil, déjalo que sufra, no merece tus palabras.

- Tengo que ir, ver que le pasa, explicarle al menos…- susurró Lily a una velocidad de vértigo, y se marchó, corriendo tras él.

Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, un apenado pero radiante James tras escuchar la conversación de las chicas la observaba marchar. Había decidido no seguirla, no impedirle hablar con ese idiota. No quería molestar a Lily, no quería molestarla nunca más… de hecho, ya se había cansado de que ella lo odiara, estaba decidido a cambiar por ella. Cambiaría para conseguir al fin al amor de su vida.

-¡Qué quieres, Evans! ¡Por qué diablos me sigues!- chilló un rabioso Snape, mientras silenciosas y traicioneras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- ¡Desde cuando me llamas Evans!

-¡Desde cuándo te gustan los cerdos!- contestó Snape a voz en grito.

- Yo…emm… no querííía… no quería…- balbuceó una temblorosa Lily.

- ¡Cállate, déjame en paz, para mí, estás muerta, asquerosa sangre sucia!- Y le miró con una mirada glacial, esbozando una sonrisa de amargura en su cetrino rostro.

Lily se quedó sin habla. No podía decir nada…. Cómo osaba… ¡cómo se había atrevido a repetir eso! Oh, no ahora sí que no lo iba a perdonar…no lo perdonaría jamás, dijera lo que dijese.

No se dignó a contestarle. Simplemente se fue. Salió corriendo de ese pasillo, salió inundada de dolor, de traición… Severus… le había fallado de tal manera que no podía ni respirar…

Sin pasar por el Gran Comedor, subió corriendo a la Sala Común. Afortunadamente era sábado, y se hallaba casi vacía: al ser temprano, los alumnos todavía estaban desayunando. Sin pensárselo dos veces fue a su dormitorio, cogió una llave de su mesilla, y se dirigió al baño de prefectos…

Se perdería allí todo el día entre burbujas y espuma caliente, lloraría sin cesar, y se olvidaría de todo. Absolutamente de todo.

James se había enterado de todo, y mucho antes de lo que ella hubiera deseado.

Severus… la había destrozado… y ella solo quería dormir.

Dormir y soñar con que nada de esto había pasado.

Pasó la mayor parte del día encerrada en el baño, cuando, al caer la tarde, una rubia cabellera entró en el servicio. Era Remus. La estaba buscando. Se acercó a ella, le puso una mano en el hombro, y le dijo:

- Lily, por favor… no vale la pena todo esto. Todos te queremos, te adoramos… Sal de aquí, nosotros te apoyaremos.

Y tapándose los ojos, le acercó una toalla, con la que la pelirroja se envolvió.

-Además…me consta que hay alguien que está deseando verte- le dijo con una tímida y sincera sonrisa, mientras juntos, se encaminaron hacia la sala común.

¡Siento la tardaza, ojalá os guste! ;) os quiero!


	14. Capítulo 14: ¿Amigos?

_**Capítulo 14:...¿Amigos?...**_

Lily agarró con inseguridad la cálida mano de Lupin, quien le dedicó una sonrisa de aliento, animándola a cruzar el retrato de la Señora Gorda y entrar en la Sala Común.

Pero Lily estaba muerta de miedo. Había sentido el apoyo de todos sus amigos materializado en Remus. Sentía su preocupación y afecto. Pero pese a todo ello, seguía teniendo mucho miedo. Miedo al rechazo, de nuevo. Como cuando de niña se enteró de que era bruja y su hermana Petunia la rechazó. Se burló durante años de ella hasta el día en que decidió no volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca más. Y eso le dolía más que nada en el mundo. Cuánto dolor le producía su rechazo. Aún hoy en día, al pensar en Petunia sus bonitos ojos verdes se colmaban de las frías e implacables de lágrimas de impotencia y dolor. Lily pensaba que jamás podría llegar a superar su rechazo.

Pero esta vez su miedo al rechazo era distinto. Era por otro motivo completamente diferente, y por supuesto, por otra persona. La persona por la que vivía y respiraba. La persona por la que sonreía todos los días. La persona cuya sonrisa tenía el poder de sacarla del más profundo e intenso mar de penurias y olvido… era por James Potter.

Debido a la conversación con Blair durante el desayuno, James se había enterado de todo, y Lily tenía pánico. Temía con todo su corazón no aguantar otro rechazo más como el de su hermana o el de Severus, que tantísimo daño le había causado. Si James la rechazaba moriría, si James la traicionaba se hundiría…

No tenía nada claro qué hacer cuando se encontrara con su mirada. Sabía que en cuanto cruzara esa puerta tendría que hablar con él, darle explicaciones. Pero el miedo no le dejaba pensar con claridad, estaba aturdida..

- _Snargaluff.- _pronunció Remus, y el retrato se abrió.

Así pues, y muy a su pesar, al lado de su amigo Remus entró en la Sala Común, con la mente totalmente en blanco.

Conmoción. Ese fue el principal sentimiento que afloró el Lily nada más entrar. Por fortuna, la Sala Común se hallaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de un par de alumnos de tercero que jugaban animadamente a los Gobstones.

-¡Lil! Oh, Lil, cuánto lo siento!-decía una temblorosa Blair con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Ha sido por mi culpa, verdad? He gritado tanto… y ahora…ahora James piensa que… y el idiota de Severus, cuando lo coja… y…¡por Merlín, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos! ¿Dónde te habías metido?-exigió saber mutando su rostro de la preocupación más infinita a un terrible enfado.

- Blair, es mejor que la dejes tranquila, está confusa, le han pasado muchas cosas durante el día de hoy.

¡No podía ser! Ese que hablaba era Black. Sirius Black. El ser más inmaduro e insensible del planeta. Había adivinado sus sentimientos, sabía lo que ella necesitaba, y lo más extraño de todo… Lily había sentido un potente sentimiento de preocupación por ella en su sonrisa de aliento. Él, Sirius Black… preocupado por Lily… Increíble. Parecía que en un solo día todo su mundo se había puesto del revés.

Pero ni siquiera todas estas palabras le prepararon para enfrentarse a James… unos nervios insoportables se apoderaron de ella mientras poco a poco, subía la mirada para encontrarse con aquella preciosa mirada chocolate.

Al fin, se encontró con esos ojos…. Qué mirada… Pero qué gran miedo y confusión se apoderó de ella cuando vio los ojos de su James. Sus ojos irradiaban agonía. Una lenta y angustiosa agonía… Dolor. Pero, ¿Por qué…? Y a la vez, un ligero enfado. James no sonreía. Y Lily quiso caer por un vacío. Caer y caer, para no volver, y no tener que enfrentarse a semejante situación.

Como era de esperar, nada más cruzar sus miradas, Sirius habló:

- Bueno, será mejor que… será mejor que los dejemos a solas, creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Tras sus palabras, Lily buscó desesperadamente con la mirada a alguna de sus dos amigas para pedir clemencia, y no dejarles marchar, pero ambas miradas reflejaban una imparable determinación: nada de lo que hiciera o dijera Lily haría que sus dos amigas se quedaran allí. Estaba claro que Lily y James tenían que hablar de una vez por todas.

Todos desaparecieron por la puerta del retrato. Lily, tan asustada como estaba, miró en dirección a los dos niños de tercero que jugaban alegremente como pidiendo socorro, pero al parecer, su mirada resultaba un poco histérica, por lo que, asustados, subieron corriendo hacia el dormitorio. Ahora se encontraban completamente solos.

- De acuerdo, no hay escapatoria…- pensó Lily apesadumbrada.

James se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado, y agarró dulcemente su mano, situación que no pasó desapercibida para el cuerpo de Lily.

Como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara, su cuerpo dio una violenta sacudida. James la miró extrañado, y ella se limitó a fingir un escalofrío.

Lentamente y acariciando con dulzura su mano, se encaminaron a un sofá. Se sentaron. James volvió a mirarla a los ojos, con profundidad.

- No… sabes… no puedes ni imaginar…

Parecía que no podía continuar.

- Lily, yo… estaba tan preocupado…me sentía tan culpable… Si algún día te pasara algo, yo…

- Fui una imbécil- le interrumpió Lily nerviosa.- No debería haber desaparecido de esa manera… Simplemente, es que… cuando me pasa alguna cosa así, yo.. me derrumbo, necesito olvidarme de todo, estar sola… Lo siento, yo estoy…estoy sintiendo algo mu…

Pero James la interrumpió. Colocó suavemente el dedo índice en sus rosados labios, y se acercó despacio.

El corazón de Lily latía desbocado. Parecía que se quería salir de su pecho, pero increíblemente las intenciones de James no eran las que ella pensaba.

Sus labios se acercaban lentamente a Lily, pero acabaron dándole un suave beso en la frente. Un roce de labios. ¡Dios mío!, ¿Cómo un simple roce de labios puede producir esta sensación?- pensó Lily, que jamás había sentido nada igual… cuánta dependencia sentía… lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a su dulce James en este momento, y para siempre…

Pero por desgracia, lentamente se alejó de su cara, lo que le produjo a Lily un horrible dolor en el pecho… se había creado una fuerte dependencia física de su aroma, de sus labios, de su esencia… vivía y respiraba James Potter por todos los poros de su piel.

Pero de repente comprendió que toda esa potentísima dependencia física y psicológica que se había creado, era el arma más poderosa que cualquier hombre pudiera poseer. Y de pronto su pánico fue más fuerte que nuca. Y si… ¿Y si jugaba con ella?

- Lily, te amo. Te amo con todo mi ser. Te amo desde el primer momento en el que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Haría cualquier cosa, absolutamente cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras para estar contigo… quiero cuidarte, protegerte, pero sobre todo hacerte felíz… quiero ser el motivo de ésa preciosa sonrisa- le dijo James, al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad.

- Lily abrió unos ojos como platos, y contestó:

- Yo…no se… tengo mie…

- Chsst…- volvió a silenciarla James. No digas nada. Te esperaré… esperaré hasta que estés preparada. Yo te esperaré hasta el fin de mis días si hace falta, pues no concibo mi vida sin otra mujer que no seas tú. Tú lo ciegas todo, todo para mí…eres mi planeta y yo tu luna… mi vida se limita a girar en torno a ti.

Mientras tanto, unas intensas y silenciosas lágrimas afloraban de los ojos de Lily… lloraba y lloraba como una niña… cuánto amor. Qué enamorada estaba de James Potter…

Lliy nunca imaginó lo dulce que podría llegar a ser… era taaan PERFECTO… ufff….- un suspiró salió de su boquita al tiempo que lloraba más y más.

- Por favor, mi niña, no llores, por favor, no te quiero hacer daño, jamás te haría daño…sólo quiero cuidarte, protegerte… por favor…- rogó con la carita destrozada.- Me siento tan… mal por haberte dejado sola hoy, debería haberte seguido..

Pero la pelirroja seguía hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- Lily, ¿quieres…que me vaya?

- ¡No, James, por favor,…no!… Gra… gracias por todo James.- respondió una llorosa Lily.

- Mira, mi vida, te diré lo que haremos- dijo con una sonrisa.- No me voy a separar de ti nunca más. Estaré apoyándote siempre, y nunca, nunca jamás te haré daño, te lo prometo. …¿Amigos?

- A…amigos- pronunció Lily con seguridad, mientras ambos se daban la mano con solemnidad.

...

Imperdonable tardanza la mía, ¿verdad? Motivos personales me han mantenido alejada de la escritura, pero al menos… subiré dos capítulos para compensar algo… Besos


	15. Capítulo 15: Felicidad

_**Capítulo 15: Felicidad**_

Lily estaba en la gloria. Jamás había sentido una felicidad tan grande como la de aquélla tarde. Como por arte de magia, nadie apareció en la sala común durante esa maravillosa y mágica tarde que Lily y James pasaron juntos.

Sentados en el sofá más próximo al dulce calor de la chimenea, James observaba continuamente los ojos de Lily mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello. No les hizo falta hablar, con la mirada se lo decían todo.

Lily se sentía perfecta y feliz apoyando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su James, mientras observaba su alborotado pelo, sus impresionantes y apetitosos labios, y sobre todo, sus hipnotizantes ojos. No necesitaban más… Sintieron que con toda una tarde de miradas cómplices, se confesaron su amor mutuamente, sin decir una sola palabra se entendieron más de lo que se habían entendido en seis años de palabras y disputas… Y ambos se sentían plenos como nunca antes lo habían estado.

James simplemente, no podía creérselo. Pensaba que estaba en un sueño, como tantas otras noches de sueños con su amor…un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás. Tenía a su pelirroja entre sus brazos, y eso le bastaba. Le bastaba para siempre, le bastaba con abrazarla, con olerla, con sentirla…con acariciarla. Con sentir su calor, su respiración y su vida. Era tan vulnerable y tan dulce que le embargaba un potentísimo sentimiento de protección hacia su niña, hacia su vida… Sólo quería cuidarla y protegerla, y habría dado cualquier cosa por tenerla siempre así, entre sus brazos, por poder pasar la vida observándola, simplemente, mirando cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su tranquila respiración, cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez que le sonreía, cómo sus manitas temblaban cada vez que se rozaban… Y era perfecta. Toda ella, y aquella tarde eran perfectas.

Cuánto habrían dado ambos porque esa tarde hubiese sido eterna…

Pero por desgracia poco a poco anocheció, y, aunque de buena gana ambos habrían pasado la noche así, pronto sus amigos subieron a buscarlos para acostarse.

La despedida fue tremenda. Algo tan íntimo, que nadie pudo siquiera notar. Fue, como siempre, una última mirada… una mirada triste y de angustia de la pelirroja, que denotaba la gran dependencia física que se había creado con James, y otra mirada tranquilizadora del moreno acompañada de una tímida sonrisa, que le decía que nada jamás les podría separar.

Fue una tarde tan mágica…

Lily suspiro, y subió a su habitación. Se hallaba llena de dicha. Le embargaba la mayor felicidad de toda su vida… jamás podría haber imaginado el sentir algo tan fuerte por una persona, y sobre todo en tan poco tiempo. Se sentía temblorosa y débil si no estaba entre sus brazos…

En cuanto llegó, Zoe la recibió con una enorme sonrisa, y Blair se abalanzó sobre ella para pedirle detalles, pero afortunadamente Zoe la agarró por detrás, al tiempo que le dirigía una seria mirada y le advertía. Pero Lily no alcanzó a oir las advertencias, ni a entender por qué Zoe había frenado a Blair. Pese a ello, se sintió agradecida hacia su amiga: no podía hablar con nadie de momento. Si no, el embrujo de esa tarde mágica desaparecería. Se había creado una burbuja, un mundo propio del que no podía salir, un mundo en el que sólo existían James y ella…

Y poco a poco, ese maravilloso mundo la fue envolviendo, hasta caer en los protectores brazos de morfeo, quien la obsequió con un maravilloso sueño. Un sueño que no tenía nada de raro, simplemente era… lo mismo de aquella tarde. Soñaba que se hallaba en los brazos de James. Para siempre, calentita, cómoda, protegida y… FELÍZ.

Los días pasaron, y las semanas también. Todo fue tan normal, y a la vez tan especial…

La fuerte "amistad" entre Lily y James provocó muchas reacciones en el colegio.

Desde el odio más absoluto de Snape hasta las miradas envenenadas de todo el sector femenino, que morían de envidia al verlos tan juntos. Lily sabía que todas ellas suspiraban por SU James, y la verdad, no le extrañaba, era taaan…perfecto… sobre todo por el hecho de que James pasaba de todas ellas, que, exaltadas por el rechazo de éste, cada vez hacían cosas más locas para conseguir llamar su atención. Todo esto llego a un punto subrealista, tanto, que incluso un día que James llegaba tarde a clase tras quedarse dormido, una rubia tonta de Rawenclaw que lo había visto, puso un cartel en la puerta de la clase a la que James tenía que ir, que decía:

_Alumnos de sexto curso de la casa Gryffindor: debido a la actividad que hemos de realizar el día de hoy, la clase se impartirá en las mazmorras, para su mayor seguridad. Ruego se dirijan hacia allí._

_Fdo: Profesora Minerva McGonagall._

El pobre James, aturdido todavía, pues se acababa de levantar, ni siquiera comprobó si esto era verdad y la clase se hallaba vacía, así que acudió a toda velocidad hacia las frías y solitarias mazmorras, en donde la rubia lo acorraló contra la pared y empezó a quitarle la ropa. James, con sus fuertes músculos de jugador de Quidditch logró al fin esquivarla, no sin esfuerzo, y salió apresuradamente de la sala, impresionado, y en busca de la próxima clase.

Era increíble lo que todas ellas eran capaces de hacer por una sola mirada del increíble Potter. Su bien merecida fama de mujeriego y rompecorazones lo precedía, y el hecho de que se pasara el día pegado a Lily, no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.

Mientras tanto, un fuerte cambio se estaba apoderando de la mente y el corazón de Lily: poco a poco, su miedo iba remitiendo. Cada día confiaba más en James, y sabía que nunca jamás podría hacerle daño. Empezaba a pensar que había llegado la hora de dar el siguiente paso...

Pero últimamente las consecuencias de su nueva relación no sólo las pagaba James, sino que empezaba a pagarlas Lily también. Todas las chicas parecían odiarla a muerte, no hacían más que fulminarla con la mirada, darle empujones cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, y burlarse de ella a todas horas.

Sin embargo, a Lily todo aquello le daba igual, podía aguantar lo que fuera mientras tuviera a sus amigas y amigos a su lado. Los merodeadores se habían unido a Zoe y Blair, de la misma manera que James y Lily, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para las admiradoras de Sirius y Remus, quienes también les hacían la vida imposible a Zoe y Blair.

Pero todo aquello llegó a un límite el día que tras una especialmente dura clase de encantamientos Lily subió a su dormitorio, y se encontró con un desastre total:

Todas sus cosas se hallaban esparcidas por su cama y por el suelo, la mayoría de ellas rotas.

Sus plumas y pergaminos, libros y ropa estaban destrozadas. Alguien había entrado en su dormitorio, y lo había revuelto todo.

Lily se llevó un gran susto, sus temblorosas rodillas le hicieron caer al suelo, cuando en un trozo de pergamino roto leyó:

_No te voy a permitir que tengas al amor de mi vida, pedazo de asquerosa. Esto no acaba aquí, tu vida se convertirá en un infierno mientras sigas jugando con James. Te lo advierto, yo que tú, me lo pensaría dos veces antes de ir tan pegada a él._

La letra era desordenada y desigual, parecía mal escrito a posta, sin duda para que su letra no se reconociera. Lily observó con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas aquel destrozo. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que empezar a recogerlo: Nadie, absolutamente nadie podría separarla de su James.

Se encontraba recogiendo, justo cuando Zoe subió:

- Lil, James te busca, pregunta que por qué trdas tant… ¡Oh, dios mio! Pero, ¿Qué ha pasado Lily?

Lily la miró llorosa, y le explicó:

- No sé, Zoe. Simplemente cuando subí, esto estaba así ya…

- ¿Quién demonios puede haber sido?

- No tengo ni idea. Lo único que dejó fue esto. -

Y despacio, le tendió el trozo de pergamino a su amiga, quien conforme lo iba leyendo, ponía más cara de terror.

- Chicas, ¡qué hacéis! Vamos a llegar tarde a pocio… ¡Por Merlín, que narices ha pasado aquí!- espetó Blair con los ojos como platos.

- Mira, Lily: está claro que es una mujer. Y también tiene que ser Gryffindor… ¿Cómo si no ha podido entrar aquí?- aclaró Zoe mientras le tendía el pergamino a una soprendida Blair.

- Supongo que tienes razón… ha tenido que ser una Gryffindor.

- Averiguaremos quién te ha hecho esto, Lil, te lo juro. Aunque sea lo último que hagamos.- prometió una siempre fiel y solemne Blair.

- ¡Lily, chicas… estáis bien? Venga, o llegaremos tarde a clase!- gritaba un preocupado James desde la sala común.

- Es que… -se apresuró a gritar Zoe, al tiempo que Lily le tapaba la boca con las dos manos.

- Calla, Zoe, lo único que conseguiremos contándoselo a los chicos es preocuparlos. No se quién es esta cerda, pero lo que tengo muy claro es que no me voy a dejar asustar, y sobre todo que por nada del mundo me voy a separar de James, me da igual lo que me amenace o lo que pretenda hacerme, completamente igual!- explicó Lily valientemente.

- ¡Así se habla, Lil, para algo somos leonas!Nadie nos separará de nuestros merodeadores… ¿Qué dices tú, Zoe?- canturreó Blair.

- Está bien, sólo por vosotras… pero os advierto: como esto vaya a más, se lo tendremos que contar a alguien, aunque sea a los chicos, ¿de acuerdo?- sentenció con carita apenada.

- De acuerdo… pero vamos a bajar ya, o se preocuparán de verdad.

Las tres dibujaron sus mejores sonrisas, y, como si no hubiera pasado nada, bajaron a encontrarse con los chicos.

A Lily le daba todo igual, lo único que sabía es que nada ni nadie podría separarla de James, nunca jamás. Por fin era feliz, feliz de verdad, y no existía nada que pudiera hacerla bajar de su nube, por lo que cuando vio la expresión de alivio de James, le sonrió con complicidad, y juntos de la mano (una constante costumbre que habían adquirido, que daba pie a muchas confusiones), se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras.

**Cuánto amor, ¿verdad? :D Os qerooo **


	16. Capítulo 16: Secretos

_**Capítulo 16: Secretos...**_

Los días pasaron asombrosamente sin ningún contratiempo, y las fiestas navideñas se acercaban cada vez más. Cientos de elfos domésticos se paseaban por los pasillos, con el fin de colocar los impresionantes adornos navideños.

La entrada al castillo y el gran comedor se encontraron repletos de espectaculares y brillantes adornos cantarines, y de colosales árboles llenos de luces y borlas, y de haditas volando a su alrededor. A Lily le encantaba la navidad. Le parecía todo precioso, pero lo que más le gustaba era ese sentimiento familiar de unión que producía. En realidad, no le importaban los regalos. Y su deseo navideño durante todos estos años había sido que al fin su hermana Petunia se dignara a hablarle al menos, cosa que nunca se cumplía. Sin embargo, ese año Lily no pasaría las vacaciones con sus padres. Se quedaría en Hogwarts. La razón de esto era de nuevo su hermana. Petunia había conocido a un chico durante el verano pasado. Su nombre era Vernon, y era la persona más desagradable que Lily conocía. Despreciaba todo lo que se saliera de lo que según él era la "normalidad". Era desagradable, antipático, pesado y faltón. O al menos así es como era con la pobre Lily, que siempre estaba intentando agradarlo, aunque nunca lo conseguía. En definitiva, Petunia y Vernon eran tal para cual.

Los padres de Lily lo aceptaban, simplemtne porque con ellos sí era ambla, incluso para su desgracia, un poco pelotas, la clase de persona que ella no podía soportar. ¡Cuánta falsedad!.

Así que esas navidades, sus padres y su hermana estaban invitados a pasar las navidades en casa de los padres de Vernon, con él y su hermana mayor. Por supuesto, Lily no había recibido invitación alguna, aunque eso no le importaba, pues habría declinado la invitación de todos modos, y así se lo hizo saber a sus padres cuando le invitaron ellos, con la excusa de tener mucho que estudiar durante las fiestas, y quedarse en Hogwarts para no perder tiempo.

Pero lo mejor de todo es que Lily no estaría sola. James, al enterarse, no había dudado ni medio segundo en informar a sus padres de que ese año se quedaría en la escuela, Lupin hizo lo mismo alegando que sus padres estaban de viaje, y Sirius, por supuesto, se quedaría en Hogwarts. El pobre nunca iba a su casa por navidad, por todos era sabido que odiaba a su familia. Por ello, durante el verano pasado se había mudado a casa de los Potter, que le acogieron como a un hijo, algo que muy poca gente sabía.

Zoe también se quedaba para animar y apoyar a Lily que aún seguía algo nerviosa por el incidente del dormitorio, pero la loca de Blair Leighton se iba con su familia.

- Lo siento mucho, chicas… son mis padres, me obligan a ir a casa… ya sabéis como son, sobre todo mi padre. Tiene un fuerte sentimiento navideño- dijo apenada.

- No importa, B, te echaremos de menos, pero seguro que cuando vuelvas tendrás muchas cosas que contarnos!- rió Zoe con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Ah, sí…?- preguntó Lily- Y eso, ¿Por qué?

- Mmmm…. ¡hay un cañon! Un cañón de nuevo vecino en mi vecindario, y me muero de ganas de verlo y hablar con él! Mi vecina muggle me envió una carta ayer para contármelo.- gritó una emocionada Blair.

- AHHH!¡Si ocurre algo emocionante envía una lechuza, por favor, me muero de ganas de saberlo!- dijo una emocionada Lily.

- ¡Claro! Y…chicas, tened cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?- susurró discretamente Blair, algo inédito en ella.

- Chssst! Vale, Blair, no se vayan a enterar- dijo Lily mirando hacia los chicos, que estaban al lado despidiéndose de Peter, que también se marchaba con su madre.

Zoe frunció el ceño. Ella no aprobaba el silencio con el que se estaba llevando este tema. Quería contárselo a los chicos, y ellas lo sabían, por lo que dejaron de hablar del tema inmediatamente.

- Bueno, mis niñas me voy, o perderé el tren. Cuidaos mucho, y… ¡no hagáis travesuras!-dijo una divertida Blair mientras caminaba hacia la salida, sacándoles la lengua.

- ¡Adios, B!- gritaron las dos chicas al unísono, al tiempo que oían decir a Sirius con sorna:

- Adios, Colagusano, haber si el año nuevo te vuelve espabilado, que buena falta te hace…

Todos los merodeadores tenían sus apodos, puestos por ellos mismos.

James era Cornamenta, Sirius Canuto, Remus era Lunático y Peter Colagusano.

Tenían la irritante costumbre de llamarse así entre ellos, y nadie en todo Hogwarts entendía la razón, que era uno de sus secretos mejores guardados, junto con sus métodos para hacer asombrosas travesuras sin que nadie los detectara nunca.

Tras las largas despedidas, todos juntos se encaminaron hacia la sala común, con la intención de pasar una divertida tarde de risas.

Los días fueron pasando, y las chicas poco habían podido indagar acerca del misterioso suceso del dormitorio. No encontraban ninguna pista que les condujera hacia la culpable, cosa que ponía muy nerviosa a Zoe, quien no perdía oportunidad de comentárselo a Lily siempre que se quedaban solas.

- Ay, Zoe ya basta, ¡tranquilízate ya! ¿Por qué no lo olvidamos de una vez? Ya hace semanas que ocurrió, y no ha vuelto a pasar nada más…dejemos el tema- dijo una exasperada Lily, cuando, por enésima vez en aquél día, Zoe volvía a sacar el tema.- Mira, creo que deberíamos divertirnos un poco, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar nuestras capas y salimos un rato a divertirnos con la nieve?- propuso Lily con determinación.

- Está bien… - suspiró Zoe, mientras juntas subían hacia sus dormitorios.

Zoe enseguida cogió su capa, y esperó a Lily, pero por alguna razón, Lily estaba como petrificada en su cama, con un trozo de pergamino en la mano.

Los peores temores de Zoe se confirmaron, y lenta y temblorosamente se acercó a la cama de Lily, y se sentó a su lado. Comenzó a leer la nota:

_Niña, ¿No te dije que te alejaras de MI James? No me has hecho caso. Te lo advierto, hazlo ahora, o pagarás por las consecuencias… La venganza se sirve bien fría, y lo que tengo preparado para ti no te gustará en absoluto… piénsate bien lo que te conviene, mona. Y…ten cuidado por dónde andas, y sobre todo con quién._

Una nueva y fuerte preocupación comenzó a aflorar en el pecho de Lily debido a esa nueva amenaza… ¿Por qué estaban empeñados en separarla de su James? ¿Por qué? Ahora que por fín había encontrado la felicidad…

Zoe se puso más seria que nunca: parecía terriblemente enfadada.

- ¿Lo ves, Lily? ¿Qué te dije? Ha vuelto! Y ninguna de las dos me queréis escuchar nunca! Hay que decírselo a alguien, tenemos que frenarle los pies, o esto se pondrá peor, seguro. Yo sólo quiero que tú estés bien... Ahora mismo se lo diré a Jam…

- ¡Ni se te pase por la cabeza, Zoe! ¿No te das cuenta de que si haces eso, estas haciendo lo que ella quiere? Ella quere separarme de James, y si hacemos eso lo conseguirá, James sería capaz de alejarse de mí con tal de que no me hicieran daño.

- ¡LO SE!

- ¡ Y entonces, por qué quieres decírselo!

- ¡Porque me preocupa más tu seguridad que un amor tonto!- gritó Zoe de forma histérica.

Lily la miró indignada.

- Cómo puedes decir eso…cómo puedes insinuar que James es sólo…un tonto amor para mí…¡cómo te atreves!- le acusó Lily.

- Lil, lo siento lo siento lo siento! Tienes razón, me he pasado un montón. En realidad, juro que no creo eso…lo cierto es que me preocupa que pueda ocurrirte algo.- dijo una arrepentida Zoe.

Lily vio en sus ojos el arrepentimiento, y la perdonó fácilmente. Después de todo, su amiga sólo deseaba su bien.

- Ohh, chicas… lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?- preguntó una dulce voz.

- No, Candy, tranquila, ya nos íbamos…- dijo Lily, y dejaron a la confundida y curiosa Candy sola en la habitación.

Esa tarde lo pasaron muy bien, sobre todo cuando llegaron los chicos. Sirius, haciendo aparecer con su varita un trineo de madera, les sirvió en bandeja olvidarse de aquel desagradable asunto. La tarde, como todo lo bueno, pasó rápidamente, y todos juntos subieron a prepararse para la cena, pues esa noche era nochebuena, y tenían un suculento banquete en el gran comedor.

Lily y James enseguida estuvieron listos, mientras que extrañamente, Zoe, Remus y Sirius tardaron una eternidad, hasta que al fin bajaron todos juntos por la escalera de caracol. Lily se preguntó el motivo de su tardanza, pero sin darle importancia, bajaron todos juntos alegremente hacia el Gran comedor.

El banquete fue excelente, estaba todo impresionantemente delicioso, como siempre…esta vez los elfos domésticos se habían superado con los típicos manjares navideños.

Sin embargo, no todo el banquete fue tan perfecto, pues Zoe y Sirius se pasaron todos el banquete echándose miradas cómplices, despistados, y con aire preocupado y tristón, mientras Remus ponía cara de circunstancias, y daba pataditas por debajo de la mesa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para James, quien estaba convencido de que Remus le daba pataditas Zoe para llamar su atención, y no tardó en bromear sobre el asunto.

Tras el extraño momento del banquete, cansados, todos subieron a la Sala Común dispuestos a acostarse enseguida. James le dió un rápido y tierno beso de buenas noches a Lily en la mejilla, quien le correspondió con un amplia sonrisa y otro en la frente, y ambos se acostaron, dejando a los otros tres en la sala, charlando tranquilamente.

Los días pasaron lentos, y sobre todo extraños. Extraños debido al comportamiento de Zoe, Remus y Sirius, pero sobre todo al de Sirius. Los tres se pasaban el día cuchicheando cosas a escondidas de Lily y James, y Sirius se pegaba noche y día persiguiendo Lily por todos lados. Nunca la dejaba sola, y ella se estaba empezando a preocupar. No podía imaginar el motivo de su sobreprotección.

Pero a quien más afectaba esto, era sin duda a James, que se estaba mosqueando muchísimo.

Observaba con ceño todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Sirius, y se estaba empezando a poner realmente celoso. ¿Podría Sirius estar intentado quitarle a Lily? Nunca había estado tan interesado en ella… ¿Podría en realidad su amigo del alma hacerle eso a él?

Y cada día la cosa iba a más, hasta que una fría y neblinosa mañana a James se le terminó del todo la paciencia. Lily se marchó de la sala común con la intención de acudir al servicio, cuando un atolondrado Sirius salió tras ella con la intención de acompañarla, pero eso fue demasiado para James, y sus celos explotaron. Corrió furioso y decidido hacia Sirius, y le soltó un puñetazo. Le iba a sacar el por qué de aquél comportamiento, como fuera. Si fuera necesario, a golpes.

HOLA A TODOS! SÍ, LO SE… LLEVO UNA ETERNIDAD SIN PUBLICAR… EL CULPABLE DE TODO ESTO ES UN FORO QUE TENGO DE LA TERCERA GENERACIÓN , CUYA ADMINISTRACIÓN ME MANTIENE SUMAMENTE OCUPADA… APROVECHO LA OCASIÓN PARA COMENTAROS QUE AHORA MISMO LA HISTORIA DEL FORO ESTÁ APASIONANTE Y QUE SI OS APETECE FORMAR PARTE DE ÉL, SERÍA GENIAL! TODAVÍA QUEDAN MUCHOS PERSONAJES CANNON, Y ADEMÁS, NO ES EL TÍPICO FORO… ES MUCHO MUCHO MÁS FAMILIAR… TODOS EN ÉL SOMOS UNA FAMILIA… :D vale, OS DEJO EL LINK POR SI QUEREÍS ECHAR UN VISTAZO:

h t tp : / / h og wa rt sm a gi cr e tu rn roa cti vo .c om (TODO JUNTO, CLARO ESTÁ) jeje  
SOY ROSE WEASLEY EN EL FORO ;) Y… SI OS APETECE AGREGARME AL FACEBOOK DEL FORO, SOY ROSIE JEAN WEASLEY (buscadme así) TENEMOS TAMBIÉN PÁGINA DEL FORO EN FACEBOOK, SE LLAMA: LA MAGIA CONTINÚA.

GRACIAS POR TODO Y UN ENOOOOOOOOOOORME BESAZO!


	17. Capítulo17: Confesiones y complicaciones

_Aquí estoy de vuelta… Lo primero de todo quiero pedir perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, sobre todo a quien lea también mi otra historia (de Rose y Scorpius), pues la tengo bastante abandonadita… es solo que a veces… uno se queda sin inspiración! Pero no importa, porque terminaré encontrándola, eso seguro! :D_

_Aprovecho para contaros algo… si os apetece conocerme más, si queréis ver las historias que yo sola me monto día a día, si os apetece dar vida a uno de vuestros personajes favoritos, no dudéis en uniros a mi foro de Harry Potter: __.com/_

_en realidad es de la tercera generación, pero debido a un giratiempos estropeado en malas manos, la tercera generación llega a 1995 donde los hijos y sobrinos de Harry y demás se juntan con ellos! ¿Qué pasará cuando descubran que son ellos? y qué pasara cuando Scorpius Malfoy, la hija de Goyle, y más hijos de mortífagos intenten cambiar el pasado para que Voldemort no muera? Queréis descubrirlo? todavía tenemos muchos personajes cannon libres! :D :P_

_Bueno… también aprovecho para pedir reviews! ¡PLEASE! Un pequeño review no os cuesta nothing! ;) decidme que siiiiii!_

_Ala, lo de siempre… los pjs pertenecen a la gran Jotaká… lo demás es mine! _

_Disfrutad! ^^_

**Capítulo 17: Confesiones y complicaciones**

Un consistente puño acertó en toda la cara del pobre Sirius, que observaba con incredulidad e impotencia cómo su amigo se abalanzaba sobre él, como a cámara lenta, y sin poder hacer nada, mientras Lily observaba a ambos boquiabierta, y paralizada de la impresión.

Sirius no quería golpearle por nada del mundo, pero de algún modo debía de frenarlo, así que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano agarró a James de los brazos, y le hizo una especie de llave de judo.

- ¡Caray, Cornamenta, sí que estás fuerte!- exclamó Sirius fastidiado.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Qué haces detrás de MI CHICA! ¿Por qué la persigues a todas horas?- bramó mientras intentaba zafarse de la eficaz inmovilización de Sirius.

- ¡Black! Y encima, al baño, la seguías al baño, pensaba que éramos amigos! ¡Sabes lo que siento por ella, cabrón, cerdo, traidor! ¡Y yo te consideraba un hermano!-vociferaba James, al tiempo que la puerta del retrato volvía a abrirse. Remus y Zoe, alertados por los fuertes gritos, salían para ver qué ocurría.

- ¡James!- gritó Remus mientras sacaba su varita para separarlos.

- ¡Lunático, déjame en paz, es un rastrero traidor, va detrás de mi Lily, esto es algo entre él y yo!- bramó hecho una furia.

Zoe observaba todo desde una esquina, con cara martirizada y cohibida, detalle que Lily no pasó por alto, y de pronto, una chispa de comprensión pareció iluminar su rostro.

Con una gran rabia, señaló a Zoe acusadoramente, y preguntó:

- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? Has sido tú, ¿verdad, Zoe?¡Se lo has contado! ¡Por eso lleváis días cuchicheando, por eso estáis tan raros!

Al oír semejantes acusaciones, James, que estaba inmovilizado contra la pared, dejó de forcejear por un segundo, y más enfadado y confuso que nunca, explotó:

- ¡QUIERE ALGUIEN EXPLICARME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE COÑO ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!- rugió, rojo de ira.

- Hermano, déjame explicarte… todo es un malentendido, yo no quer…

- ¡No soy tu hermano, Black, me has traicionado! Lil…

- ¡Quieres callarte de una vez, y escuchar lo que Canuto tenga que decirte, James!- vociferó Remus enfadadísimo, lo cual no era nada propio en él.

James estaba tan impresionado por ver perder a Remus los estribos de aquél modo, que se quedó callado de inmediato, dispuesto a escuchar, pero mirando acusadoramente a Sirius.

- Lily está amenazada. Por vuestra relación…- A James se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, pero siguió escuchando, sin interrumpir, mientras miraba a Lily con furia.

- Ha recibido dos cartas. La primera vez le destrozaron todas sus pertenencias, se encontró así sus cosas cuando subió a su habitación, junto con una carta amenazante… la carta decía que se alejara de ti, o pagaría las consecuencias, se vengaría…- continuó Remus.

- Sí… y el día de nochebuena, volvió a recibir otra carta. Volvían a amenazarla con que si no se alejaba de ti, lo pagaría muy caro- explicó Sirius.

- Pero Lily no te lo quería contar, no quiso contárselo a nadie…- esta vez fue Zoe la que habló.- Aunque claro, yo veía totalmente necesario que se lo contáramos a alguien, así que…

- Así que se lo contastes a Sirius y Remus, ¿no? Zoe, eres una traidora. Te hice jurar que no se lo dirías a nadie, me has fallado. Olvídame- dijo Lily con un susurro de voz, mientras se refugiaba de nuevo en la sala común.

James parecía no querer creérselo. Estaba impactadísimo, claramente entre la furia y el desconcierto.

- ¡Y CUÁNDO COÑO PRETENDÍA ALGUIEN CONTARME ALGO! ¡¿No era importante que yo lo supiera? ¡¿No debería saberlo, cuando esto me atañe precisamente A MÍ, Y A MI CHICA!

- No es tu chica aún…

- Aún, tu lo has dicho ¡Pero como si lo fuera. Vosotros más que nadie sabéis cuánto la quiero!

- Cierto, Cornamenta, lo sabemos, pero no te pongas así, por favor, nosotros sólo…

- ¡QUE NO ME PONGA ASÍ! ¡Ella en peligro, y yo sin enterarme siquiera!

- Ella no quería que nadie lo supiera.

- ¿Y por qué demonios no iba ella a querer que lo supiéramos?- preguntó James, ofuscado.

- Pues, pregúntaselo a ella. Ella te quiere, James. No quería separarse de ti por nada del mundo… no quería que te alejaras de su lado por este motivo. Me hizo jurar que no se lo contaría a nadie, pero no pude evitarlo. Cuando recibió la segunda nota se lo conté a Remus y Sirius, y les hice jurar que no te lo contarían a ti.- explicó una desesperada Zoe.

James miró a Sirius un tanto arrepentido, pero no salió de sus trece:

- Aún así, deberíais habérmelo contado.

- Lo se, hermano, lo siento- se disculpó un cabizbajo Sirius.- Ese es el motivo de que la siguiera a todas partes. Estaba preocupado por ella, y sobre todo por ti… porque se mejor que nadie que no podrías vivir sin ella.

James miró a Sirius con aire de arrepentimiento, y se disculpó:

- Lo siento tanto, hermano. Siento todo lo que te he dicho, y sobre todo siento haberte golpeado, yo…cuando se trata de Lily…

- Tranquilo, Cornamenta, yo habría hecho lo mismo- lo interrumpió Sirius con una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Amigos?

- Amigos. Ven aquí, Canuto, y dame un abrazo- pidió James.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron con ímpetu, lo que provocó la sonrisa de alivio de Remus, y la indignación de Zoe. - Hombres…- pensó.-Primero se pegan, y al segundo se están abrazando…no hay quien los entienda-

Y confundida y preocupada, traspasó el retrato de la Señora Gorda para volver a entrar a la Sala Común. Pero justo cuando estaba entrando, un brazo la detuvo, y la volvió a sacar fuera.

Ignorando las protestas de la Señora Gorda, Zoe se dio la vuelta para ver quién era.

- Zoe…quiero darte las gracias. Hiciste bien en contárselo a alguien. Gracias, de verdad.- dijo James, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo amistoso.

Con las cosas claras después de tanto tiempo de secretismo y confusión, Zoe subió a los dormitorios, en busca de Lily.

La encontró llorando, encima de su cama.

- ¡Vete, no quiero saber nada de ti, me has traicionado!- sollozaba desesperada.

- Lil, tú sabes por qué lo he hecho…sólo quiero tu bien.

- Lo sé, y lo entiendo, Zoe. Pero lo que tú no entiendes es que yo me enfrentaría a cualquier cosa, ¡pero a lo único que no estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme es a perder a James! Pero claro, tú eso no lo entiendes, tú piensas que lo mío con James es sólo un "amor tonto", y…

- Sabes que no pienso eso en realidad. Y además- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio- Dudo mucho que vayas a perder a James por todo esto. Deberías haberlo oído hablar de ti… Él te ama con locura, Lily, te lo aseguro.

- Por eso, precisamente, se querrá alejar de mí, y ahora estará enfadado, y…

- ¡Basta, Lily! Mira, sé que te costará perdonarme. Y lo entiendo, pero ahora sólo te pido que por favor, hagas algo por mí. Por favor- rogó con carita de puchero.

Lily la miró sin poder creérselo. ¡Cómo era capaz de pedirle algo justo ahora!

- No me mires así. Sólo quiero pedirte que por favor, bajes a la sala común. James te está esperando, y quiere hablar contigo…


	18. 18: Nada ni nadie podrá separarnos jamás

_**Capítulo 18: Nada ni nadie podrá separarnos jamás**_

Lily bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con James, nerviosa y temblorosa, pero a la vez decidida.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y sin decir nada, James estiró el brazo para que su Lily le diera la mano. Ella lo cogió, y le siguió escaleras arriba de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó Lily confundida.

- A mi dormitorio. Allí hablaremos más tranquilos.

En cuanto llegaron se sentaron en la cama de James, quien agarrándola cariñosamente de las dos manos, comenzó:

- No te voy a mentir, reconozco que estoy enfadado. Deberías habérmelo dicho, y lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Lily estaba nerviosísima. Ahora que por fin creía que había llegado el momento de tener algo más serio con James y confesarle abiertamente su amor, James se iba a separar de ella. Lo presentía. Sabía que James se iba a alejar…

Y sin poder evitarlo, se puso a llorar. Unas frias y dolorosas lágrimas se derramaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas, humedeciendo sus labios… esos apetitosos labios…

James no podía verla así. Se le pasó todo el enfado de golpe. Le estaba matando el verla llorar de aquella manera. Sabía que estaba asustada, y no encontraba las palabras para consolarla, por lo que lenta y cuidadosamente se acercó a su carita, con la intención de darle un suave beso en la frente.

Lo que jamás pudo imaginar fue la reacción de Lily.

La pelirroja se quedó petrificada, mirando fija y directamente a los ojos del moreno, y siguiendo sus instintos, y sin pensar en las consecuencias se abalanzó sobre él, y le besó.

Un beso dulce y tierno al principio, pero cargado de pasión después.

Les sobraba el aire, les faltaba el tiempo. Sólo deseaban que aquel momento fuera eterno. Ambos corazones palpitaban velozmente sincronizados, y de la mano, echaron a volar libremente… ese beso, su primer beso significó la fusión de dos personas que jamás en su vida se separarían. La materialización del más puro y tierno deseo de dos corazones que se amaron en cuanto se vieron…

Tras lo que parecieron horas eternas, al fin poco a poco se fueron separando con cautela, mientras respiraban el dulce aroma de su aliento, sin dejar de mirarse ni un solo instante a los ojos, como si temieran que al terminar ese beso, se despertarían del mejor sueño de todas sus vidas.

- James, yo lo siento tanto… te amo. Siempre lo he hecho, aunque en un principio no quería reconocerlo. Eres todo mi mundo, y…moriría si me tuviera que separa de ti. No… no te separes de mí, por favor no podría soportarlo…- volvía a llorar.

- ¿Sabes qué, preciosa? Nada ni nadie podrá separarnos jamás.- respondió un exultante James.

James Potter al fin era felíz…. Más felíz de lo que lo había sido en toda su existencia. No existían palabras, imágenes o sensaciones que pudieran aproximarse a lo que él sentía… era único, especial, maravilloso… su corazón se fundió al fin con aquélla alma…su alma gemela, Lily Evans. Por fin el momento con el que había soñado desde que tenía once años, su mayor deseo desde entonces, se había cumplido. Estaba en el cielo, no lo podía creer.

Y otra tarde pasó de nuevo, otra tarde como la primera, la tarde en que acordaron ser amigos, cuando ellos por dentro sabían y sentían que en realidad eran mucho más… pero esta tarde aún fue más especial. Llena de magia y amor…amargura y dolor, pero a la vez alegría y pasión.

Como aquella tarde, con mirarse sobraban las palabras. Nadie subió a molestarlos en ningún momento, y, al fin, al caer la noche, ambos sintieron que tenían que aclarar cosas de una vez por todas.

James se incorporó lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a LIly a los ojos, y con el mayor amor del mundo prometió:

- Lilianne Marie, Evans… Juro estar contigo para siempre, y no separarme de ti jamás. Nada ni nadie podrá impedírmelo de ninguna manera, lo prometo. No dejaré que esa estúpida te haga daño, puedes estar muy segura de ello…- ronroneó James tiernamente en su oído.

- Juro que tampoco yo me separaré nunca de ti- prometió Lily henchida de felicidad.- Tenía tanto miedo de que te quisieras separar de mí por esto…- suspiró.

- Mi preciosa niña, eso nunca. Tomaremos medidas, eso sí, jamás te dejaré sola. Te acompañaré a todas partes, te protegeré continuamente. Lo siento princesa, pero has de saber que no vas a tener intimidad hasta que no averigüe quién es esa asquerosa. Y te aseguro que lo averiguaré, aunque sea lo último que haga. ¡También te aseguro que se arrepentirá de lo que ha hecho!- aseguró James lleno de vehemencia y determinación.- Liliane Marie Evans: Te quiero. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- Por supuesto, mi vida- y le contestó con un maravilloso y profundo beso, que James correspondió encantado.

Y así estuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche. Tanto que, sin darse cuenta, ambos de quedaron dormidos. Lily con la cabeza apoyada en el fuerte pecho de James, y éste agarrando su manita, y con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad permanente en su rostro, incluso dormido. Y es que ni siquiera en sueños podía dejar de estar con su perfecta Lily.

A partir de aquella maravillosa tarde los días pasaron veloces, y sobre todo felices. Los pocos alumnos que se habían quedado en Hogwarts por navidad se enteraron casi al instante del noviazgo de la perfecta prefecta con el famoso buscador y Merodeador, y por todos era temida la reacción del resto de alumnos a la vuelta de navidad. Por todos menos por los propios Lily y James, que opinaban que mientras se mantuvieran unidos, nada les podría afectar.

Todos pensaban que si la cosa se había puesto tan fea cuando Lily y James eran amigos, aún se pondría peor al enterarse de que al fin eran pareja. Sobre todo por el hecho de que se pasaban el día pegados como si fueran una sola persona, y que al mirarse podían subir la temperatura de todo aquel que se encontrara en un radio de menos de quinientos metros a la redonda.

Y así, entre indagaciones de quién podría ser la culpable de las notas amenazantes, y los constantes mimos y carantoñas de la parejita felíz, transcurrieron las vacaciones navideñas.

Ya era la tarde en la que los alumnos debían regresar de sus casas, cuando, por enésima vez en aquél día, Remus Lupin repetía:

- Os repito que tiene que ser alguien que se quedó en Hogwarts durante las fiestas navideñas, y eso limita mucho las posibilidades. Si no, ¿Cómo pudo dejar esa nota en la cama de Lily el día de Noche Buena?

- Quizá la enviara por lechu… ¡Agg por Melín, ya basta!- protestó un fastidiado Sirius. ¿Es que nunca os cansais de miraros así? ¿Cómo podéis seguir sonrojándoos de esa manera? ¡Qué pastel!- dijo un ahora ya enfadado Sirius.

Sirius Black estaba ya harto de los dos tortolitos. Se alegraba mucho por su amigo, pero según él había llegado un punto en que estar en su presencia se hacía insoportable, si no querías acabar empachado. Detestaba la manera en que sus miradas destilaban azúcar cada vez que se encontraban. No podía comprender cómo seguían sonrojándose con sólo mirarse.

- ¡Canuto!, no protestes celosín. Ya te ayudaré a encontrar chica. Quizá podamos convencer a Zoe o Blair…- dijo James pillamente, mientras observaba a una sonrojada Zoe.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños, Black- dijo Zoe sacándole la lengua cual niña pequeña enfurruñada.

- Bueno, ¿podemos centrarnos en lo que estábamos, o es que a nadie ya le interesa averiguar éste asunto?- preguntó un exasperado Lupin. Pero para su desesperación, en ese mismo momento un atronador berrido silenció sus palabras.

- ¡ZOOOOOOOLIIIIIIIIIL!

- ¡¿Zooooolilllll? ¿qué demonios? - preguntaba un divertido Sirius mientras se apartaba de la trayectoria de Blair, que corría eufórica para tirarse encima de sus dos amigas.

- ¡Chiiicas! ¡Cuánto os he echado de menos! ¡Oh, os quiero tanto!- proclamaba mientras toda la sala común las miraba asombrada.

- Ayyyy Blair quitaaa! Me aplastas!- gruñó Lily desde las profundidades de su sillón.

- Jo, ¿es que ya no me quieres Lil? ¿no me has echado de menos?- preguntó con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

- Ya sabes tú que si nena, pero es que no me dejas respirar- contestó Lily medio ahogada.

- Ohh, vamos chicas, vamos al dormitorio, tengo mil cosas que contaros, igual que vosotras a mí, y no puedo esperar más- vociferó una eufórica Blair, mientras arrastraba implacablemente a sus dos amigas por las escaleras.

- Uffff… se acabó la tranquilidad- pensó una divertida Lily.

Los chicos se habían quedado anonadados.

- ¿Sieee…siempre es así?- preguntó Sirius, asustado.

- Ummmm… me da la impresión de que sí- contestó Peter, lo que provocó un pequeño brinquito por parte de todos en sus asientos. Con toda la confusión de la dramática entrada en escena de Blair, nadie se había percatado de la llegada de Peter.

El resto de la tarde fue de reencuentro, en la que Blair le contó a las chicas todo lo ocurrido durante sus emocionantes vacaciones navideñas, y ellas le contaron a una muy enfadada Blair (por no haberla informado antes) todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia.

- ¿Con que por fin estás con James, ¿eh? ¡AHHHHH! ¡Ya era hora de que dejaras tu orgullo a un lado y te dieras cuenta de todo!- rió una feliz Blair mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su amiga.

Mientras tanto, los chicos en la sala común seguían intercambiando opiniones acerca del asunto de las notas amenazadoras. No sabían quién podía ser, pero lo que menos pensaban es que en realidad, sí conocían la respuesta, y que ésta llegaría pronto…muy pronto…

**¿No es tierno? El primer besoooooooooo! :D jejejejej **

**Mil gracias a todos los que con vuestros comentarios, me alegráis los días, y me motiváis a seguir escribiendo… **

**Con especial agradecimiento a Diane Potter! Que me ha puesto sus impresiones de cada capi :p jajajajajaja (debes ser de las únicas que ve la ternura en Snape aparte de mí xD) Gracias por tus locos comentarios, la verdad es que me motivan mucho :P xD**

**Un besazo enorme a todos! ;)**


	19. Capítulo 19: Indagaciones

_**Capítulo 19: Indagaciones**_

- Repíteme lo de las amenazas- pedía un inusualmente concentrado Peter.

- ¡¿Otra vez?- se indignó Remus.

- De verdad, Rata… no te pispas de nada. ¡Baja a la tierra de una vez! Más lelo y no naces, Colagusano…- se burlaba Sirius con sorna.

Peter no contestó, se limitó a mirar hacia el infinito, con la boca entreabierta como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para caer en algo.

- Canuto… no deberías ser tan duro con Peter- le recriminó James al tiempo que repasaba su redacción de pociones-. Si al pobre le cuesta…- continuó con un divertido susurro.

Peter seguía sin parecer enterarse de nada. Remus lo miraba desconcertado, casi con miedo de que no reaccionara:

- Colagusano…. Colagus… ¡PETER!- lo llamaron entre los tres.

- Ehhh… ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esos gritos?

- Estas ido Colagusano. ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Tierra llamando a rata, tierra llamando a rata lela e imbécil- vociferó Sirius, lo que produjo las tremendas carcajadas de James.

- ¡Vale, Canuto!- respondió Peter con ligero mosqueo. Es sólo… que esto me resulta familiar…es como si hubiera oído algo de esto en algún sitio, pero no recuer…. ¡AHHHH! ¡Suéltame James!

- ¡Ya puedes empezar a recordar, o te haré recordar a golpes! ¿¡Dónde has oído qué!

- James, suéltalo, si lo matas, no podrá decirte nada- concluyó Remus con condescendencia.

- ¡Eso, no te diré nada, suéltame!- respondió un aliviado Peter

- Mira rata, no nos provoques que teeee….- amenazó un furioso Sirius, que se había unido a James.

- ¡Ya vale, soltadme! No puedo recordar nada bajo tanta presión!- rogó Peter.

Ambos soltaron lentamente su cuello, pero continuaron con sus miradas amenazantes.

- ¡Caray, ya pensé que seríais capaces de hacerme daño… titubeó un nervioso Peter al tiempo que se frotaba el dolorido cuello.

- Con esto no se juega, Colagusano, no tientes a la suerte, e intenta recordar de una vez- amenazó James, varita en mano.

- Está bien…- respondió Colagusano.- Recuerdo haber oído algo acerca de unas amenazas... Fue en el tren, durante el viaje de ida a Londres por Navidad.

Iba buscando un compartimiento vacío, y entonces…

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Sirius con impaciencia.

- Déjalo hablar, Canuto, no lo interrumpas- le regañó Remus.

- Y entonces escuché voces. Se trataba de una chica y un chico. Tenían una discusión acalorada acerca de ciertas amenazas por cartas… parecía que el chico tenía bien atado a la chica.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó un ya más curioso Remus

- Bueno, cuando me di cuenta de la discusión me escondí detrás de la puerta, y escuché con atención… Ví que el chico era un Slytherin, estaba de espaldas, pero pude ver que los bordes de la túnica eran de color esmeralda… pero no alcancé a distinguir a la chica, porque él la tapaba… únicamente pude distinguir los bordes color escarlata: era una Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué es lo que decían exactamente?- preguntó un inquieto James

- Discutían. Él la amenazaba con que si no hacía lo que quería, y no cumplía con el trato, la descubriría, contaría su secreto. No sé de que se trataría porque no mencionaron nada más. Tan sólo alcancé a escuchar la réplica de la chica.

Ella le contestó que cuando por fin el plan se llevara a cabo no tendría más remedio que dejarla en paz, ya que estaba cumpliendo con su trato. Las amenazas llegarían a su destino correctamente, pues ya había tomado medidas al respecto.

Los chicos habían quedado conmocionados. Todos se hallaban pensativos y confusos. Todos, excepto James, cuyo rostro comenzó a alcanzar tonos rojizos, seguidos de morado, hasta casi explotar:

- Quiénes eran, Colagusano- le interrogó rabioso.

- Yo…no se, no lo se, James…no los ví, no pude acercarme más por temor a ser descubierto, lo lamen….

- ¿Qué lo lamentas, que lo ¡LAMENTAS!- gruñó un histérico Sirius. -¡ENTONCES PARA QUE COJONES TE SIRVE SER UNA ASQUEROSA Y ROÑOSA RATA, EH? PARA QUÉ, PEDAZO DE INUTIL, IDIOTA, CABEZA DE NUEZ, TROZO DE ESTIÉRCOL…. -continuó insultándolo.

- Yo no…- tembló Peter, blanco como la cera e intentado explicase. No… supongo que no caí en la cuenta.

- ¡QUE NO CAÍSTES EN LA CUENTA!- Esta vez los tres muchachos se abalanzaron sobre Remus, que muerto de miedo, comenzó a dar traspiés, andando hacia atrás, hasta que se topó con la pared, sin escapatoria alguna.

- ¡Qué ocurre aquí, señores!- preguntó una alterada y severa voz femenina. La profesora McGonagall, sin duda alertada por los incesantes gritos, había subido al dormitorio.

- Ohhhh… lo sentimos profesora, no volverá a ocurrir.- contestó un asustado James.

- Señores, ¡se les oía por todo el castillo! Hagan el favor de tener un poquito más de consideración y educación. Se les restarán 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y será informado de esto el director. Ruego moderen su comportamiento. Señor Lupin, me parece vergonzoso que un prefecto como usted haya participado en tan escandalosa refriega- regañó a un avergonzado y cabizbago Remus. - ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber, señores?- preguntó la severa profesora.

- No, profesora…

- Entonces, de acuerdo. La próxima vez piénsense mejor el gritar de tal modo. Adios- y con un fruncimiento de labios especialmente severo, se marchó indignada.

Tras el desagradable incidente con la profesora McGonagall, los chicos volvieron a pensarse más los momentos para discutir sobre el tema. Seguían dándole vueltas, pero sólo cuando estaban solos, y sin subir la voz. Después de todo, la profesora había estado a punto de descubrir uno de sus mayores y mejor guardados secretos.

Los Merodeadores, eran animagos. Animagos ilegales, secretos. Sin licencia. Podían convertirse en animales. De ahí sus apodos.

Sirius era un elegante y grandioso perro negro lanudo llamado Canuto. James un bonito e imponente ciervo, apodado Cornamenta y Peter era una pequeña rata encubierta con el nombre de Colagusano. Y Remus… bueno, Remus no era un animago exactamente. Remus era la razón por la que sus tres amigos se convertían en éstos animales.

Él era un licántropo, convertido por un salvaje y sanguinario hombre lobo cuando era muy pequeño, siempre inseguro y tímido debido al monstruo que llevaba dentro. Él era el que menos se aceptaba, e intentaba no relacionarse con nadie por miedo al rechazo y a poder causar algún tipo de daño. Pero una especialmente fría noche de luna en su segundo año, durante la cual la enfermera del colegio lo conducía hacia los terrenos del bosque prohibido para poder correr libremente, sus tres amigos lo siguieron, y descubrieron su secreto. Y al contrario de lo que Remus había pensado, lo aceptaron, incluso mucho más que antes, al descubrir al fin el motivo de su tormento. Lo apoyaron y ayudaron, y cuando estuvieron listos, se convirtieron en animagos. Durante sus constantes transformaciones de Luna llena, sus amigos lo acompañaban en forma de animales para que no se hiciera daño ni pudiera hacérselo a los demás, ya que cuando se convertía, se dejaba dominar por los instintos asesinos completamente, no quedaba ni un ápice de humanidad en él, y se convertía en un veloz y letal asesino… Este secreto era totalmente desconocido para todo el colegio, salvo para los tres amigos, el director Dumbledore, y sólo algunos profesores.

Por ello, de ese día en adelante tomaron más precauciones a la hora de realizar sus indagaciones.

El asunto ya parecía totalmente imposible de solucionar, cuando, de pronto, unos gritos procedentes del cuarto de las chicas una mañana de domingo los alertaron. Ellos intentaron subir como flechas, pero recordaron que no les estaba permitido subir al dormitorio de las chicas, pues caerían inmediatamente, así que se limitaron a escuchar:

-¡QUÉ TIENES TÚ QUE VER CON TODO ESTO! TE EXIJO QUE ME LO EXPLIQUES AHORA MISMO, PEDAZO DE …

Pero entonces, un ruido ensordecedor, como si se tratara de un disparo, silenció los gritos de Lily. James se puso a chillar como un histérico:

- Lilyy! LILY! LIIIIIILYYY! ¡QUÉ OCURRE! BAJAD AHORA MISMO, QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ, BAJA SI TIENES NARICES, MALDITA CERDA ASQUEROSA!-gritaba como un poseso.

-¡Qué le has hecho!- se oyó gritar desde arriba. ¡Qué le has hecho, asquerosa!- preguntaba una furiosa Blair.

Unos tremendos e incontrolables sollozos histéricos comenzaron a oírse desde desde el dormitorio de las chicas, al tiempo que una horrorizada y miedosa voz femenina comenzó a explicarse:

- Yo no... yo no fuí...¡me obligaron!- dijo la voz.

* * *

**¿Estaremos más cerquita a puntito de descubrirlo por fín? Quién sabe! jejeje espero que os guste!**

**Dedicado a todos aquellos que os tomáis la molestia de leer mi historia y comentar... GRACIAS! **

**UN BESITOOO!;)**


	20. Capítulo 20: Juramento Inquebrantable

_**Juramento inquebrantable**_

-¡Mentirosa, te hemos pillado con las manos en la masa!- vociferaba Blair.

- No… no fui yo, lo juro…dejádme explicar…

- ¡Antes de nada, dinos qué le has hecho a Lily! ¡Habla, YA!- exigía Zoe

- Sólo está desmayada, podéis compro…

James no podía aguantar más. Aspiró de sopetón todo el aire que pudo, y comenzó a chillar:

-¡ZOE Y BLAIR! BAJAD INMEDIATAMENTE Y EXPLICADME QUÉ NARICES PASA! ¿¡QUÉ LE HA OCURRIDO A LILY!- bramaba desaforado.

- Está bien, ahora mismo, ¡tú! Sí, tú, mierdas, baja delante de mí y con las manitas en alto, ¡que yo te las vea!- amenazó Blair.

- Tranquila, B. No creo que sea tan estúpida como para hacer algo ahora que yo tengo su varita- rió una orgullosa Zoe.

- No me fio un pelo de esta víbora…- comentaba Blair mientras bajaban las escaleras.- Y parecía una mosquita muerta. Anda, recoge a Lily, tendremos que despertarla.

Los sollozos de la misteriosa chica se oían amplificados por el eco de las escaleras conforme iban bajando, cuando al fin, llegaron a su destino.

- ¡TÚ!

- ¡Pedazo de estiércol, dime de una vez qué le has hecho a MI LILY!- exigía un furioso James.

- Sólo está desmayada, despertarla y lo veréis.

- _¡Enervate!-_ pronunció un asustado Remus. Y en efecto, Lily abrió los ojos, y muy lentamente y mirando confusa a su alrededor, se incorporó.

- Genial, ahora Lily podrá contarnos…

- ¡PRINCESA!- lo interrumpió James mientras se lanzaba hacia Lily, acurrucándola entre sus brazos y besándola dulcemente.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, qué te ha hecho esa desgraciada?- preguntó James.

Lily miró sorprendida a la chica. Parecía confusa, pero de pronto pareció recordar:

- ¡Ella! Ella es la culpable, ella es la de las amenazas!- acusó Lily a una asustada Candy Meyer, todavía amenazada por la varita de Blair. - Subía a por mis cosas, cuando la descubrí dejando una de esas notas debajo de mi libro de Pociones. ¡Tengo aquí la nota!- dijo sacándose un maltrecho pergamino del bolsillo.

- Nosotras la oímos gritar desde el baño, y salimos corriendo. En cuanto Candy nos vio, aturdió a Lily y se dirigió hacia nosotras, pero Zoe fue más rápida- contestó Blair dirigiéndole una sonrisa de satisfacción hacia su amiga.

- ¿Qué dice la nota? ¡Tráela aquí!- protestó James al ver que todos se apresuraban a quitársela de las manos a Lily.

Pero Sirius fue el más hábil, y estirándola, leyó en voz alta:

_Ahora que he vuelto de las vacaciones navideñas mi venganza se llevará a cabo. Espero que hayas disfrutado de mi ausencia, pues esos han sido tus últimos días tranquilos._

- ¡MALDITA BRUJA!- gritaba James forcejeando con Remus.- ¡Déjame Lunático, déjame que le dé su merecido… no sabe con quién está jugando, nadie NADIE amenaza a MI CHICA!

Candy miraba todo paralizada, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca. No dejaba de sollozar, lo que hacía imposible cualquier tipo de explicación por su parte.

- Es curioso, pero no creo que la voz de Candy fuera la que escuché en el tren- intervino Peter por primera vez.

-¡Habla de una vez, o te haré hablar a golpes, te lo advierto!- la amenazó Blair, lo que empeoró aún más la situación. Ya no sólo lloraba, también se revolcaba y golpeaba contra el suelo sin control, tal y como un elfo doméstico.

- ¡Basta, dejadla, hasta que no se tranquilice no vamos a sacar nada en claro!- terció Remus.- Os diré lo que haremos. Dejadme ir a mi baúl. Tengo reservas de un fuerte tónico para los nervios. Haremos que se lo beba, y cuando se tranquilice, no tendrá más remedio que confesar.

- Más le vale, porque si no…- concluyó Zoe.

Cuando Remus bajó con el tónico, todos juntos llevaron a la chica a un sillón más cómodo, y le obligaron a bebérselo.

Candy lo aceptó, y tras unos largos minutos, por fin sus continuos llantos cesaron, y se dispuso a hablar, aunque todavía con la voz temblorosa:

- Por favor… confiad en mí, yo no fui, y… tengo una explicación- añadió rápidamente al ver que James abría la boca para replicar.- De acuerdo…sólo puedo deciros que… alguien me encargó esto.

- ¡QUIÉN!- gritaron todos de vez.

- Bu…bueno… es que… no puedo decíroslo. Es mi amiga, y si se entera de que la he traiciona...

- ¡Dilo ya mismo, si no quieres que te arruinemos la vida poco a poco!

Ella negó lenta y decididamente con la cabeza y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- No puedo

- ¡Claro que puedes! O si no…

- ¡Me obligaron a pronunciar el juramento inquebrantable! Tuve que jurar que no desvelaría su identidad, no tenía escapatoria, me amenazó…

- ¡Y qué amenaza es tan fuerte como para ser capaz de pronunciar el juramente inquebrantable! ¡Qué secreto es tan horrible, si te estás condenando eternamente!- se indignó Sirius.

- No podéis ni imaginarlo, es terrible…- lloriqueó abochornada.

- Está bien, Candy… pero… ¿Cómo podríamos?- dijo Lily, pero de pronto se calló. Cogio a sus dos amigas de la mano, y arrastrándolas fuera de la Sala Común le gritó a James:

- ¡Cuidad de ella, y sobre todo, no seáis demasiado duros!

Todos se quedaron perplejos.

- ¿Dónde demonios van?- preguntó un confuso Colagusano.

- Ummmm… creo que puedo tener una ligera idea de lo que mi novia se propone- contestó James.

_**HOLA! :D después de tanto tiempo un capi demasiado cortito, verdad? Bueno, al menos voy dando respuestas :p el próximo lo subo muy prontito, lo juro! ;)**_

_**Primero de todo, informaros de que estoy haciendo un nuevo fic. En un principio es solo un one-shot de la pareja James Sirius Potter/ Rose Weasley. Un poco lime. Ya… lo se. Habrá muchas personas que quieran asesinarme por ello. Pero me enamoré de la pareja por una de las autoras de esta maravillosa página, y no pude resistirme a probar con ellos! Si gusta y alguien me lo pide, tengo pensado en convertirlo en una serie de encuentros de las parejas que me pidáis ;) **_

_**Si os apetece leerlo, se llama: "Solo por esta vez, Rose". Y os dejo el link: **__**.net/story/story_?storyid=7788906**__**.**_

_**Segundo!:**_

_**MILLONES DE GRACIAS A LALIS18 Y A EMILY POTTER! :D me animáis mucho a escribir con vuestros estupendos comentarios! **_

_**Lalis, es cierto… eso de que del odio al amor solo hay un paso era algo que quería remarcar mucho :p ya veo que logro transmitirlo.**_

_**Y Emili, James es un encanto, verdad? Irresistible **_

_**Me siento muy happy de que os guste mii historia! :D **_

_**UN BESO ENORRRRRRRRRME!**_


	21. Capítulo 21: Planes

_**Capítulo 21: Planes**_

- Está bien, está bien… sólo necesitaba un lugar más tranquilo para pensar…- decía Lily a sus dos amigas mientras juntas, se encaminaban hacia el lago.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?- preguntó una sorprendida Zoe.

- Pues… no lo sé… tengo una idea, pero no estoy segura de que pueda funcionar.

- ¿Quieres decirnos de una vez cuál es tu plan?- preguntó Blair muerta de curiosidad.

- Claro… ¿Recordáis… recordáis cuando a principios de curso estudiamos a fondo el Juramento Inquebrantable?

- Claro- respondió la siempre hábil Zoe

- Bueno… más o menos- dijo la despistada de Blair.

- ¿Y no podéis pensar cuál es la única manera de que Candy pueda hablar sin perjudicarla?

- Ummm… pues…- pensó Zoe

- Pues no, Lily, ¿¡Por qué no nos lo dices de una vez!- contestó al rubia, quien estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

- Es sólo una teoría…. Pero creo que podría funcionar incluso. Claro, para eso deberíamos informarnos bien…es complicado, y peligroso. Creo…creo que deberíamos hablar con alguien

- Ya, hablaremos con quien haga falta, pero por favor, ¡dinos de una vez que te traes entre manos!

- Ambas sabéis que el Juramento Inquebrantable no se puede romper, ¿cierto? Porque si lo rompes, mueres.- dijo Lily con desagrado.

- Sí, claro.

- Bien, pues… creo que se trata simplemente de la decisión.

- AHHHH!- gritó Zoe. ¡Ya lo entiendo!- Blair las miró extrañadas, al tiempo que Zoe explicaba:

- Vale, es todo cuestión de diferenciar entre lo físico y lo mental.

- ¡Exacto!- qué bien lo has pilado, Zoe.

- EOOOOO!-gritó una cada vez más molesta Blair.-¡Estáis locas! ¡Explicádmelo de una vez porque no entiendo nada!

- Perdona, B. Pues… que si le damos a Candy un poco de Veritaserum…-empezó Lily

- Conseguiremos que hable, pero no a voluntad propia, su mente lo rechazará, pero a su cuerpo no le quedará otro remedio que contárnoslo todo, porque el Veritaserum tiene efectos méramente físicos! Esto no interfiere para nada en su voluntad, que sigue siendo la de no querer contarnos nada.- terminó una emocionada Zoe. Pero… esta idea es muy…

- ¿Arriesgada?

- ¡¿Loca!- interfirió una nada convencida Blair-Mirad, chicas, el veritaserum no sólo tiene efectos físicos, también mentales…

- Pero no se trata únicamente de eso, Blair- la cortó Zoe

- Si le diéramos Veritaserum a Candy, ella confesaría, pero no por voluntad propia. En realidad, le estaría obligando a confesar la poción. - explicó Lily

- ¡Claro, puede funcionar!- continuó Zoe

- No lo creo, chicas… ¿y si le ocurre algo malo a Candy? Si algo falla, ¡puede incluso morir!- se horrorizó Blair.

- Tranquila, Blair, antes de nada investigaremos. Debemos averiguar todo lo posible acerca de esto. Si la cosa sale bien, ¡podemos conseguirlo!

- Si tenemos la más mínima duda de que pueda salir mal, no lo haremos.- la tranquilizó Lily.

- De acuerdo chicas, pero… tenemos un par de pequeños problemillas… 1º: Cómo narices vamos a conseguir veritaseum, y… 2º ¿Cómo averiguamos si el veritaserum no dañará a Can….- pero a mitad de frase perdió el hilo, y se quedó como en blanco, cosa que le ocurría cuando se le ocurría una ide de repente.

- Lo tengo. Lily, tienes que hablar con Slughorn. Mientras, nosotras buscaremos en la biblioteca. - la rubia vio cómo Lily abría la boca para protestar, pero añadió rápidamente: Sí, Lily, tienes que hablar con Slughorn, y tienes que ir tú sola… ¡Vamos, hombre, él te adora! Hará y te responderá a todo lo que le pidas!.

- Claro, puede resolver mi duda sobre el veritaserum y el juramento, pero de ahí a que me preste un poco de Veritaserum… lo veo imposible.

- ¡Lo tengo!- anunció un impresionado James cuando las chicas decidieron volver a subir a la Sala Común, y contarles el plan a los Merodeadores. Mira, Lil, tú sabes que Slughorn te adora. Nosotros iremos, y entraremos a su despacho contigo. Tú solo tienes que distraerlo, y mientras, nosotros robaremos un pequeño botecito. No me mires así, pequeña…es por una buena causa…- añadió al ver lo seria que le miraba la prefecta.

- ¿Y cómo narices pensáis hacer todo eso sin que Slughorn se entere?- preguntó Zoe recelosa.

- Bueno… en realidad tenemos nuestros métodos secretos...- respondió Sirius con una misteriosa sonrisita.- Subid a nuestra habitación, preciosas, y os lo enseñaremos- añadió con un insinuante movimiento de cejas.

-Agggg… eres insoportable, niñato arrogante y creído- murmuró bajito Zoe al pasar por su lado.

- Gracias, princesa yo también te quiero- contestó Black con una sonrisa todavía mayor.

- jijijijijijiji- reía Blair, mientras Zoe la fulminaba con la mirada, y Sirius le guiñaba el ojo, y como consecuencia, bajaba la vista y se ponía roja como un tomate.

James comenzó a rebuscar en su baúl, y al fin halló lo que buscaba.

- Mis preciosas señoritas, tengo el gran placer de presentaros a una de nuestras continuas fuentes de fechorías… algo que siempre ha hecho que no nos pudieran descubrir: ¡tachán, tacháaaan!- canturreó, al tiempo que sacaba lo que parecía a la vista una suave, bonita y esponjosa capa gris.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron las tres chicas a la vez, muertas de curiosidad.

- Esto, mis queridas damiselas, no os lo explicaré. Es mejor que lo veáis.

Y con un elegante y fluido movimiento de muñeca, cubrió su musculoso cuerpo con la capa.

Un ¡AHHH! De terror salió de la boca de las tres, seguido por un repentino ¡Ohhhh! De comprensión.

- ¿Es… una capa invisible? ¿Una verdadera capa invisible?- preguntó Lily, muerta de curiosidad.

- ¡Pues claro!, y una muy buena, he de decir. Ha pertenecido a mi familia desde generaciones inmemoriales. ¡Ha sido transmitida de padres a hijos por mis antepasados durante cientos de años!- respondió un orgulloso James.

- Sí, bueno Cornamenta… corta el rollo que aburres- soltó Sirius con un golpecito amistoso en su hombro, un tanto molesto por el total acaparamiento por parte de James de la atención femenina.

Tras pasar el resto del día maquinando y pensando cómo hacerlo todo bien sin que nada se notara, y qué escusa poner Lily para ir a ver al profesor un domingo, habían tomado una decisión:

No planear nada. Cada vez que planeaban algo les salía peor de lo que habían pensado… así que con gran valentía y aplomo, al atardecer tres alumnos se dirigían hacia el despacho de Slughorn.

- ¡Ayyy James, me haces daño! ¡Mira bien por dónde pisas! - protestaba un Sirius invisible

- Si no andaras tan chulo y no ocuparas toda la maldita capa, Canuto, no te pisaría.

- Chsssst! Callaros, o os descubrirán!- les regañó Lily.

TOC,TOC!.

Segundos después se escuchó el fuerte ruido de la mirilla de la puerta seguido de una estridente voz:

- ¡Lily!, querida, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?- preguntó el Profesor Horace Slughorn contento, mientras abría la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Lily se detuvo estratégicamente entre el umbral de la puerta y el despacho antes de cerrar, para que a los dos merodeadores les diera tiempo a entrar en la habitación.

Se trataba de una sala acogedora, estilísticamente sobre recargada, y sobre todo muy, muy calurosa. Pomposos sillones de terciopelo rojo asomaban por todos lados, así como diversos artilugios y cachivaches para hacer pociones, y, acompañando a las repletas estanterías de viejos y polvorientos libros, un sinfín de botellas de sin duda, caros licores.

Un olor dulzón mezclado con diversos ingredientes de las más raras pociones invadía la calurosa y agobiante sala, lo que puso nerviosos a los dos chicos. Pero para LIly aquél olor era especial, familiar…conocido. Le sonaba de algo.

- Siento molestarlo, señor.

- Para nada, para nada, querida… sabes muy bien que tu presencia nunca me es molesta. - sentenció el profesor con curiosidad.

- Bueno, estoy aquí porque quería preguntarle una cosa… tengo curiosidad acerca de algo.

La gran barriga del rubio profesor se desinfló de golpe, como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración. Sin saber Lily por qué, el mismo se puso rígido.

- ¿Y… qué… qué es lo que te perturba, querida?

- Bueno…esta mañana me encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Estaba estudiando el Juramento Inquebrantable. Y… ello me llevó a preguntarme si existía alguna manera de detenerlo, digamos de "contrarrestar" el hechizo para que no se produzcan sus efectos, no sé si me explico…

- Perfectamente Lily. Y… ¿Hallaste la fórmula?- preguntó el profesor con una cordial sonrisa de curiosidad.

- Algo así. No sé si estoy en lo cierto, por supuesto… Por ello quería venir a preguntarle, señor, ya que es obvio que usted es el profesor más indicado para resolver correctamente esta cuestión.

Slughorn volvió a llenar su gran barrigota de aire, orgulloso por las palabras de su alumna predilecta. Estaba totalmente concentrado en Lily, situación que los dos chicos aprovecharon para acercarse al estante donde se guardaban las muestras de veritaserum, y guardarse un par de frasquitos debajo de las túnicas.

- Sólo a ti podía ocurrírsete tal brillante cuestión querida- dijo el profesor con regodeo, mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones de terciopelo al tiempo que hacía parecer una copa de vino, e invitaba a tomar asiento a la pelirroja.

- No me prives de tus brillantes respuestas, continúa- pidió.

- Bueno, llegué a la conclusión de que… como el Juramento Inquebrantable tiene un efecto mental (ya que se trata de no tener la voluntad de contar lo que juras no contar, o hacer lo que juras hacer), pues… que quizá el veritaserum al ser una poción de efectos totalmente físicos (ya que afecta al cuerpo, pues en realidad la mente no tiene intención de decir la verdad), podría ser una excepción a el Juramento. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

- Lo lamento mucho, querida, pero no te puedo dar una respuesta correcta acerca de esto. En efecto, es posible que el Veritaserum sea la única salida o excepción al juramento inquebrantable, pero… lamentablemente sería muy peligroso probarlo, y mucho menos en un caso real. Podría salir mal. Nunca ha sido probado.

Pero Lily había dejado de escuchar la charla del profesor. Al fin había detectado la fuente de ese olor tan conocido: era poción multijugos.

Lily se quedó paralizada. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Ya está, tenía la respuesta en sus narices. Poción multijugos. Tenían que idear un plan. Así que con apresuradas disculpas, la pelirroja seguida de sus invisibles amigos abandonaron rápidamente el despacho, camino hacia la sala común.

-Lo tenemos Lunático- susurró James al oído de Remus. Busquemos un sitio más íntimo para hablar, la sal común está abarrotada. Nos reuniremos en el pasillo del segundo piso.

- De acuerdo, vamos para ya- contestó Remus a unos invisibles Sirius y James.

Minutos después, los siete llegaban al estropeado y destartalado servicio de chicas del segundo piso.

- Ufff…menos mal que hoy no está Mirtle la llorona- suspiraba Sirius.

- ¿Mirtle la qué…- preguntó Lily extrañada.

- Nada, déjalo.

- UuUuhh…me da la impresión de que el pequeño Sirius visita mucho el baño de las chicas- se regocijó Zoe en voz alta.

- Humpfff! Te voy a…- berreaba Sirius mientras perseguía a una divertida y burlona Zoe.

- ¡Sois peor que críos! Basta, venid aquí inmediatamente- ordenó una mandona Lily.

- ¡Alguien me ha nombrado?- dijo una estridente voz de chica.

- ¡Oh, genial, Myrtle no!-

- Calla, niño tonto y desagradecido, eres cruel- lloriqueó Myrtle mirando a Sirius.

- ¡Pírate niña!- respondió un nervioso James al fantasma de la niña.

- ¿Qué has averiguado Lily?-preguntaba un curioso Remus haciendo caso omiso del fantasma de la niña.

- Hay cambio de planes. Esta noche. Esta noche entraremos al despacho del profesor Slughorn. Tenemos que conseguir poción multijugos.

- Mmmmm… creo que tengo alguna información interesante para vosotros…- dijo una pensativa Myrtle

- ¿Qué? ¡Habla, Myrtle!- exigió James

- Primero debeéis hacer algo por mí…- dijo con una pícara sonrisita

* * *

_**Hola a todossssssss! siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero como ya dije en mis otras historias lo cierto es que voy fatal de tiempo... de todos modos intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo tan lleno de diálogos xD**_

_**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis, de veras que sin vosotros esto no sería nada, y siempre me animáis a continuar escribiendo, y me llenáis de inspiración...**_

_**Gracias mil gracias a Lalis18 y a Emily Potter por comentar los últimos capítulos, y sobre todo por vuestro genial entusiasmo! :D**_

_**Y respecto a tu pregunta, Emily... no, no se tardan 66 días en publicar una hisotria... cuando subes un capítulo, el capítulo está visible a la media hora siguiente, lo que pasa es que esos 66 días son el tiempo límite que pasan los documentos que tu subes a la página guardados en la misma. Pasados esos 66 días se borran, pero sigue estando como capítulo... no se si me explico, nunca he sido buena en estas cosas xD**_

_**Siento haber tardado tanto en contestar, no tuve tiempo de nada :s**_

_**Bueno muchas gracias y un graaaaaaaaaaaaaaan abrazoteeeeee! :D**_


	22. 22 A veces el fin justifica los medios

_**Vergüenza me da aparecer aquí después de tanto tiempo… no miento si os digo que de veras lo lamento. Tengo esta historia terminada hace un año ya, y ni siqueira he sido capaz de seguir subiéndola… en fin. Lo siento de veras, sólo puedo compensar subiendo el resto de la historia lo antes posible. Gracias de todo corazón por la paciencia. Aquí va:**_

**Capítulo 21: Planes:**

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, niñita llorona y quejica?- dijo Sirius con fastidio

- Uuuuuhhh! Ten cuidado, guapo, o no diré nada…

- ¡Ahhhh!- gritó Sirius en respuesta a un fuerte pisotón de James, acompañado por una especialmente dura e intensa mirada asesina por parte del mismo.

- ¿Qué necesitas, Myrtle?- preguntó Lily con dulzura.

- Bueno… - respondió con una sonrisa llena de picardía.- Como podréis imaginar, me siento muy sola, siempre en este lavabo que nunca nadie frecuenta. Todos lo evitan, me pregunto la razón…- divagaba el fantasma

- Ejum!- una mezcla entre tosecilla incrédula y risita salió de la boca de Sirius.

- El caso es….- prosiguió Myrtle como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna- … que necesito algo de compañía. Cariño y comprensión- soltó mirando insinuantemente a Sirius, y levantando una ceja.

- ¡AHHH, NO! Ni hablar, no pienso… ¡ni soñarlo!- protestó un contrariado Sirius.

- Tú verás…- rió Myrtle. - Si no quieres saber lo que escuché el otro día en los labavos…

- ¡Sirius, cállate, deja ya de protestar, y hazlo. Es por Lily. Es muy importante. Es por James!- exigió Remus.

- Pffff!- se disgustó el moreno al tiempo que su cara adquiría tonalidades nada saludables.- Está bien. ¿Qué demonios quieres exactamente, Myrtle?

- Compañía. Sólo eso. Bastará con un par de visitas al día para hablar conmigo, contarme cosas… me siento muy sola- dijo con pucheritos mientras el giñaba un ojo.

- Y… tampoco me vendría mal que la gente pensara que…ya sabes que tú y yo…

- ¡Jajaajajajaja! Estás loca!- reía Sirius. ¿Quién va a creerse que tu y yo…- contestó Sirius.

- Bueno, da igual. Tú lo intentas y punto- le cortó una enfurruñada Myrtle.-

- De acuerdo, ahora que tienes lo que querías, Myrtle… dinos qué fue lo que escuchaste…- pidió educadamente Remus

Myrtle se quedó embobada mirando a Remus, como si lo viera por primera vez.

- Mmmmm… me aprece que tampoco me vendría mal alguna visita por tu parte…- le dijo a Remus.

- Te estás pasando, Myrtle. Dínoslo ya.

- Vale, pero antes quiero su palabra. La de los dos… Ambos vendrán a visitarme.- exigió

- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?- preguntaron ambos con cara de martirio.

- Hasta que os marchéis de Hogwarts- respondió el fantasma maliciosamente.

- Uffff….- resopló Sirius.

- Hecho- dijeron los dos al unísono. Claramente era una promesa que ninguno de ellos pensaba cumplir.

- Vale….- dijo Myrtle con gran satisfacción.- El otro día me encontraba en mi retrete preferido, llorando a moco tendido. Me estaba acordando de todo lo que me hizo esa asquerosa de Olive Honrby justo antes de morir, y claro, yo…

- ¡Myrtle, a lo que estamos!- urgió Blair, que por fín abría la boca.

Myrtle la miró con desagrado, pero prosiguió:

- Estaba en mi retrete, cuando de repente oí unos fuertes ruidos que venían del pasillo. Parecía que estaban discutiendo. Eran dos voces de chicas, y otra de chico. Una voz que reconocí muy bien a la primera, pues ha sido un chico que siempre ha venido a molestarme a mi baño, el muy cerdo. A las chicas no las reconocí en un principió, pero sí vi por sus túnicas que era ambas Gryffindor, y parecían más o menos de vuestra edad. - relató dándose importancia.

- En un principio, discutían los tres. El chico acusaba a una de ellas de ser un cobarde y de tenerla bien atada, ya que si no obedecía, pagaría las consecuencias. La chica le contestaba temerosa… le dijo que la dejara en paz de una vez, que iba a cumplir con lo pactado, y que dejara de perseguirla ya. El caso es que al trato el chico se marchó, y quedaron sólo las dos Gryffindors. Ambas comenzaron a discutir también, y llegué a escuchar un par de nombres.

- ¿¡Nombres, qué nombres!?- preguntaron todos de vez.

- La que amenazaba esta vez, llamaba a su compañera algo así como… Candy, o Cady… no estoy segura. Pero en ningún momento pronunciaron el nombre de la otra chica, así que no sé quien es…y bueno, escuché lo más importante...querían amenazar a ella- señaló el fantasma- A Lily Evans.

Todos se miraron significativamente.

- ¿Cómo era la otra chica, Myrtle?

- No las vi muy bien, porque yo estaba escondida… pero la que tenía más cerca era bajita, de pelo negro, largo y ondulado y delgada.

- ¡Mary McDonald, seguro! ¡No sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes!- rugía Zoe

- Zo, no podemos acusar… Mary no es al única Gryffindor con esas características, no sabemos si…

- Sí, ya, pero ¿cuántas Gryffindors pequeñas, delgadas, y con el pelo negro ondulado odian a Lily Evans desde primero?. ¿Cuántas Gryffindors de esas mismas características están enamoradas de James desde el primer día en que lo vieron? ¿Cuántas Gryffindor como ella son amigas de Candy Meyer?- discurrió Zoe

- Bueno, parece más que evidente- contestó Blair.

- Pero aún así, hasta que no estemos seguras, no podemos hacer nada- respondió Lily.

- Y… ¿qué pretendes hacer al respecto?- preguntó Blair.

- Myrtle, aún no nos has dicho la identidad del chico. ¿Quién era él?- preguntó Remus

- Ahhh, no no, noooo!- acaso pensabais que os lo iba a contar todo sin ninguna garantía de que vosotros cumpliríais vuestro trato? De eso nada, no me fio de vosotros. Y menos de él- dijo señalando a Sirius. Os lo contaré todo cuando vea que en verdad cumplís vuestra palabra.

Unos contrariados y enfadados Gryffindors subían hacia la sala común, charlando en voz casi inaudible, cin la intención de planear el siguiente paso.

Por suerte, la Sala Común se encontraba ya vacía, y pudieron sentarse a hablar tranquilamente.

- ¿Pero cómo narices hemos podido permitir que un fantasma ñoño nos mangonee de esta forma?- protestaba Sirius.

- Suéltalo Lily, ¿Cuál es tu plan?- preguntó James ávido de respuestas.

- Es simple, robaremos. Vamos a utilizar poción multijugos. Es la mejor opción para hacer hablar a Mary…. Así sabremos si ella es la responsable, y conoceremos también la identidad del misterioso chico- respondió Lily.- Sólo hay que convertirse en Candy, y sacarle el tema como sea.

- Genial, y… ¿De dónde sacaremos poción multijugos?- preguntó una nada convencida Zoe.

- No pongas esa cara, Zo… está claro que a veces el fin…justifica los medios.

- Es evidente que no podemos fabricarla ahora, ya que necesitamos respuestas rápidas, y la poción tarda demasiado en hacerse… La respuesta es sencilla. Esta tarde me di cuenta de que Slughorn estaba fabricándola en su despacho, es para la clase de la semana que viene, y por lo que se, está a punto de terminar, pues por el olor que desprendía era el de la última fase. En un par de días debería estar lista-respondió resueltamente la pelirroja.

James la miró fijamente, anonadado. No podía creerse que la princesa de sus sueños fuera taaan inteligente… era todo lo que el podía soñar. Sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó a sus brazos, y la besó apasionadamente. Cuando al fin se despegaron, le dijo al oído:

- Princesa, eres un genio. Eres perfecta.- A lo que en respuesta, Lily se puso colorada como su pelo.

- ¡Otra vez!- dijo un martirizado Sirius.

- Black, que quejica te has vuelto- se burló Zoe.

- Bueno… no es momento de discutir- dijo Blair al notar que Sirius se disponía a replicar.

- Tienes razón, Blair. Tenemos que planear esto como es debido, o nos pillarán.

Aquellos días de preparación pasaron volando, hasta que una soleada y fresca mañana de sábado todos se preparaban para el robo, repasando una y otra vez el plan.

- De acuerdo, Lily y Zoe, iréis al despacho del Profesor Slughorn con el pretexto de…

- Una duda sobre la Ley de antídotos- repsondieron ambas a coro.

- Muy bien, mientras tanto, vosotros dos….- dijo Remus señalando a Sirius y James.- entraremos tras ellas invisibles, y esperaremos la señal.

- Ahí entremos Peter y yo- respondió Blair, deseosa de participar.- Atraeremos a Peeves hasta el pasillo, y lo provocaremos para que monte un escándalo.

- Perfecto- respondió Remus.

- Entonces, nosotros aprovecharemos el momento de confusión para recoger la suficiente cantidad de poción multijugos sin que se note- respondió James- y la meteremos en estas botellitas- continuó Sirius.

- Aún no entiendo porqué yo me mantengo al margen de todo esto.

- Venga ya, Lunático, todos sabemos que no puedes perder tu bonita reputación de perfecto prefecto.

- ¿Y Liy, qué demonios…

- Lo de Lily es inevitable. Slughorn la adora. Ella tiene que participar en todo esto para que no sospeche nada.

- Vamos, Lunático, anímate… podrás vigilar el pasillo para que no ocurra ningún contratiempo- lo tranquilizó Sirius.

- Pues valla consuelo…- protestó Remus.

- Venga, vamos allá, no perdamos tiempo- dijo una impaciente Lily, y todos juntos se encaminaron hacia el despacho del profesor.

...


	23. Capítulo 23: Robo

_**Hola! Como os dije, para compensar mi terrible ausencia, vuelvo a actualizar, y así lo haré hasta que termine la historia ^^ Besos!**_

_**Capítulo 23: Robo:**_

Una nerviosa Lily se encaminaba por segunda vez en poco tiempo al agobiante despacho del Profesor Slughorn. No estaba muy segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, y menos aún lo estaba su compañera Zoe, quien iba a su lado, refunfuñando y aún más nerviosa que la pelirroja.

- Como esto salga mal, ya verás… Nos estamos jugando mucho…

- ¡Deja de quejarte, Greene, y luego me dices a mi…!- vociferó un exasperado Sirius.- Eres una cagona. No va a pasar nada, y lo único que conseguirás así será poner nervioso al resto.

- Zoe, Sirius tiene razón. Nos estás poniendo más nerviosos todavía… todo va a salir bien, ya verás- la tranquilizó una saltarina Blair.

Al contrario que todos sus amigos, la loca de Blair iba nerviosa, pero de contenta. Todo el asunto del robo le parecía una emocionante aventura digna de un buen relato.

Zoe se limitó a fulminar a Sirius y Blair con la mirada, pero permaneció el resto del camino en silencio.

A todos les pareció eterno el camino hacia el despacho. Cuando por fin llegaron, se dispusieron a tomar posiciones:

- Peter, Blair… en aquél pasillo, detrás de esa columna. Ahora Colagusano, busca a Peeves en el mapa- ordenó James.

Otro de los ultra-secretos y formidables artilugios de los merodeadores era El Mapa del Merodeador. Un mapa creado por ellos mismos que mostraba la totalidad del castillo, incluidos todos sus pasadizos, y lo más impresionante de todo: los nombres de todas y cada una de las personas que se encontraban en ese momento en el castillo, indicando su posición exacta. Todas las chicas se sorprendieron enormemente cuando lo vieron: era magia avanzadísima y muy complicada, y les pareció increíble que ellos pudiera haberlo hecho tan bien.

- Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- dijo Peter con voz queda

Al momento, unas rápidas y gruesas líneas de tinta se dibujaron en el mapa, indicando lugares y personas.

- ¡Genial, Slughorn sigue en su despacho!- dijo una contenta Blair mirando al mapa.

- Y… Peeves ya no está muy cerca… ahora está en el pasillo izquierdo de la cuarta planta. Habrá que atraerlo de alguna forma….- dijo Peter

- Puede que nos cueste algo de tiempo- sentenció Blair.- Pero lo conseguiremos- continuó con una sonrisa de seguridad.

- Lo tengo- contestó Remus con una sonrisilla malévola nada propia de él al tiempo que salía corriendo, y gritaba:

- ¡Hacedlo ya!, o no os dará tiempo!

- Venga, ya lo habéis oído- decía un sorprendido Sirius. - James, cúbrete entero, y asegúrate de que no se nos vean los pies.

- Vamos Peter, nos esconderemos aquí, y montaremos jaleo- dijo Blair con una gran sonrisa a un abochornado Peter.

- Zoe… ¿preparada?- preguntó Lily insegura.

- Bufff…nunca, pero…está bien, vamos allá. Por ti, lo que sea. Y le lanzó una gran sonrisa amable.

Con la seguridad que le había infundado la gran sonrisa de su amiga, Lily llamó a la puerta. Tres golpeteos ligeros: TOC, TOC, TOC!

La mirilla se corrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver un par de grandes ojos curiosos.

- ¡Lily, querida, aquí de nuevo!- dijo un contento profesor Slughorn mientras abría la puerta para dejar pasar a las chicas.

- Y veo que usted también viene, señorita Grenee- dijo fijándose en Zoe por primera vez. Slughorn también apreciaba a Zoe, pues era buena en pociones. No tanto como Lily, evidentemente, pero sí mucho mejor que Blair, a la que Slughorn ignoraba por su inevitable torpeza a la hora de la elaboración de pociones.

Lily entró rápidamente al despacho, pero Zoe quedó un segundo más entre medio de la puerta, para dejar pasar cómodamente a los dos chicos con la capa.

Era la segunda vez en pocos días que estaban metidos en la misma situación.

- ¿A qué debo el gran honor de su visita, señoritas?- las aduló el profesor.

- Veníamos por una duda común, señor- respondió Lily con una sonrisa

- Qué ávida de respuestas estás últimamente, muchacha… al final voy a pensar que únicamente me visitas para saciar tu implacable sed de conocimientos- respondió este, animándola a proseguir con un gesto de la cabeza.

- Esta vez se trata de algo distinto señor. Es sobre un tema algo complicado…- comenzó Lily, vergonzosa de pronto.

Los chicos miraron a su alrededor, con la intención de localizar el caldero de poción multijugos, pero no lo encontraban.

- Es sobre la ley de antídotos- siguió Zoe. Se estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa. No oía ningún ruido, por muy mínimo que fuera. No oía ni a los chicos buscando el caldero, ni a Peeves fuera… y se les estaban terminando las excusas.

- Y bien, ¿cuál es la duda exacta que tenéis?- preguntó el profesor Slughorn.

- Simplemente no entendemos muy bien la formulación.

- Pero eso es imposible, queridas. Sois dos de mis más brillantes alumnas, y el otro día en clase me pareció que comprendíais completamente el quid de la cuestión…..¡¿Qué demonios?!- farfulló el profesor, al tiempo que preocupado, se acercaba de nuevo a la mirilla de la puerta.

¡PUUUMM! ¡CRASH! ¡PUM, PUM, CRASH, CRASH!

- ¡Slughy, tonto gordinflón, viejo majadero, sal de tu agujero, o reviento los calderos!- cantaba Peeves, el travieso poltergeist de Hogwarts.

PUUUUUM, CRASH, PUM PUM CRASH!

Peeves golpeaba en el aire el culo de varios calderos, con las varitas de unos asustados niños de primero.

- Slughy, viejo gruñon, sal ahora mismo o no quedará ni un muñon!- continuaba el poltergeist.

- ¡PEEVEEEEEEEES!- gritaba el profesor mientras salía detrás de el poltergeist, persiguiéndolo y formulando vagas amenazas. Pero el fantasma no parecía querer parar. Es más, animado por las risas de los pocos alumnos que presenciaban la curiosa escena y por los gritos y persecuciones del profesor, empezó a lanzar los calderos escaleras abajo.

- ¡Peeves, me las pagarás por esto!- amenazaba Slughorn mientras bajaba corriendo detrás de los calderos, intentando apuntarles con la varita.

Aprovechando tal momento de confusión, los dos chicos rellenaron suficiente poción multijugos que encontraron debajo de una mesita, y salieron corriendo del despacho, mientras no podían evitar el reír como cosacos.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! Esta vez te has superado, Lunático. ¿Cómo convenciste a Peeves para que hiciera eso?- preguntó James, loco de contento, mientras sujetaba las dos botellitas de poción a contraluz.

- Fue muyyy sencillo. ¿Desde cuándo Peeves puede resistirse a liar un buen follón?- respondió divertido.

- Cierto, hermano, estuviste muy ágil- lo aduló Sirius.

Un gran ambiente festivo rodeaba a todos los chicos. Estaban contentísimos por haber logrado la parte más complicada de su misión.

- ¡Genial! Reía Blair. Ni siquiera hizo falta que nosotros actuáramos. Ahora sólo falta la mejor parte

- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

- ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

- ¿Quién lo hará?- con un sutil gesto de muñeca, Lily frenó momentáneamente el aluvión de preguntas.

- He pensado en que deberemos hacerlo varias veces. Pero no hoy, ni mañana tampoco. Antes deberíamos observar bien el tipo de comportamiento que tiene Candy con Mary y viceversa, para saber cómo actuar en el momento.

- Totalmente de acuerdo, pelirroja- contestó un resuelto Sirius.- Me pido ser el primero en convertirse para sonsacar información.

- ¡De eso nada, ha de ser una de nosotras!- dijo Blair.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- se indignó Sirius.

- Pues porque por si no te distes cuenta el primer día que pasastes en este castillo, los chicos no podéis entrar en los dormitorios de las chicas. ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que le pasó a tu amiguito James por querer seguir a Lily?- contestó Blair con obviedad.

- ¡Qué buena fue esa, tío!- chocó Sirius con James, al tiempo que éste se sonrojaba mirando a cierta pelirroja.- Sí, lo recuerdo… ¿y qué? Estaremos difrazados, seremos tías, ¿no?- volvió a insistir Sirius

- Da igual, Canuto. La magia no distingue un disfraz corporal. Tu alma es de tío, y el hechizo lo sabe… no puedes engañarlo con una simple poción multijugos- aclaró Lupin.

- Bfff… yo quería averiguarlo- decía un abatido James.

- Cielo, no te preocupes- contestó Lily acariciándole el mentón con cariño.- Ya has hecho bastante.

- De todas formas, con lo brutos que sois, se os notaría a la legua que sois hombres- terció Zoe

- Tú siempre tan simpática, Greene…- se burló Sirius.

- Bueno, ya basta, no empezéis- les cortó Remus. - Ahora la pregunta, es:

- ¿Qué narices hacemos con la verdadera Candy Meyer?- susurró Blair.


	24. Capítulo 24: Culpables

_**Hola! **____** vengo con un nuevo capi… para todo el que me siga, aquí están los culpables :p besitos! ^^**_

_**Capítulo 24: Culpables:**_

Pese al enorme nerviosismo de Lily, todo iba bien por el momento. Caminaba pensativa y en silencio al lado de Mary, de camino a Hogsmeade, pensando en la mejor manera de iniciar la conversación a la que deseaba llegar.

- Borra esa cara de tonta, ¿acaso no estás nerviosa?- le preguntó Mary a Candy

- ¿Yo, por qué iba a estarlo?- respondió Lily con confusión

- ¿¡Ya te has echado atrás!? Recuerda que nuestro plan debe continuar, y tú me vas a ayudar, cueste lo que cueste. ¿O es que prefieres que todo Hogwarts se entere de tu sucio secreto?

La conversación se estaba volviendo peligrosa. Lily desconocía por completo el secreto de Candy, lo que podía suponer un serio problema. Por esta razón, apartó rápidamente la vista de los ojos de Mary y se dispuso a cambiar de tema velozmente.

- No es eso. Estoy dispuesta. Sólo que… estoy felíz.- repsondió Lily, disimulando.

- ¿Feliz? ¿Por qué?- preguntó una suspicaz Mary

- Bueno… Remus quería hablar conmigo…voy a tomar algunas clases con él- respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

- Ya, ya bueno… pero no te distraigas mucho, tenemos que localizar a Lily y James. He oído que irían juntos a Hogsmeade, y el petardo asqueroso este ya debe estar aguardándonos- sentenció.

Continuaron un buen tramo en silencio. Lily iba pensativa: ¿Qué demonios habían planeado contra Lily y James? Una cosa era segura: Mary era responsable de las amenazas. Sólo faltaba averiguar quién era el otro chico.

Mary, al ver a su amiga pensativa, le dijo:

- Mira, Candy. Siento haberme comportado contigo de éste modo. Sabes por qué lo he hecho, en verdad yo no quería hacerte daño, pero… no podía permitirme que tú te fueras de la lengua. Tengo que tenerte atada, ha de ser así…espero que lo entiendas.- dijo mientras la miraba con un deje de tristeza y pesar.

Al ver que no contestaba, volvió a hablar:

- Venga, vamos a darnos prisa. He quedado con mi prima en la puerta de las Tres Escobas hace cinco minutos- la urgió.

Continuaron ambas andando a buen ritmo, y cuando estaban a punto de divisar la entrada del pueblo, Lily se armó de valor, y se atrevió a preguntar con pesar:

- Mary… pero… por qué a Lily. Vale, entiendo que te guste James, pero amenazarla de ese modo…realment…

- ¡Sabes perfectamente el motivo, Candy! ¿Tienes que preguntármelo tantas veces? ¿Para qué, para machacarme más?- la cortó Mary furiosamente.- Sabes que quiero James más que a mi vida, y que lo quiero desde el primer momento en que lo ví. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos me di cuenta de que él era la persona con la que había de pasar el resto de mi vida. ¡Y voy a conseguirlo como sea! ¡Haré lo que haga falta!. ¿Tú sabes cómo me sentí yo la primera noche, cuando presencié la "escenita" del tobogán de piedra de los dormitorios con Evans? ¿Puedes imaginarte cómo me sentí cuando comprendí que James siempre ha amado, ama y amará a la tonta de Lily Evans? ¡Sólo tiene ojos para ella! ¿Puedes siquiera intuír el dolor que me produce cada una de sus miradas, besos o caricias?- vociferó medio llorando.- ¡NO!, No lo entiendes. ¡Pues no hables!

- ¡No, Mary! No quiero fastidiarte más de lo que estás.-le respondió una asustada y conmocionada Lily.- Lo que quiero decir es que si de verdad amas a James, deberías dejar que sea felíz, ¿no?

- No sabes las veces que lo he intentado, Candy. Pero nunca funciona. Ha de ser mío. Tiene que ser mío, o moriré en el intento.

Lily escuchaba horrorizada. Realmente, se estaba empezando a asustar.

- Además- continuó una satisfecha Mary.- el imbécil asqueroso este aún me ha puesto las cosas más fáciles. Me anima para que las amenazas se multipliquen, él me ayuda a llevar a cabo mi plan. Como algo falle y yo sea descubierta… no dudaré un segundo en delatarlo.

Lily tragó con dificultad. Se estaba sorprendiendo de la gran frialdad y maldad que teñían casa una de las palabras de la Gryffindor.

- ¡Mary! Habían llegado al lugar de encuentro. Morgan McDonald, la prima de Mary, las esperaba impacientemente.

Morgan era la chica más "fresca" de todo Hogwarts. Pertenecía la casa Rawenclaw, y estaba en el último curso. Sus siete años de paso en Hogwarts le habían dado para ligarse a más de medio colegio. Únicamente los merodeadores se le resistían, y ella estaba ávida de probarlos.

La pobre Lily se olía perfectamente en qué podía acabar todo aquello, y la verdad, no le gustaba nada. Tragó saliva lentamente, y pensando en lo que iba a presenciar, las tres entraron en las tres escobas para tomar una reconfortante cerveza de mantequilla. La taberna estaba colmada de magos. Buscaron con la mirada, hasta que encontraron una mesa libre, pegada a la puerta de los baños. Mary escrutó toda la sala en busca de James o alguno de los merodeadores, pero no halló a ninguno de ellos.

Una vez sentadas todas, una desagradable y pastosa voz muy conocida para Lily, las alcanzó por detrás:

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, McDonald? ¿Para qué me has hecho venir aquí?

¡SNAPE! Era Severus Snape, su amigo de la infancia. Lily no podía ni creérselo. Lenta y temerosamente, se dio la vuelta despacito: tenía que corroborar que esa voz, realmente pertenecía a su primer amigo, su primer amigo del alma.

Y en efecto, allí estaba él. Era Snape. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y Lily no pudo más que mirar fijamente a sus oscuros y fríos ojos, al tiempo que no podía evitar que se llenaran de lágrimas, y se le abriera la boca de la impresión.

Severus, dándose cuenta de su extraño comportamiento, y haciendo acopio de su tono más desagradable y grosero le habló:

- Meyer, cierra esa sucia bocaza, pareces un buzón. ¿Qué es lo que miras?

Y fijándose de nuevo en sus llorosos ojos, prosiguió:

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso quieres que todos se enteren del oscuro secreto de tus padres?... Porque como no cierres esa bocaza… parece que lo estés pidiendo a gritos- le dijo arrugando la nariz.

- Snape, te he citado aquí- comenzó Mary al tiempo que daba un fuerte pisotón a su "amiga" - para contarte mi nuevo plan.

- ¿Nuevo plan, qué plan?- preguntó este con desconfianza.

- Digamos que… la sucia y repugnante muñequita Lily sospecha de mí. Y no quiero que se sepa nada. He estado pensando, y creo que deberíamos…- continuó una nerviosa Mary- deberíamos cambiar la estrategia, porque ummm…de este modo podrían descubrirnos a todos, y emmm…

- Me trae sin cuidado que os descubran a vosotras dos. A mi tú no me engañas, Mc Donald. Lo que quieres es quedarte con el imbécil y pretencioso "Don perfecto - Potter". Adelante, cuando estropeemos completamente la relación, tu podrás quedarte con ese ser inmundo, asqueroso e indigno de Lily… No descansaré hasta arruinarle la vida a ese cerdo- le contestó maliciosamente.- Pero de momento… continuó intimidantemente- el plan inicial seguirá en marcha, y lo completaréis. No pararéis hasta que hayamos cumplido nuestro objetivo, y no se hable más…si esto no llega a pasar, ya sabéis cuáles serán las consecuencias… así que os sugiero que mejoréis vuestras amenazas, para que empiecen a surgir efecto. O si no…- amenazó, mientras subía las palmas de las manos y los hombros con gesto de malvada indiferencia. -No hay tregua. No más oportunidades. Esta semana quiero resultados, YA.- zanjó duramente.

- Pero…. Peeero ni siquiera… ¿ni siquiera quieres escuchar mi propuesta? Personalmente creo que surtirá mayor efec…

- No escucharé lo que una estúpida sangre sucia como tú tenga que decirme.- contestó con gran desprecio. Y ahora, me iré a mi mesa.- dijo mirando en dirección a una mesa ocupada por Slytherins…- o la gente empezará a sospechar cosas si me ve con vosotras tres- finalizó mirándolas una a una con una expresión de seria repulsión.

Lily se había quedado completamente muda. Le habría encantado preguntarle a Snape el motivo de todo esto, el motivo del profundo odio que sentía, pero la impresión y el temor no le dejó articular ni media de las palabras que pugnaban por salir de su boca. Impactada como estaba, no se atrevió siquiera a derramar una sola lágrima, así que haciendo enormes esfuerzos, se mordió la lengua, e intentando olvidarse de lo ocurrido. Miró en dirección a Mary, que en ese momento comenzaba a hablar:

- Me da exactamente igual lo que ese imbécil piense- dijo cabeceando en dirección a Snape.- Si cree que puede mangonearme de ese modo… Esta claro. Estoy decidida. Continuaremos con nuestro plan inicial- concluyó con decisión.

- Estás… segura, ¿Mary? ¿No has oído a Snape? Si se entera o algo sale mal, contará a todo el mundo nuestro secr…

- ¡Al demonio con nuestro secreto! El mío no es tan grave, la verdad- respondió. Supongo que todo el mundo se lo imagina, y en cuanto a ti… bueno, dudo que se atreva a hacerlo, sinceramente.

Lily no tenía ni idea del secreto, por lo que intentó poner su mayor cara de preocupación, y bebió pequeños sorbos de cerveza de mantequilla en silencio, a la espera de que una de las otras dos le informaran del famoso plan.

- Voy al servicio- dijo Lily. Había recordado de repente que debía tomarse un nuevo sorbo de poción multijugos si no quería que se descubriera todo. Entró en el baño echa un manojo de nervios, y a trompicones se apoyó costosamente en el lavabo, frente al espejo. Observó su nuevo rosto: no tenía ningún buen aspecto. Su frente estaba perlada de un frío y desagradable sudor; todo el color había desaparecido de sus mejillas, y el resto de su piel, de aspecto bronceado normalmente, se había tornado blanco como la tiza. Si no se controlaba, le iba a dar un ataque de nervios, y la iban a delatar.

Respirando hondo, se acercó hasta en retrete, y se sentó cruzando las piernas. El asunto había ido demasiado lejos, y ella lo sabía. Debía hacer algo, ya, y no sabía el que… Las dimensiones del problema eran mucho más graves de lo que ellos en un primer momento imaginaron.

Volvió a respirar hondo un par de veces más, y se levantó, intentando guardar la compostura, con la intención de refrescarse el rostro con el grifo. Así lo hizo, y a continuación bebió otro sorbo de la desagradable poción: no podía arriesgarse a que la descubrieran.

Comenzó a pensar en James, con el motivo de infundirse valor: necesitaba verlo ya: necesitaba estar con él, mirarle a los ojos, y escuchar de sus labios que nada malo ocurriría si permanecían juntos. Necesitaba sus abrazos... Algo más tranquila, aunque nunca preparada del todo, empujó la puerta del lavabo con la firme determinación de averiguar los planes de Mary, e impedirlos a toda costa.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, encontró a las dos primas cuchicheando con las cabezas juntas. Se sentó tranquilamente, y se limitó a escuchar con atención.

- Ya sólo tenemos que encontrar a James y a la pelirrojita- decía Mary.- deberíamos comenzar su búsqueda… ¿dónde crees que podrían ir?- preguntaba a su prima.

- No lo se, pero creo que aquí no haremos nada sentadas…- respondió Morgan- Vamos, tienen que estar por el pueblo- dijo levantándose.

Mary miró hacia "Candy", y se asustó:

- Demonios, Candy… qué mal aspecto tienes. ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre? No es para tanto, no tienes que estar tan nerviosa. Después de todo, no es tan grave lo que pretendemos hacer- le dijo tranquilizadoramente.

- Bueno, es que temo hacerlo mal… -respondió Lily duditativa-: Vamos a repasar el plan, por favor. Dime bien lo que tengo que hacer. Quiero asegurarme de no cometer ningún error- pidió Lily inteligentemente.

- ¿Otra vez?- preguntó Mary poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Está bien…. Bueno, primero….- Pero algo interrumpió sus palabras. Una fornida espalda de cabellos morenos se vislumbraba desde su posición: él era sin duda James: lo habían encontrado.

- ¡Es James!- susurró Mary emocionada. Vamos, vamos a seguirlo ¡pero que no se de cuenta! Va sólo, pero fijo que irá a encontrarse con Evans- dijo satisfecha.

Mientras seguían cuidadosamente a James, Mary comenzó a repasar rápidamente el plan.

- Bien, Candy. En cuanto veas a Lily y James juntos los abordas. Tienen que verte realmente mal, llora si es necesario. Aunque…viendo el aspecto que tienes… realmente no creo que les cueste mucho creerte- dijo mirándola con satisfacción.- Les dices que tienes nueva información para ellos, que quieres contársela, pero que es muy peligroso hacerlo aquí. Te los llevas fuera del pueblo, lo más alejado posible. Si puedes, a esa cueva- señaló con un dedo a una cueva próxima, en la montaña.

- Lo demás nos lo dejas a nosotras dos- intervino Morgan con una placentera y maliciosa sonrisa.

- Vamos a hacer que esos dos rompan, y si podemos joder a Evans, mejor que mejor…- siguió Mary.- He estado pensando. Si finalmente conseguimos que se separen en la montaña, me encargaré de que esa zorra pelirroja lo pase verdaderamente mal durante un buen tiempecito perdida en esa montaña….

Lily no podía no creerlo. ¿A qué tantísima maldad? ¿Tanto delito era el que dos personas se quisiesen? Nunca imaginó que se pudiera llegar a ese punto por el amor obsesivo.

Pero había algo que la tranquilizaba: tenía la certeza de que no iban a poder llevar a cabo su maléfico plan, ya que, en primer lugar: Lily no estaba con James, y en segundo lugar: ella estaba enterada de todo, y podía impedirlo para ocasiones futuras.

Una nueva valentía surgió en su pecho: algo que Mary interpretó como determinación, cuando al fin, llegaron a su destino: La Esquina de la calle de Honeydukes, por donde se había metido James Potter.


	25. Capítulo 25: Hagamos locuras

**Capítulo 26: Hagamos locuras:**

James Potter caminaba inquieto por el pueblo. Acababa de salir de la Taberna Las Tres Escobas. Había estado en un rincón, escondido bajo su capa invisible, con el objetivo de vigilar estrechamente a su querida pelirroja. Cuando éste se lo planteó, Lily se nego: quería hacer esto completamente sola. - "ya estaré lo suficientemente nerviosa como para que tú estés a mi alrededor, James"- le había contestado. Pero eso a James le daba igual. Bajo ningún concepto iba a dejar sola a su novia. Las cosas podían salirse de control, y ponerse muy feas. Entonces él estaría allí para evitar que le pasara nada malo a Lily.

Estuvo observándolas durante un buen rato, a una distancia prudencial. La cosa no pintaba bien, James se estaba poniendo realmente nervioso: Lily no tenían buen aspecto. El sudor perlaba su frente, y sus manitas temblaban nerviosamente. Eso sólo podía significar que la cosa no iba tan bien como debería ir. Intentó acercarse a escuchar, pero no pudo oír nada: El ruido de las diversas y animadas conversaciones de brujas y magos dentro de la taberna le impedía entender nada, sobre todo debido a que las tres chicas hablaban entre susurros.

Estaba pensándose seriamente el intervenir, cuando de repente vio cómo una encorvada y oscura figura paliducha se acercaba con disimulo a las tres chicas.

James conocía demasiado bien esa figura. Una profunda rabia interior le hizo estar a punto de cometer una gran locura. James vio cómo la cara de su niña se volvía lentamente, con una profunda mueca de miedo y dolor. Snape. Aquella figura de aspecto encorvado y cabellos grasientos era nada más y nada menos que su peor enemigo dentro de Hogwarts. No sólo eso, sino también el antiguo mejor amigo de Lily, ese desgraciado que tanto daño le había hecho a su pelirroja. Y estaba hablando con ellas. Estaba completamente seguro de que él era el culpable de todo. Snape siempre había odiado a James, y siempre había estado enamorado de Lily, tal y como él. Estaba claro: el muy cerdo era quien obligaba a las chicas a amenazar a Lily. No tenía la menor duda. Con esos pensamientos llenos de rabia y frustración por no hacer nada, James se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza con la palma de su mano: no podía creer cómo habían sido tan estúpidos al no sospechar de él. Ahora que lo pensaba, era tan evidente….

Apretando la mandíbula con gran rabia, se acercó sigilosamente a la mesa. Tenía intención de enterarse de qué tramaban. Sabía que Lily podía contárselo después, pero necesitaba saberlo ya.

Pero por desgracia para él, sólo llegó a oír el final de la conversación:

-… lo que una estúpida sangre sucia como tú tenga que decirme. Y ahora, me iré a mi mesa, o la gente empezará a sospechar si me ve con vosotras tres.- le oyó decir con repulsión.

Cómo odiaba a ese cerdo traidor….

Tras dicha conversación, James volvió a intentar escuchar la conversación de las tres chicas, ya solas en la mesa. Sin embargo, le resultó completamente imposible. La cabeza le zumbaba, le daba vueltas. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en vengarse. Retrocedió, y se acercó con sigilo a la mesa de Snape, llena de sus asquerosos amiguitos.

Todos mortífagos. Eran a lo que aspiraban en esta vida. A adorar y servir a la "persona" más malvada sobre la faz de la tierra, y cometer atrocidades bajo su mandato. Terrible. Le inspiraban un tremendo asco.

Cuando llegó a su mesa, se dispuso a escuchar con atención, pero sin tanto cuidado: le estaba empezando a dar igual que lo descubrieran: lo único que pretendía era enterarse de todo lo que pudiera, y vengarse. Se vengaría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Nadie le hacía daño a su Lily.

-Aún así, no entiendo por qué tienes que relacionarte con esas zorritas impuras- replicaba Mulciber con desdén, burlándose de Snape.

- ¿Es que no eres capaz de tenerlas a raya, Severus?- le preguntó Avery con desagrado.

- Callaros de una vez los dos, panda de inútiles. Lo que yo me traigo entre manos o lo que me dejo de traer, no os incumbe en absoluto- respondió firmemente Snape.

- Será mejor que nos marchemos. Quiero pasar por Honeydukes antes de volver al castillo- dijo un cuarto chico al que James no reconoció.

Todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, y James, sin la menor vacilación, los siguió.

No sabía qué hacer, ni mucho menos cómo hacerlo, pero Severus Snape pagaría por lo que le había hecho a su Lily. Con la mayor decisión de toda su vida, salió a la calle, y se quitó la capa de golpe: quería que Snape le viera: que le viera seguirlo, que se pusiera nervioso. No era un cobarde como para atacar por sorpresa: iría de frente, de cara, y con la cabeza bien alta.

Siguió a los futuros mortífagos durante toda la calle principal del pueblo, a una distancia prudencial: tenía que acorralar a Snape, pero tenía que pillarlo sólo. Era valiente, pero no estúpido. Así pues, decidió seguirlo hasta poder tenerlo completamente a solas. Unas tremendas ganas de hacer locuras se estaban apoderando de él. Para su gran fortuna, al doblar la esquina los cuatro Slytherins llegaron a su destino: los tres corpulentos acompañantes de Snape entraron en la tienda de caramelos, sin embargo, como si de un regalo del cielo se tratase, Snape se quedó fuera esperando, él solito…

- Está sólo…. Quejicus está solo…- pensaba James con suma alegría.

Justo al tiempo que James se encontraba a punto de doblar la esquina y alcanzarlo, las tres chicas salían de las Tres Escobas, y alcanzaron a ver su espalda. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que era James Potter, salieron tras él, decididas. Mary quería pillarlo con la pelirroja para lograr exitosamente sus pretensiones. Morgan se deleitaba mordiéndose con ahínco el labio inferior, tan sólo pensando lo que iba a hacer con él en cuanto lo pillara, y Lily…. Lily estaba de los nervios. Tenía que impedir como fuera las oscuras intenciones de Mary.

Mary McDonald tenía un plan: y lo iba a llevar a cabo, costara lo que costase.


	26. Capítulo 26: Pánico

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo..oo..o.o.o. o.o.o.o

_Hola! Aquí vengo con el siguiente capi. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me seguís leyendo, a pesar de la larga ausencia que tuve por aquí… esta vez vengo con un capítulo bastante cortito!_

_Por cierto… ahora mismo con todo el tiempo que pasé sin actualizar, no recuerdo si te contesté, Emily potter: muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación, siento haberte preocupado, de verdad… pasé una temporada algo rara en la que ni escribía ni si quiera entraba en internet, pero todo está bien, de veras. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y preocupación, lo agradezco muchísimo, y de verdad que siento haberos dejado así de tirados…_

_forever potterhead girl__ muchísimas gracias por tu comentario en el capi anterior! ____ te veo muy nerviosa jajaja. Tranquila, ya verás como al final se soluciona todo. Aquí tienes el siguiente capi, que no creo que te tranquilice mucho, pero ya vendrán más, no te preocupes ^^_

_Muchos besitos para todos! ___

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo..oo..o.o.o. o.o.o.o_

_Capítulo 26: Pánico:_

Todo ocurrió increíblemente rápido:

James sacó con furia la varita de su bolsillo, al tiempo que vociferaba incoherencias dirigidas hacia Snape; al mismo tiempo, Snape se percató de golpe de la presencia de su enemigo, y también se apresuró a sacar su varita, concentrado en su objetivo.

Parecía que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta todavía de la presencia de las otras tres chicas.

Una mirada aterrada acompañada de un estridente grito de terror tiñó el aire, en el momento en el que Lily se percató de la situación.

Asustado e impresionado, James se dio la vuelta, y encontró a su novia mirándolo fijamente, como queriendo parar el tiempo. Esta décima de segundo de distracción le valió al hábil Snape para lanzarle una maldición: una cortina negra comenzó a salir a gran velocidad desde la varita del Slytherin, pero antes de que el rayo pudiera siquiera rozar a James Potter, Lily se interpuso en su camino: por nada del mundo dejaría que le pasara algo a su James. La maldición de Snape le dio de lleno, y como a cámara lenta, y chillando de pánico chorros de sangre a presión comenzaron a salir por toda la extensión de su cuerpo. Un impresionado y profundamente arrepentido Severus Sanape retrocedía hacia atrás lentamente, pasito a pasito, con las manos en el aire y los ojos desorbitados… no podía creerse lo que le acababa de hacer a Lily…. Porque esa no era Candy Meyer, era Lily Evans. En el momento en el que la maldición impactó contra ella, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar: el efecto del hechizo se había roto, volvían a ser el cuerpo y la cara que él tanto amaba y deseaba…

James simplemente…no reaccionaba. No podía pensar, no podía respirar. Una enorme oscuridad comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho. Sin embargo, esta sensación duró décimas de segundo, porque justo antes de que Lily fuera a caer contra el suelo, James la cogió por la cintura, y la depositó suavemente en el pavimento, con amargas lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡LILY, LILY! ¡DIME ALGO, LILY POR DIOS, LILY! - gritaba desesperado mientras la zarandeaba violentamente.

- ¡LILYYYYYYYYYYYY!- lloraba encima de su débil cuerpecito.

Mary y Morgan, al igual que Snape estaban totalmente paralizadas. Todavía no entendían cómo su amiga Candy se había convertido en Lily, y la conmoción les impedía razonar.

James observaba desesperado cómo su novia, ya incosciente no dejaba de sangrar… y no reaccionaba. Sólo podía estar allí, encima de ella, cuidarla, protegerla, intentar que la hemorragia parara.

Comenzó probando algunos sencillos hechizos, pero ninguno funcionaba. Estaba más que claro que era obra de la magia negra.

Magia negra…. De pronto, se acordó del culpable de aquella situación. Como pudo, les hizo un gesto de acercamiento a las dos chicas, y al oído les susurró:

- Cuidad de ella. Voy a encontrar la solución… cooomo sea.

Las impresionadas Mary y Morgan ocuparon la anterior posición de James, y comenzaron a intentar poner soluciones… pero nada funcionaba.

Al mismo tiempo, un furibundo e impactado James se levantaba, y se daba la vuelta lentamente, muy lentamente en dirección de Snape. Se acercó al paralizado chico, y mirándole fijamente con la mayor rabia del mundo a los ojos, le puso la varita junto al cuello.

Snape, paralizado hasta entonces, comenzó a separarse de él. Pretendía huír. Pero James fui más rápido, y con una fuerza sobrehumana lo empotró contra la pared, con su cara a medio centímetro de la de su enemigo.

- ¡Ahh!NO, NI HABLAR!- vociferaba James. - Se un hombre, maldito desgraciado, y ven aquí. ¡Haz algo, cúrala, tienes que parar esto! ¡NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE MORIRÁ SI SIGUE SANGRANDO ASI!

- Yoo no quería…. Yo noooo… no sabía, yo… ella… Lily…- balbuceaba Snape.

- ¡Déja de hablar, y cúrala de una maldita vez, no hay tiempo!- le gritó un desesperado James.

Pero antes de que Snape contestara, una imponente y alta figura se interpuiso entre ellos: con un sencillo y potente hechizo, los mantuvo separados con una fuerza invisible, al tiempo que se apresuraba a agacharse junto a la maltrecha Lily, y con un ágil movimiento de brazos dispersaba a la multitud, que aunque ninguno de los implicados se había dado cuenta, los había rodeado atraídos por los gritos.

Albus Dumbledore, más serio y temible que nunca comenzó a pronunciar palabras en una extraña lengua encima del cuerpo de la pelirroja, al tiempo que describía suaves círculos con la varita.

James seguía llorando, pero algo por dentro lo tranquilizaba: Albus Dumbledore estaba con Lily… estaba completamente seguro de que saldría de ésta.

- Ha perdido mucha sangre…- comentó Dumbledore cuando se aseguró de cortar la hemorragia completamente.- Lo mejor será trasladarla inmediatamente a la enfermería, yo mismo me encargaré. Potter, puede acompañarme si lo desea. Vosotros tres- dijo señalando a las dos chicas y a Snape.- Espérenme en mi despacho. Inmediatamente- zanjó con una temible mirada.

Y dicho esto, se marchó, alto e imponente, llevando a la pobre Lily en brazos, acompañado por un tembloroso y preocupado James, y dejando tras de sí un gran charco de sangre, tres alumnos desolados, arrepentidos e impresionados, y una asombrada y asustada multitud de curiosos.


	27. Capítulo 27: Profundo arrepentimiento

Un aterrorizado James Potter seguía al imponente director a través del camino de vuelta a Hogwarts. Nunca antes ese camino se le había hecho tan largo. Sin embargo, y pese a lo que el chico temía, el profesor no le dirigió la palabra durante todo el trayecto. Caminaba en silencio al lado del asustado James, temible, imponente y pensativo. El constante y tortuoso asedio de preguntas sobre lo acaecido tan temido por James, para su gran sorpresa no se produjo. Lo cierto es que Dumbledore imponía. Parecía furioso, y James no estaba dispuesto a darle más motivos para sacar esa furia al exterior.

Cuando después de lo que al chico le parecieron días, dejaron a Lily con la señora Pompfrey en la enfermería y llegaron al despacho del director, éste se sentó en su ornamentada mesa, al tiempo que emitía un hondo y profundo suspiro, y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

James no sabía que hacer, temía realizar algún movimiento desafortunado. Tras unos largos minutos en los que el chico llegó a pensar que el profesor se había quedado dormido, éste abrió los ojos, y con una significativa mirada, indicó a su acompañante que tomara asiento.

Con gran pesar, el chico subió la vista para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos azules detrás de unas finas gafas doradas de media luna.

Pero cuando Albus Dumbledore habló, no lo hizo con rabia y enfado. Parecía que todas esas emociones le habían abandonado repentinamente, para trasformarse en tranquilidad. Una profunda serenidad lo embargaba, como si nada hubiese ocurrido aquélla mañana.

Volvió a respirar lenta y profundamente un par de veces más, y finalmente, habló:

- Lily se pondrá bien, James. No debes preocuparte.

Lily... al oír su nombre, de nuevo una incontrolable furia se apoderó del cuerpo del chico, que no pudo evitar gritar:

- ¡SNAPE! Profesor, fue él, señor. ¡Severus Snape! ¡Le lanzó una maldición!- protestó furioso.

- Lo se, James. Pero no debes preocuparte más. Como ya te he dicho, Lily se pondrá bien, y muy pronto, me atrevería a señalar- lo tranquilizó el profesor.

Pero a James esas palabras no le bastaban. Es más, aún le enfurecía más el hecho de que el profesor no se indignara y condenara el comportamiento de Snape. La rabia se lo comía por dentro.

-¡Pero profesor!, ¿Es que no va ha hacer nada con el sinverg... con el cerd... digo, ¡¿no va a hacer nada con él!?

- Lo que haga yo con el señor Snape no es de tu incumbencia, James. Tenga claro que será duramente castigado, pero a mi manera- contestó más serio y cortante.- de momento, y ya que la señorita Evans se recupera correctamente, lo único que ha de preocuparnos es el motivo de este tan desafortunado incidente- inquirió con premura.

- Así pues, James- continuó algo más cálido- te sugiero que comiences a relatarme paso por paso lo ocurrido. Toda acción tiene sus causas. Te aseguro que digas lo que digas, nadie va a juzgarte- lo animó.

- Pero señor...- protestó un preocupado James. Necesito ver a Lily. Creía que lo más importante era...

Te vuelvo a repetir, James que la señorita Evans no corre ningún peligro. Comprendo tu inquietud, pero es sumamente importante que por el momento demos prioridad a la historia, para que el suceso no quede impune. Por tanto, te ruego me cuentes esta historia, de tan vital importancia- insistió.

James frunció el ceño, derrotado. No sabía por dónde comenzar, ni cuánto contar. Y la impaciente y profunda mirada escrutadora del profesor no le ayudaba en nada a concentrarse. Decidió contar todo lo ocurrido, pero omitiendo la parte de el robo y uso de la poción multijugos. Lo último que quería era meter a sus amigos en líos. Sabía que el profesor acabaría averiguándolo, y además a no mucho tardar, pero en ese momento no se sentía capaz de confesar un robo. Lo único que deseaba era conocer el estado de Lily. Ella ocupaba toda su mente, y el no estar a su lado le producía una desagradable sensación de ahogo y angustia.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, y armándose de valor comenzó:

- Verá señor, es complicado... todo empieza con... [...]

Y tras una larga media hora de entrevista, al fin el chico terminó de contar lo que llevaban tanto tiempo ocultando, con todo lujo de detalles. Le sorprendió lo fácil que resultaba confiar en el director. No le infundaba temor el confesar, tan sólo respeto. Había tolerancia y comprensión en sus ojos. Y aunque en un principio James no se vio capaz, terminó contándole todo a Dumbledore. Las palabras salían solas, fluidas. La boca de James pronunciaba palabras que su cerebro no le ordenaba decir, simplemente salían sin su consentimiento, libres y aliviadoras... sólo entonces se dio cuenta de cuánto deseaba su subconsciente liberarse de aquélla pesada carga. Después de todo, parecía que lo que más necesitaba era desahogarse, pues una potente sensación de alivió lo inundó al confesar. Se sintió tonto al darse cuenta de lo estúpidos que habían sido todos al no confiarle el asunto al director, al hombre que tanta confianza, apoyo y seguridad emanaba.

Cuando el chico pronunció la última palabra, una silenciosa lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Bajó la cara para secársela, y cuando la subió, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con la profundidad de los del profesor. Su mirada era inescrutable.

De pronto, un gran miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo. ¿Habría hecho bien contándoselo todo? Sólo esperaba no meter en un lío a ninguno de sus amigos...

El profesor lo observó por unos instantes, con una inquietante mirada. Juntó las manos, y se levantó. Dio un par de vueltas por su despacho con aspecto cavilante, y volvió a sentarse, juntando de nuevo sus manos. Su expresión cambió repentinamente, tornándose triste.

- La fuerza del amor... el amor obsesivo es tremendamente poderoso... pero el amor verdadero, aún lo es más, como hemos podido comprobar en el día de hoy.- susurró pensativo y con aire alicaído. Parecía rememorar algún terrible recuerdo.

Suspiró, y su expresión volvió a cambiar tan repentinamente como antes. Ahora su cara reflejaba la más dura seriedad:

- Supongo que comprenderás que esto no puede pasar con total impunidad. Has de ser castigado, tanto por robar a un profesor, como por tomar semejantes medidas sin consultar antes conmigo o con ninguno de mis colegas- dijo refiriéndose al resto de profesores.- Los señores Lupin, Black, Pettigrew, y las Srtas. Leighton, Grenee y Evans también serán castigados. Buscaré un castigo adecuado para todos ellos.- soltó duramente.- Quisiera añadir también que me siento profundamente decepcionado, Sr. Potter- añadió, esta vez tratándole de usted, cosa que James no pasó por alto.- El no confiar una cuestión tan sumamente grave como lo es esta , es algo... creí que tendrían una mayor confianza en mí. Espero que jamás se vuelva a repetir ningún suceso similar- terminó con una expresión de profunda decepción.

James asintió con la cabeza, avergonzado. Se sentía fatal por lo sucedido, y profundamente arrepentido por no haber confiado en Albus Dumbledore.

- Lo lamento profundamente, profesor. No volverá a suceder.

- Eso espero, hijo- le contestó un ya más jovial Dumbledore. ¿Un caramelito de limón, James?- le ofreció.

- No, gracias señor.

Está bien, James. Nuestra entrevista ha finalizado. Y ahora, ves a encontrarte con Lily. No dudo que estarás deseando verla de nuevo.- le sonrió.- Os citaré a tí y a tus amigos con una carta cuando decida vuestros respectivos castigos.

James asintió con la cabeza, contento de poder abandonar el despacho por fin. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta, el profesor lo llamó desde su asiento:

- ¿James?

- ¿Si, profesor?

- Ten por cuenta que los responsables de todo esto serán duramente castigados. Cuida de Lily. El amor es lo más grande que tenemos para luchar contra la oscuridad... siempre que sepamos controlarlo, claro está- añadió con aire soñador.

- Y no hagas ninguna tontería- advirtió con severidad.

- Sí señor, gracias. Buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes, James.

Y finalmente el chico salió del despacho a toda velocidad, bajando las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro hasta llegar a la enfermería. Sólo pensaba en una cosa: ver a Lily. Ya nada más importaba.

...

o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o. .. .o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**¡Hola! **____** bueno, me disculpo por tardar tantísimo… (vaya vida estresante que tengo…) **_

_**Forever potterhead girl: **__**Muchas gracias por tu coment! Te veía con preocupación por lo que fuera a suceder, pero no te preocupes, el amor de Lily y James es demasiado fuerte como para romperse por nada del mundo! **____** Espero subir el siguiente pronto, este es muy cortito! Gracias por seguirme :D y por tu comentario Un beso! **___


End file.
